Fall in Love With You Again and Again
by Ciel Bocchan
Summary: Ketika tujuh ratus tahun kemudian berlalu, siluman rubah Uzumaki Naruto jatuh cinta pada gadis manusia bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto harus menghadapi Uzumaki Mito yang ingin menyegelnya dan Uchiha Izuna yang ingin mengambil kekuatannya. Tiba-tiba, buku peninggalan orangtuanya ditemukan dan Naruto mencari cara agar ia bisa menjadi manusia dan hidup normal bersama Hyuuga Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**Judul: Fall in Love With You, Lagi Dan Lagi.**

**Genre: Romantis, Sekolah, Komedi, dan Fantasi**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: NaruHina (Uzumaki Naruto Hyuuga Hinata dan)**

* * *

**[Chapter 1]**

**|_Kau harus percaya, bahwa tak ada yang bisa mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu_.|**

"**K**u pikir Sasuke-kun akan mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku!" gerutu Hinata setelah melempar tasnya di atas meja lalu duduk dengan wajah kesal. Karin, teman sebangkunya menoleh dengan kening mengerut. Gadis itu lalu memutar bola matanya sambil menghela nafas, bosan mendengar Hinata menggerutu.

"Kapan kau anak belajar untuk berhenti menggerutu tentang Sasuke?" omel Karin. Hinata yang sedang menopang dagu dengan satu tangannya menoleh ke arah Karin.

"Aku tidak menggerutu" bantahnya.

"ya, tidak menggerutu, tapi mengomel"  
Hinata lalu kembali menatap papan tulis di kelasnya. Ia dan Karin duduk di bangku paling depan. Tepat di depan papan tulis. Masih sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya. Mata indahnya menatap bosan pada papan tulis. Gadis itu masih memikirkan insiden yang baru saja terlewat beberapa menit lalu.

~ Flashback ~

Hyuuga Hinata sedang memasuki gerbang sekolah seperti biasa ketika Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangannya menjauh dari kerumunan. Hinata kaget, sebentar, karena ia tahu bahwa yang menyeretnya adalah Sasuke. Gadis itu tersenyum saat Sasuke masih menggenggam tangannya meski mereka telah menjauh dari kerumunan. Ia sudah dua hari tak melihat Sasuke. Pemuda itu tak masuk sekolah, entah kenapa.

"ada apa?" tanya Hinata.  
Sasuke langsung melepas genggamannya dari tangan Hinata. Pemuda itu terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Hinata cemas. Sasuke menatap Hinata serius, sementara yang ditatap, menatap balik dengan kening mengerut, menunggu Sasuke yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Pemuda itu mengatur nafas sebentar. Lalu memulai pembicaraan.

"...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" kata Sasuke.

"katakan saja"

"sebenarnya, aku me..."

"Sasuke!"

Sebuah suara yang meneriakan nama Sasuke membuat pemuda itu menoleh cepat. Hinata juga ikut menoleh. Tak tauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, seorang pemuda, sepertinya teman Sasuke, sedang melambai ke arah mereka dengan senyum lebar.

"Suigetsu?" gumam Sasuke. Nadanya terdengar sedikit kesal.

"ngng, kupikir aku harus pergi sekarang, temanku memanggil" kata Sasuke setelah menatap kembali ke arah Hinata.

"tunggu! Baru saja, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Hinata masih penasaran dengan apa yang hampir Sasuke katakan padanya.

"aah, tidak apa, aku hanya...ingin menyapa karena kita sudah dua hari tak bertemu."

~ Flashback end ~

Mengingat kejadian itu, Hinata lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya, kesal. Ia menyibak rambut panjangnya yang terjatuh di depan lalu berhenti menopang dagu. Hinata kesal, karena ia mengira kalau Uchiha Sasuke akan mengatakan 'suka' padanya. Ya, Hyuuga Hinata menyukai pemuda Uchiha itu. Mereka telah akrab sejak masuk ke Konoha High School satu tahun lalu. Sekarang mereka sama-sama baru saja kelas 2 SMU. Hinata menyukai Sasuke sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Hubungan mereka yang selalu baik membuat Hinata jatuh cinta pada pemuda berambut raven itu.  
Sedang memikirkan Sasuke, perhatian Hinata tiba-tiba tertarik oleh obrolan teman-teman kelasnya. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Teman sebangkunya, Uzumaki Karin, juga sedang mendengarkan obrolan beberapa teman kelas mereka yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas.

"apakah hal seperti itu benar-benar ada?" salah satu dari mereka menyahut, tak percaya.

"tentu saja. Nenekku pernah bercerita, bahwa makhluk itu telah hidup ratusan tahun"

"apakah ada yang pernah melihatnya?"

"pada zaman dulu, beberapa orang pernah melihatnya langsung. Tetapi, zaman modern saat ini, entah"

"aku juga pernah mendengar cerita, bahwa makluk itu bisa merubah dirinya menjadi manusia. Mitos mengatakan bahwa dia sangat kuat, tak terkalahkan" suara yang lain ikut berpartisipasi.

"Sebenarnya, itu makhluk apa?" tanya suara lain.

"orang-orang menyebutnya...siluman rubah"  
Hinata yang mendengar obrolan itu langsung memasang wajah tak acuh. Zaman modern seperti ini, bagaimana bisa mereka masih percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu?.

"bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hinata pada Karin. Teman sebangkunya itu terlihat melamun sejak mendengar cerita itu.

"entah" jawabnya pendek.

Hinata mencibir. Sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Karin yang tak jelas. Gadis itu kadang berbicara banyak dan ceria. Tetapi dalam beberapa hal, ia bisa berubah menjadi gadis pendiam yang terlihat seperti tak tahu apa-apa. Sementara Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat biasa saja, sikapnya. Tetapi ia memiliki mata yang indah. Ia bukan gadis yang berbicara banyak, tapi bukan gadis pendiam juga. Ia berada di antaranya. Hinata hidup sebagai bagian dari salah satu keluarga terhormat dan kaya. Keluarga yang tak suka mengekang. Tapi beberapa hal bisa membuat kepala keluarga bersikap berlebihan. Hinata memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki dan seorang adik perempuan. Dan kedua orangtua yang sangat menyayangi mereka. Ia sudah merasa cukup dengan keadaan keluarganya saat ini.

Lonceng sekolah berbunyi tiga kali. Sudah waktunya semua siswa masuk kelas. Hinata mengelurkan buku-buku pelajaran dari tasnya. Tetapi salah satu pulpennya terjatuh ke lantai. Gadis itu langsung menunduk untuk meraih kembali pulpennya. Ketika ia mengangkat kepala, kedua matanya tak sengaja menatap ke arah pintu kelas. Ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, dengan mata biru safir yang begitu indah, sedang berjalan melewati kelasnya. Tiba-tiba, waktu terasa berhenti. Pemuda itu sedang menatap ke arahnya, tepat ke dalam matanya. Dan ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Waktu yang berputar, kembali pada kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu.

Hinata menjatuhkan pulpennya. Menunduk untuk mengambil benda mungil itu. Dan ketika ia mengangkat kepala. Pemuda bermata safir sedang berjalan melewati kelasnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan Hinata tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak membalas senyum itu.

* * *

[TBC]


	2. Bab 2

**Fall in Love With You, Lagi Dan Lagi / Part 2**

**Judul: Fall in Love With You, Lagi Dan Lagi.**

**Genre: Romantis, Sekolah, Komedi, dan Fantasi**

**Pairing: NaruHina (Uzumaki Naruto Hyuuga Hinata dan)**

* * *

**[Chapter 2]**

**_|Kau harus percaya, bahwa tak ada yang bisa mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu|_**

**K**au memang abadi. Dan itu sungguh menyenangkan. Tetapi, bagaimana rasanya jika keabadian itu kau lalui hanya seorang diri? bukankah keabadian itu membuatmu kesepian? Tak ada siapapun yang menemanimu selama ratusan tahun kau hidup di dunia ini. Tak ada yang memperhatikanmu. Tak ada yang mencintaimu. Tak ada yang mampu untuk memelukmu ketika kau merasa dunia ini seperti sedang mempermainkanmu. Bahkan untuk melihatmu saja mereka tak berani. Tak ada yang bisa melindungimu karena kau terlalu kuat sehingga tak perlu di lindungi. Dan kau tak ingin di lindungi karena kau tahu bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang mampu melindungimu.

Uzumaki Naruto. Sudah berapa lama kau menyadarinya? Menyadari bahwa hidup abadi dan sendirian membuatmu bisa menangis meski kau tak memiliki air mata. Maksudnya, kau tak pernah tahu bahwa kau memiliki air mata. Kau tak pernah menangis. Seseorang sepertimu tak bisa menangis. Kau harus tahu apa yang dirimu inginkan. Hidup bersama dengan orang-orang yang tak takut padamu. Bersama dengan orang yang membuatmu merasa bahwa di dunia ini bukan hanya ada kekuatan.

Ketika kau tersadar. Dan zaman telah berubah. Satu hal yang harus kau lakukan untuk mendapatkan semua itu. Merubah wujudmu menjadi manusia dan hidup di antara mereka. Karena kau tahu, bahwa manusia tak bisa hidup abadi sepertimu. Tapi mereka bisa tersenyum setiap hari. Senyum mereka membuatmu ingin mengetahui kenapa manusia bisa tersenyum setiap saat. Kenapa mereka bisa memiliki banyak teman dan berjalan bersama-sama setiap hari. Apa yang telah mereka korbankan demi mendapatkan begitu banyak hal yang menyenangkan seperti itu? Kekuatan apa yang dimiliki manusia tapi kau tak memilikinya? Dari mana manusia memperoleh kekuatan seperti itu? Jika kau tahu, kau pasti akan berusaha menemukannya, bukan? Menemukan apa yang membuat manusia selalu tersenyum dan tertawa.

Karena itulah kau berada di sini sekarang. Dunia manusia yang hanya kau lihat dari sarangmu setiap hari. Sudah berapa lama kau berada di antara manusia? Oh, kau ingat, kau sudah bersama manusia sejak tiga puluh hari yang lalu. Menghabiskan banyak waktumu di sebuah gedung bernama sekolah.

Uzumaki Naruto tak tahu kenapa dirinya sering diikuti oleh banyak manusia perempuan, dan manusia laki-laki menatapnya seolah ingin menelannya saat itu juga. Pemuda itu sudah mulai terbiasa bersama manusia dalam waktu tiga puluh hari itu. Ia tahu bahwa semuanya akan menyenangkan. Seandainya ia melakukan hal seperti ini sejak dulu.

Hari ketiga puluh satu Naruto masih lalui seperti biasa. Mempelajari secara tak langsung apa saja yang di lakukan manusia. Dan dalam beberapa hari kemudian, ia bisa langsung mempraktekannya. Misalnya, ketika ia melihat bagaimana saat manusia laki-laki mampu membuat manusia perempuan tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Setelahnya, ia akan melakukan hal yang sama, melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat perempuan manusia tertawa, tepat seperti yang telah di lakukan manusia laki-laki yang telah dilihatnya.

Hari ketiga ketika ia melewati sebuah kelas. Kelas yang sama yang selalu ia lewati jika ingin masuk ke kelasnya sendiri. Sebuah suara yang sangat pelan membuatnya menoleh ke dalam kelas. Tepat ke sumber suara. Naruto tahu bahwa suara itu adalah hasil benturan antara pulpen dan lantai, karena itu ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Ingat, dalam wujud manusia, Naruto mampu mendengar suara sekecil apaun dalam jarak sepuluh kilometer. Sementara dalam wujud aslinya, ia mampu mendengar suara sekecil apapun dalam jarak lima puluh kilometer.

Ketika ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Naruto melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang. Dan langsung menghentikan waktu. Ia menhentikan waktu agar bisa melihat gadis bermata indah itu lebih lama. Ketika si gadis mendongak heran ke arahnya. Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba melonjak dalam dirinya dan membuatnya langsung tersenyum begitu si gadis melihatnya. Pemuda itu merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tenang dan nyaman. Sesuatu yang beberapa detik membuatnya lupa bahwa ia bukan manusia. Naruto lalu melepas waktu dan memutarnya agar kembali ke beberapa detik yang lalu. Dan ketika si gadis balas tersenyum. Naruto tersadar bahwa ia telah tertarik pada gadis itu.

Hinata duduk kembali setelah mengambil pulpennya dan pemuda bermata biru safir itu telah melewati kelasnnya. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya, kesal. Kenapa ia balas tersenyum pada Uzumaki Naruto? Pemuda yang selalu di gandrungi banyak anak perempuan di sekolah ini. Hinata memang mengenal Uzumaki Naruto. Siapa yang tak mengenal pemuda aneh yang tak pernah tersenyum itu? Setidaknya sebelum satu minggu terakhir.  
Menurut Hinata, pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang baru beberapa minggu masuk sekolah sebagai murid baru itu, benar-benar aneh. Pemuda itu tak pernah pernah tersenyum ketika baru memasuki sekolah ini. Dingin. Kaku. Seperti orang bodoh. Tetapi, Uzumai Naruto telah berubah, sedikit. Pemuda itu mulai bisa tersenyum, tertawa, bahkan bercanda. Itu kata teman-teman Hinata yang jadi penggemar si Naruto itu.

"kupikir kalian memiliki hubungan keluarga. Kau dan si Naruto itu" kata Hinata pada Karin sementara menunggu guru datang.

"sudah berapa kali kau memikirkan hal itu? Aku sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan si rambut kuning itu" bantah Karin.

"Tapi mengapa begitu banyak untuk ..."

"bisa sama?" sambung Karin dengan nada tanya.

"aku tak tahu. Kebetulan sering terjadi, bukan? Berhenti bicara tentang si rambut kuning itu kalau kau tak ingin menjadi salah satu penggemarnya"

Hinata mendengus pelan. Kenapa Karin berubah tempramen hari ini? Sudahlah, mungkin Karin benar, marga mereka bisa sama mungkin hanya karena kebetulan saja.  
Setelah guru masuk. Tak ada lagi yang bersuara termasuk Hinata dan Karin.

Hinata merapatkan sweaternya. Suhu sedang dingin karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin.

"Hinata-chan, kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Hinata berdiri di pintu. Sedang menunggu Karin yang masih merapikan buku-bukunya.

"dengan Karin, kau bersama siapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"biasa, dengan si pengganggu itu" kata Sasuke. Lalu sebuah suara menyerukan namanya. Itu dia orangnya, baru saja di bicarakan.

"sekarang bukan waktunya kencan. Cepat, diluar dingin sekali" erang Suigetsu tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang sedang menatapnya kesal.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan, Hinata-chan" kata Sasuke dengan senyum lebar sambil menepuk pelan kepala Hinata.

"i-iya" jawab Hinata. Gadis itu senang Sasuke menepuk kepalanya.

Karin selesai membereskan bukunya dan menemui Hinata yang menunggu di luar kelas.

"bukumu selalu banyak seperti ini setiap hari" kata Hinata ketika Karin memintanya memegangi cukup banyak buku sementara gadis berambut merah itu mengenakan sweater.  
Hinata baru saja akan menyodorkan kembali buku-buku di tangannya pada Karin ketika bahunya tersenggol kasar dan membuatnya hampir menjatuhkan buku-buku tersebut. Tapi tenang saja, Hinata maupun buku di tangannya tak terjatuh karena sebuah tangan menahan tubuh Hinata yang hampir jatuh ke depan, dan tangan lainnya, memegangi punggung gadis itu. Ketika mendongak, kedua mata Hinata langsung membulat, kaget.

"N-Naruto-san?" gumamnya, shock.

"Ya, ini aku" kata Naruto sambil melepas kedua tangannya dari tubuh Hinata. Begitu Naruto melepaskannya, Hinata langsung bergerak agak menjauh karena malu. Sementara Karin, hanya menatap Naruto.

"kenapa membawa buku sebanyak itu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan buku yang di masih di pegang Hinata.

"k-kau tau namaku?" sahut Hinata, semakin kaget. Naruto tersenyum lalu menunjuk sebuah tulisan kecil di bagian bawah tas Hinata yang berwarna lavender.

"aah" Hinata mengangguk paham. Ia memang menjahit namanya sendiri di ujung bawah tasnya. Jahitannya sangat kecil tapi Naruto masih bisa membacanya.

"buku itu milikku!" sela Karin cepat. Gadis itu terlihat tak menyukai Naruto. Naruto mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya terlihat tanpa dosa.

"baiklah, aku tak ingin menyita waktu kalian karena di sini benar-benar dingin" kata Naruto lalu melenggang pergi. Tetapi, langkah pemuda itu terhenti ketika sebuah suara yang lembut memanggilnya. Naruto menoleh.

"Terima kasih telah menolong ... ku" seru Hinata pelan. Gadis itu bahkan tak sadar jika volume suaranya terlalu kecil.

"Lain kali kau yang harus menolongku" seru Naruto. Pemuda itu tersenyum, lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?" gumam Hinata ketika Naruto sudah tak terlihat di koridor.

"apa?" tanya Karin

"bahwa si rambut kuning itu tampan dan baik hati" jawab Hinata. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Yah, memang seleramu" ejek Karin.

* * *

[TBC]


	3. Chapter 3

**Fall in Love With You, Lagi Dan Lagi / Part 3**

**Judul: Fall in Love With You, Lagi Dan Lagi.**

**Genre: Romantis, Sekolah, Komedi, dan Fantasy**

**Pairing: NaruHina (Uzumaki Naruto Dan Hinata Hyuuga)**

* * *

**[Chapter 3]**

**_|Hanya karena mereka tak menginginkanmu, bukan berarti aku juga seperti itu. Kau harus tahu, bahwa di dunia ini, akulah yang paling menginginkanmu|_**

Karin belum menceritakan apapun pada keluarganya tentang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan pemuda itu. Karin bisa merasakannya sejak pertama kali melihat Naruto. Tetapi, ia belum berani bercerita apapun pada keluargnya meskipun sesuatu tentang Uzumaki Naruto mungkin saja menjadi suatu bencana. Tak mungkin jika marga 'Uzumaki' milik Naruto hanya kebetulan saja. Tak mungkin marga mereka sama tanpa ada suatu hubungan.

"hei, Karin, apa yang kau pikirkan?" suara Hinata yang sedikit bergetar karena udara dingin membuat Karin tersadar.

"tidak apa-apa"

"sebenarnya, kapan sepupumu itu akan tiba? Demi Tuhan, di sini sungguh dingin" kata Hinata sambil merapatkan mantelnya. Kedua tangannya bersembunyi dibalik masing-masing saku mantel.

"Sebentar lagi. Berhenti menggerutu, kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku, bukan?"

Ya, Hyuuga Hinata memang sudah berjanji akan menemani Karin untuk menjemput sepupunya yang akan datang dari Kyoto. Mereka sedang menunggu di halte sekarang. Hinata merapikan rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin sebentar, lalu menyembunyikan kembali tangannya di balik saku mantel. Gadis itu mendongak, menatap salju yang sedang turun. Kedua pipinya terlihat sedikit merah akibat suhu yang dingin.

Tiba-tiba, perhatian kedua gadis tersebut teralihkan ketika mendengar suara langkah yang cepat menuju ke arah mereka. Seseorang dengan jaket orange dan tudung jaket yang menyembunyikan kepala agar tak tertimpa salju. Orang itu melompat cepat di atas lantai halte. Lalu, membuka tudung jaketnya.

"Eh? Naruto-san?" seru Hinata kaget. Tak menyangka akan bertemu pemuda itu malam-malam seperti ini.

"Naruto-san?" Karin juga terlihat agak kaget. Uzumaki Naruto bahkan terlihat lebih kaget begitu melihat dua orang gadis yang di kenalnya sedang duduk di halte di malam musim dingin seperti ini.

"tak kusangka akan bertemu kalian disini" kata Naruto senang sambil membersihkan beberapa butir salju yang menempel di bahunya dengan tangan. Pemuda itu lalu duduk di samping Karin.

"dingin sekali" gumamnya sambil menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau keluar tanpa pakaian yang lebih tebal? Ini sedang musim dingin" kata Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto yang duduk di samping Karin. Naruto balas menoleh ke arah gadis yang bertanya itu dengan senyum lebar, kemudian menjawab.

"aku tak tahu kalau salju akan turun"

Mereka lalu saling terdiam. Hinata tak menyadari bahwa Uzumaki Naruto terus memperhatikannya sampai Karin berseru senang ketika melihat cahaya bus mendekat ke arah halte.  
Itu bus yang di naiki oleh sepupu Karin. Seorang pemuda berambut merah lebat turun dari bus dengan satu ransel menggantung di punggungnya.

"Nagato" panggil Karin senang. Sepupu Karin itu ternyata bernama Nagato. Uzumaki Nagato.

Naruto dan Hinata langsung berdiri begitu Nagato turun dari bus. Mereka memberi sapaan sopan pada pemuda yang baru mereka temui itu. Nagato balas menyapa.

"mereka teman-temanku di sekolah" kenal Karin.

"Nagato"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Nagato langsung menatap pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu dengan kening mengerut. Pemuda itu baru saja ingin bertanya ketika Karin tiba-tiba memberikan kode agar tidak menanyakan apapun. Nagato mengerti, Karin juga pasti tahu sesuatu tentang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto.  
Jam menunjukan pukul sembilan malam ketika bus akhirnya datang. Mereka terpaksa menunggu bus selanjutnya karena bus yang di naiki Nagato tadi telah penuh.

"Rumah kalian satu arah?" tanya Naruto ketika mereka sedang menunggu bus selanjutnya.

"ya, kau sendiri?" tanya Karin. Naruto belum sempat menjawab karena bus selanjutnya telah datang.

"Kurasa aku satu arah dengan kalian" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan ikut masuk ke dalam bus. Mereka berempat masuk dan seperti bus sebelumnya, bus yang ini juga hampir penuh. Terpaksa mereka berempat harus berdiri dan menunggu sampai penumpang lain turun agar mereka bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk.

"aku tidak keberatan jika kau memegangku Hinata-chan, lagipula kau bisa terjatuh jika tak memiliki pegangan" kata Naruto ketika bus telah berjalan. Hinata memang tak berpegangan pada apapun karena bus yang sesak, penuh. Gadis itu bahkan terpisah dengan Karin dan sepupunya Nagato yang telah berdiri dan di halangi beberapa penumpang lain.

Hinata sebenarnya takut juga karena tak perpegangan. Di tambah beberapa penumpang yang berdiri di belakangnya adalah laki-laki semua. Jadi, ia berpikir bahwa tidak apa-apa jika menerima tawaran Naruto. Hinata baru saja akan mengiyakan tawaran Naruto ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba di tarik oleh pemuda itu.

"menunggu jawabnmu sama saja dengan menunggu matahari terbit esok" kata Naruto. Hinata kaget bukan main karena tangan kanan Naruto telah melingkari pinggangnya. Kepala Hinata tepat berada di dada Naruto. Sangat dekat sampai Hinata bisa merasakan bagaimana jantung Naruto berdetak. Naruto mendekapnya terlalu erat. Membawa tubuh Hinata jauh ke dalam rengkuhannya. Hinata tak tahu bahwa Naruto sedang berusaha menjauhkan dirinya, tubuh gadis itu, dari beberapa penumpang laki-laki yang berdiri di belakangnya hingga pemuda itu berhasil menciptakan sedikit jarak.

Kedua tangan Hinata meremas jaket Naruto. Meskipun Naruto sedang memeluknya agar tak terjatuh, Hinata tetap harus memiliki pegangan sendiri. Dak ketika ia berada tanpa jarak dengan Naruto. Hinata merasakan suhu tubuh Naruto yang aneh, dingin.

"N-Naruto-san, kenapa tubuhmu dingin sekali?" tanya Hinata takut.

"benarkah? Mungkin karena pendingin bus" jawab Naruto singkat.

Pemuda itu lalu menggerutu dalam hati. Tentu saja Hinata bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya dengan jelas, ia sedang memeluk gadis itu.

Tidak. Hinata tahu itu bukan jawaban yang jujur. Tubuh Naruto benar-benar dingin, bahkan jaket pemuda itu seperti di tempeli salju. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa suhu tubuh normal seperti ini. Meskipun saat ini sedang musim dingin, tak mungkin suhu tubuh seseorang bisa berubah sedingin suhu tubuh Naruto. Lagipula, Naruto terlihat baik-baik saja. Pemuda itu tak menggigil sama sekali dengan suhu tubuh yang...astaga! Hinata ikut menggigil setelah berada dalam pelukan Naruto setelah tiga menit berlalu.

Naruto panik. Apa yang harus di lakukannya? Jika ia melepas Hinata, gadis itu bisa saja terjatuh karena gerakan bus. Ia juga tak ingin penumpang laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang Hinata menikmati menatap gadis Hyuuga itu.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Naruto akhirnya melepas rengkuhannya sebentar agar ia bisa melepas jaketnya yang telah berubah dingin karena suhu tubunya sendiri.

"rapatkan mantelmu Hinata-chan" perintah Naruto cepat. Hinata benar-benar menggigil. Naruto lalu memakaikan jaketnya yang telah kembali hangat pada Hinata.

"kenapa tubuhmu dingin sekali, Naruto-san?" tanya Hinata dengan suara gemetar karena kedinginan. Gadis itu merapatkan jaket Naruto pada tubuhnya.

Tak menjawab, Naruto kembali meraih pinggang Hinata. Kali ini, pemuda bermata biru safir itu tak lagi memeluk, hanya melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada Hinata, tetap menjaga gadis itu.

"berdirilah yang tegak, jangan sampai kau bersandar padaku" perintah Naruto lagi.

Hinata menurut. Sementara Naruto merasa cemas karena telah membuat Hinata menggigil. Ia bahkan tak menyadari sejak kapan suhu tubuhnya berubah drastis, lagi.  
Bus berhenti di halter berikutnya.

"Aku turun dulu, Hinata. Naruto, kau tak turun?" tanya Karin yang sudah bersiap untuk turun bersama Nagato.

"tidak, rumahku masih melewati beberapa halte lagi" jawab Naruto.

"sampai bertemu di sekolah besok, Karin" kata Hinata. Ia sudah tak menggigil lagi.

Ketika bus telah berjalan kembali. Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya mendapatkan tempat duduk.

"masih dingin?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"tidak sedingin tadi, sekarang sudah sedikit hangat" jawab Hinata.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Naruto menyesal. Mata birunya memunculkan penyesalan. Hinata menoleh heran ke arah pemuda di sampingnya.

"kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"aku membuatmu kedinginan"

"tak apa"

"tapi kau menggigil"

"tak apa"

"seharusnya aku tak membantumu"

Hinata menatap Naruto tak mengerti. Pemuda itu sedang menunduk.

"tak pernah ada yang bisa ku bantu karena mereka tak mempercayaiku"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan turun di pemberhentian berikutnya"

"APA?"

"kupikir aku bisa membantumu, Hinata-chan"

"apa yang... aku tak apa-apa, sungguh!" Hinata meyakinkan Naruto yang mulai lepas kendali karena merasa dirinya bersalah.

"ku harap lain kali aku tak menyakitimu"

"apa yang kau katakan?" Hinata berseru. Gadis itu butuh penjelasan.

Bus berhenti di halte berikutnya.

Naruto beranjak turun dari bus.

Hinata menatap Naruto bingung, heran dengan sikap pemuda itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Hinata pelan.

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dengan cepat. Menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Lalu meloncat ke tempat tidur untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya yang menggigil hebat. Pemuda itu menggigil hebat begitu turun dari bus, meninggalkan Hyuuga Hinata di dalam sana. Naruto sudah tak heran dengan suhu tubuhnya saat ini. Ia selalu mengalami hal yang sama berulang kali setiap musim dingin.

* * *

[TBC]


	4. Chapter 4

**Fall in Love With You, Lagi Dan Lagi / Part 4**

**Judul: Fall in Love With You, Lagi Dan Lagi.**

**Genre: Romantis, Sekolah, Komedi, dan Fantasy**

**Pairing: NaruHina (Uzumaki Naruto Dan Hinata Hyuuga)**

* * *

**[Chapter 4]**

**_|Hanya karena mereka tak menginginkanmu, bukan berarti aku juga seperti itu. Kau harus tahu, bahwa di dunia ini, akulah yang paling menginginkanmu|_**

Uzumaki Nagato menjelaskan semua yang ia tahu pada sepupunya, Uzumaki Karin.  
Cerita itu telah tertulis dalam salah satu buku klan Uzumaki sejak ratusan tahun lalu. Meskipun Nagato maupun Karin belum pernah membaca ataupun melihat buku kuno klan mereka secara langsung. Tetapi, mereka telah banyak mendengar cerita turun-temurun sejak kecil. Hanya saja, Nagato lebih banyak mengetahui cerita-cerita dari buku kuno klan Uzumaki dari pada Karin. Karena keluarga Karin yang tinggal di Tokyo hampir tak memperbolehkan anak-anak maupun cucu-cucu mereka banyak mengetahui tentang cerita kuno klan Uzumaki. Kehidupan di Tokyo tak bisa sembarangan. Pihak keluarga Karin merasa tak aman jika mereka menceritakan detail, bisa saja rahasia tentang klan mereka akan tersebar baik sengaja ataupun tidak.

Berbeda dengan keluarga Nagato yang tinggal di pedesaan di Kyoto. Nagato hampir setiap hari mendapatkan dongeng dari nenek maupun kakeknya tentang cerita-cerita kuno klan mereka. Hanya satu hal yang mereka, keluarga Karin maupun Nagato tak tahu, dimana keberadaan salah satu buku kuno yang khusus menceritakan tentang sang siluman rubah legendaris.

"Benarkah siluman rubah itu sangat kuat?" tanya Karin ketika Nagato telah menyelesaikan ceritanya tentang si siluman rubah.

"benar-benar kuat, tak ada siluman manapun yang pernah mengalahkannya"

"uh, aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan sebesar apa kekuatannya" Karin bergidik.

"oya, bagaimana dengan kelemahan? Apa siluman rubah itu memilikinya?" tanya Karin setelah teringat apa yang ingin ia tanyakan sejak tadi.

"kelemahan?" Nagato tampak sedang berpikir sebentar, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"nenek pernah bercerita bahwa si rubah memiliki satu kelemahan" kata Nagato mengingat-ingat apa yang pernah neneknya ceritakan.

"seperti apa?"

"tidak tahu, keluarga kita tak pernah tahu apa kelemahan rubah itu. Tapi mereka yakin bahwa si rubah memiliki kelemahan, karena menurut cerita, rubah itu pernah hampir di kalahkan ketika kekuatannya melemah . Musuh memanfaatkan saat dimana kekuatan rubah melemah"

"kalau begitu, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya? Apalagi di zaman ini, sudah tak ada kesatria seperti zaman dulu" kata Karin sedih.

"siluman rubah hanya bisa di segel, tak bisa di bunuh, ia abadi, kau tahu?"

"ya, aku tahu rubah itu abadi, kakek pernah bercerita saat aku berkunjung ke rumahmu beberapa tahun lalu"

"dan Karin, kenapa kita bisa sama-sama merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan temanmu si Uzumaki Naruto itu"

"aku tak tahu, aku sudah merasa aneh sejak pertama melihatnya muncul di sekolah"

Tiba-tiba, seruan dari bawah terdengar, memecahkan obrolan serius antara mereka.

"Karin...Nagato...kapan kalian akan selesai melepas rindu? Kami kelaparan demi menunggu Nagato. Kau tak lupa bahwa bahwa malam ini kita telat untuk makan malam karena menunggu Nagato, bukan? Karin!"

"I-iya Bu, kami segera turun" sahut Karin.

"Bibi memang selalu cerewet" kata Nagato. Mereka kemudian turun untuk makan malam dan mengakhiri cerita mereka tentang siluman rubah itu.

* * *

Naruto berangkat ke sekolah dengan jaket yang lebih tebal. Pemuda itu bahkan bisa merasakan kalau jaketnya tertular oleh suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Musim dingin adalah musim yang sangat tidak ia sukai.

Sebenarnya, ia merasa biasa saja ketika mengetahui marga Karin beberapa minggu lalu dari ocehan Suigetsu yang entah kenapa selalu meributkan masalah Karin. Menurut Naruto, Suigetsu pasti tak menyukai Karin karena pemuda itu selalu menjelek-jelekkan gadis Uzumaki itu di kelas.

Marga yang sama. Bagaimana bisa? Pikir Naruto. Naruto tak terlalu memikirkan kesamaan marga tersebut dan menganggap bahwa kesamaan bisa saja hanya sebuah kebetulan. Tetapi, setelah melihat sepupu Karin tadi malam. Bermarga sama dengannya. Naruto kembali berpikir keras. Apakah mereka tahu sesuatu tentangnya? Bahwa ia bukan manusia? Naruto takut jika manusia mengetahui siapa dirinya.

Naruto harus lebih berhati-hati di depan dua orang itu. Dua Uzumaki sepertinya sedang mencoba mencari tahu tentang Uzumaki lain yang tiba-tiba muncul dan aneh. Naruto harus terlihat lebih manusiawi. Naruto harus melakukan beberapa hal yang tak pernah di lakukan siluman. Dan pemuda itu harus memaksakan dirinya untuk menyukai apa yang biasa manusia sukai. Misalnya tentang makanan, seperti sayur. Sebenarnya, Naruto tak mudah lapar. Sekali makan, pemuda itu mampu untuk tak makan lagi dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Hanya makan daging tentu saja. Begitulah siluman. Tetapi, karena selama sudah satu bulan bersama manusia, Naruto sudah belajar untuk memakan apa yang manusia makan. Dan diantara semua makanan manusia yang paling ia benci adalah sayur-sayuran.

Lamunan Naruto langsung buyar ketika ia hampir melewati kelas Hyuuga Hinata. Pemuda itu melihat Hinata sedang berdiri bersama Uchiha Sasuke di depan kelas pagi ini. Mereka sedang tertawa bersama. Terlalu pagi. Naruto otomatis berhenti pada jarak yang memungkinkannya untuk mendengar percakapan mereka. Jarak yang menurutnya sangat dekat sebagai seorang siluman untuk mendengarkan suatu pembicaraan. Itulah resiko berada dalam wujud manusia. Sepuluh meter.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut, Hinata-chan?" tawar Sasuke

"Eh? Bisa?" tanya Hinata kaget

"tentu saja, siapapun boleh ikut, lagi pula itu bukan acara resmi, aku dan teman-temanku hanya berjalan-jalan melihat Tokyo di musim dingin"

"Kalau begitu, apa aku bisa mengajak Karin?"

"Karin? Si rambut merah berkacamata itu?"

"Iya"

"tentu, kau juga akan merasa lebih nyaman jika ada temanmu bersamamu. Kurasa, Karin akan jadi bahan ejekan Suigetsu lagi"  
Hinata tertawa pelan lalu menyahut, "ya, mereka tak pernah bisa tak betengkar jika bertemu"

"benar sekali, sepertinya mereka punya dendam atau semacamnya" Sasuke akhirnya ikut tertawa pelan.

"Oya, berapa orang selain aku, Sasuke-kun, Karin, dan Suigetsu yang akan ikut?"

"hmm, kupikir lumayan banyak. Kau tahu, aku juga berencana mengajak si kumis kucing itu?"  
Kening Hinata mengerut, "si kumis...kucing?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Aah," Hinata segera mengangguk mengangguk pemahaman.

"kalian memanggilnya seperti itu? Kumis kucing?" tanya Hinata

"tidak, hanya aku, yang lain memanggil dengan nama, tapi beberapa di antara mereka senang mencandai Naruto, memanggilnya dengan si kuning jabrik" jelas Sasuke lalu tertawa lagi. Hinata tak menyahut, hanya mengangguk-angguk. Entah kenapa, sejak kejadian di bus bersama Naruto tadi malam. Hinata tak bisa berhenti memikirkan pemuda itu. Dan juga, akhir-akhir ini, ia mulai tak memikirkan tentang Sasuke. Maksudnya, sebelum-sebelumnya, Hinata selalu memikirkan Sasuke karena ia menyukai pemuda berambut raven itu. Tetapi sejak Naruto tersenyum padanya tiga hari yang lalu, ketika pemuda itu berjalan melewati kelasnya, Hinata merasa kalau ia mulai ragu dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Pemuda bermata biru safir itu telah mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya.

Suara-suara gadis yang berteriak di pagi hari membuat Hinata dan Sasuke menoleh ke sumber saja. Kening mereka mengerut. Pemandangan yang sudah biasa sedang terjadi lagi di depan mereka. Naruto sebuah seperti aksesoris cantik yang murah sehingga di perebutkan banyak gadis.

"aku akan berhenti sekolah jika kalian seperti ini terus" omel Naruto yang sudah tak tahan dengan kelakuan tak wajar perempuan manusia terhadapnya. Naruto bahkan belum selesai mendengarkan obrolan Hinata dan Sasuke karena gadis-gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul dan meributkannya.

"jangan, Naruto-kun!" hampir semua gadis menyerukan hal yang sama pada Naruto.

"Kau kalian tidak mau, berhenti menempeliku, berperilakulah yang wajar terhadap sesama manusia. Jangan pernah berteriak lagi ketika melihatku, jangan menarik-narik tubuhku, dan berhenti mengikutiku kemanapun. Sebagai manusia kita hanya harus berteman dengan wajar" jelas Naruto.

Semua gadis langsung mengangguk mengerti dengan mata kagum karena untuk pertama kalinya Naruto berbicara sangat lancar meskipun lebih menjelaskan tentang hubungan antar manusia. Mereka kemudian bubar dan membiarkan Naruto bernafas lega.

"Sepertinya penggemarmu semakin kagum" sindir Sasuke. Naruto menoleh dan ternyata Hinata juga Sasuke sedang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil sambil berjalan mendekat.

"terima kasih" ucap Naruto pada Sasuke

"Aku tidak sedang memujimu, bodoh!" omel Sasuke. Hinata menahan tawa.

"benarkah? Tapi kata-katamu itu terdengar seperti pujian" kata Naruto dengan wajah yang benar-benar tak tahu bahwa kata-kata Sasuke tadi adalah sindiran.

"Ah! Sudahlah. Hinata-chan, kami ke kelas dulu, sebentar lagi masuk" kata Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Naruto.

"oh, iya-iya" jawab Hinata cepat.

Sasuke lalu menarik Naruto menuju kelas mereka sementara yang di seret, tetap melihat ke belakang, melihat Hinata. Ternyata Hinata baik-baik saja meskipun tadi malam sempat menggigil hebat. Sementara Hinata, juga menatap Naruto yang sedang di seret Sasuke. Mereka sama-sama tak bisa membaca wajah masing-masing. Apalagi Naruto. Siluman tak pernah cepat untuk mengerti apa yang di inginkan manusia. Bahkan tak bisa membaca raut wajah, nada bicara, juga gerak tubuh. Berbeda dengan manusia yang bisa membaca perasaan orang-orang di sekitar mereka melalui perantara apa saja.

Dua orang itu menatap Uzumaki Naruto dari atas salah satu pohon yang tumbuh besar di halaman sekolah. Dua orang laki-laki dengan jubah merah.

"sepertinya, anak itu yang kita cari selama ini" kata salah satu di antara mereka.

"segera laporkan pada Mito-sama. Tapi, jelaskan bahwa kita belum yakin" kata laki-laki tadi lagi.

"BAIK!" .

* * *

[TBC]


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Fall in Love With You, lagi dan lagi ~**

**[Bab 5]**

* * *

**|Hanya karena mereka tak menginginkanmu, bukan berarti aku juga seperti itu. Kau harus tahu, bahwa di dunia ini, akulah yang paling menginginkanmu|**

Karena khawatir, Hinata akhirnya melangkah mudur perlahan untuk bisa mendekati Naruto. Meninggalkan Karin dan Nagato yang sedang asyik mengobrol di sampingnya.

Sasuke menepati kata-katanya bahwa ia akan mengajak Uzumaki Naruto untuk ikut. Beberapa teman kelas Sasuke yang Hinata kenali hampir ikut semua termasuk si Suigetsu tentu saja. Beberapa diantara mereka adalah si rambut merah muda yang terlihat terlalu mencolok bernama Haruno Sakura. Hinata pernah mendengar dari teman-teman kelasnya bahwa mereka pernah melihat Naruto dan Sakura berkencan di sebuah toko buku yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolah. Beberapa hari setelah Naruto pindah ke sekolah mereka.  
Selain Sakura, ada juga pemuda yang hampir tak pernah melepas kacamata hitam dari matanya. Aburame Shino yang hobi memelihara serangga. Astaga, apakah anjing, kelinci, atau kucing telah punah sehingga pemuda itu memelihara serangga-serangga?. Ada juga gadis berambut cepol dua bernama Ten Ten yang sangat terobsesi pada kakak Hyuuga Hinata, Neji Hyuuga. Sangat terobsesi seolah Neji adalah artis terkenal. Dan pemuda penyuka anjing bernama Inuzuka Kiba yang selalu heboh dan ribut, hampir tak berbeda dengan Suigetsu.

Aah, diantara mereka, kakak Sasuke juga ternyata ikut. Pemuda tampan bernama Uchiha Itachi yang selalu tenang saat situasi apapun. Tidak berbicara banyak tetapi sekali berbicara, semua orang akan menoleh, mendengar, tersenyum, lalu kagum. Pemuda yang hampir sempurna. Dia datang bersama kekasihnya, Konan, yang terlihat selalu ramah pada siapapun. Hanya mereka berdua yang berpasangan disini. Dan hanya mereka berdua yang tak SMU. Mereka kuliah di universitas yang sama.  
Baiklah, sebaiknya kita kembali pada Hinata yang sudah berhasil berada di samping Naruto, berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda itu di belakang. Sementara yang lain, sedang asyik mengobrol di depan.

"Pakailah" kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan jaket orange pada Naruto. Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya berjalan dalam diam karena sibuk merapatkan jaket, menoleh ke arah gadis berambut lavender yang sedang menyodorkan jaket padanya dengan wajah cemas.

"jaketmu. Terima kasih" kata Hinata lagi. Naruto tersenyum sambil menerima kembali jaketnya. Pemuda itu langsung memakai kembali jaketnya.

"Kau memakai dua?" tanya Hinata heran

"Dingin sekali" jawab Naruto kalau kau tidak keberatan ... ngng ... a-apa aku b-bisa bertanya? "

"tentu saja. Jangan terlalu canggung seperti itu padaku, Hinata-chan"

"kenapa tubuhmu dingin sekali? ...ngng maksudku, orang normal tak mungkin memiliki suhu tubuh seperti itu, N-Naruto-san"

Naruto mengutuki dirinya dalam hati. Pasti Hinata bertanya seperti itu karena kejadian di bus kemarin malam. Tentu saja suhu tubuh orang normal tak mungkin seperti suhu tubuh Naruto. Terlalu dingin, seperti es.

"sebenarnya aku hangat, suhu tubuhku normal, tetapi, setiap musim dingin suhu tubuhku memang selalu seperti ini. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Suhu tubuh yang dingin tak akan pernah membuatku sakit"

"a-aku hanya kaget ketika merasakan suhu tubuhmu, kupikir waktu itu kau sedang sakit"

"tidak apa-apa. Oya, Hinata-chan, bisakah kau merahasiakan hal ini?" suara Naruto berubah pelan dan serius. Pemuda itu sedikit menunduk ke arah Hinata agar orang lain tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"merahasiakan hal apa?" tanya Hinata heran karena sepertinya obrolan mereka sejak tadi tak ada masalah penting yang harus di sembunyikan.

"bahwa aku memiliki suhu tubuh yang dingin ketika musim dingin"

"k-kenapa? Kupikir itu bukan sesuatu yang..."

"kumohon!" potong Naruto cepat. Langkah mereka berdua langung berhenti. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan wajah memohon. Pemuda itu sedang berbicara serius.

"i-iya, t-tapi kenapa?." Naruto langusng tersenyum setelah Hinata menyanggupi.

"tak apa, aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu, cukup kau saja" jawab Naruto.

Naruto dan Hinata lalu kembali berjalan dan bergabung bersama teman-teman mereka. Hinata kembali berjalan di samping Karin. Sementara Naruto tetap berjalan paling belakang. Pemuda itu sedang mengawasi sesuatu.

Naruto langsung meminta Hinata merahasiakan tentang suhu tubuhnya yang sebenarnya hangat dan hanya berubah ketika musim dingin saat merasakan ada orang lain yang sedang memperhatikannya dari suatu tempat. Naruto menyadari bahwa ada beberapa orang yang terkadang mengikutinya meskipun Naruto berpura-pura tak tahu. Sayangnya, Naruto sedang berada dalam bentuk manusia sehingga tak bisa mendengar 'mereka' yang mungkin saja mengawasinya dalam jarak yang bisa di jangkau oleh kekuatannya sekarang. Jarak sepuluh meter untuk bisa mendengar suara apapun bisa Naruto dengar dengan baik. Tetapi, musim dingin adalah musim...

"Kita sampai!" seru Sakura. Membuyarkan pikiran Naruto.  
Di depan mereka, ada sebuah bianglala yang sedang berputar dan suasana yang sangat ramai. Naruto mendongak melihat bianglala tersebut. Mulutnya menganga lebar karena terlalu terpana.

"sarang apa itu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah takjub. Pemuda itu terus menatap bianglala yang berputar. Semua orang menatap heran ke arahnya. Dan Naruto balas menatap dengan ekspresi yang lebih heran.

"sarang?!" seru Kiba dan Shino bersamaan. Lalu mereka saling menatap. Kemudian bertengkar, lagi.

"itu bukan sarang, Naruto-kun" kata Sakura tenang

"Itu bianglala!"

"Bianglala?"

"ya, bianglala"

"bukan sarang"

"karena itu berisi manusia"

"bagaimana kau bisa tak tahu kalau itu bianglala?"

"Astaga!"

Semua orang langsung bersuara kecuali Hinata. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan senyum lebar.

"bianglala, ya?" gumam Naruto, mencoba mengingat.

"aku dan Konan akan memesan tempat untuk kita" kata Itachi lalu pergi bersama kekasihnya itu.

"Kau mau naik bersamaku, Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang masih mengagumi 'sarang' yang ia katakan sambil terus mengawasi sekelilignya. Pemuda itu menjadi waspada karena musim dingin sangat mempengaruhi kekuatannya.

"Naruto-kun?" panggil Sakura karena Naruto tak merespon ajakannya.

"Aah, ya, bisa" jawab Naruto cepat. Sakura tersenyum senang. Hinata melihat mereka dengan ekor matanya.  
Mereka kemudian baru di izinkan naik setelah beberapa menit kemudian karena harus bergantian dengan penumpang lain.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar kecil sebentar" kata Hinata tiba-tiba ketika ia dan Sasuke sudah akan naik.

"Biar aku antar, disini terlalu banyak jika kau berjalan sendirian" kata Sasuke cepat.

"tidak merepotkanmu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja tidak" ujar Sasuke.

"b-baiklah kalau begitu" kata Hinata. Mereka lalu pergi untuk mencari kamar kecil.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu kita atur pasangannya. Aku tentu saja dengan Konan. Karin dengan Suigetsu. Sakura dengan..."

"tunggu! Aku tidak ingin berpasangan dengan Suigetsu!" sela Karin cepat.

"kau pikir aku ingin?!" Suigetsu balas berseru.

"dia terlalu cerewet dan menyebalkan!"

"Kau juga cerewet! Rambut merah!"

"kenapa kau membahas rambutku! Dasar tukang onar!"

"karena rambutmu mencolok, sama dengan si kuning jabrik itu!"

"si kuning jabrik?" tanya Nagato, "kemana dia?" lanjutnya. Semua menoleh, mencari si 'kuning jabrik' yang di maksud.

"kemana si Naruto itu?" seru Ten Ten kesal

"aku bahkan tak melihatnya pergi" kata Itachi heran

"apa dia mengantar Hinata-chan?" tebak Konan

"tentu saja tidak, apa Oneesan tidak melihat bahwa Hinata-chan pergi bersama Sasuke-kun?" bantah Sakura.

"lantas pergi kemana si kumis kucing itu?" seru Kiba dan Shino bersamaan. Lalu mereka saling menatap. Kemudian bertengkar, lagi.

* * *

Naruto melompat ke tempat tertinggi di taman hiburan yang ia datangi bersama teman-temannya. Ia sedang mencari siapa yang mengikutinya sejak pagi tadi. Naruto yakin ada yang mengikutinya. Tetapi siapa? Siapa orang yang tahu kalau ia bukan manusia? Zaman sudah berubah. Sudah tak ada lagi makhluk apapun yang mampu hidup hingga tahun ini karena ratusan tahun telah berlalu. Satu-satunya yang abadi hanya dirinya. Tak ada makhluk lain yang abadi.

Perasaan Naruto tiba-tiba tidak enak ketika mengingat siapa kemungkinan orang-orang yang masih mampu untuk tetap hidup sampai tahun ini meskipun mereka tak abadi. Satu-satunya 'mereka' yang terkuat di antara semua. 'Mereka' yang di anugerahi kekuatan dan umur panjang.

"klan Uzumaki, ya" gumam Naruto. Pemuda itu tak takut pada siapapun, tak pernah. Ia hanya ingin agar tak ada siapapun yang mengganggunya selama ia menjadi manusia. Tak boleh ada siapapun yang boleh mengganggu kehidupannya lagi. Jadi, sebelum semuanya terjadi, Naruto akan menghentikan perburuan atas dirinya. Klan itu, Naruto tak tahu kenapa nama depannya adalah marga dari klan Uzumaki. Naruto bahkan tahu siapa yang telah menciptakannya sebagai siluman. Pemuda itu tak tahu apa-apa. Yang ia tahu hanya kenyataan bahwa ia telah hidup sendiri selama ratusan tahun. Naruto tak memiliki ingatan tentang kelahirannya. Juga apakah ia pernah menjadi anak kecil sebelum menjadi besar dan dewasa.

"sayangnya, tak mudah bagi kalian untuk mengenaliku dengan wujud seperti ini" gumam Naruto lagi setelah beberapa menit berlalu ia hanya mengawasi dari tempatnya.

Naruto merasa bahwa ia bisa mengelabuhi siapapun karena tak mudah untuk merasakan auranya, apalagi untuk melihat wujud aslinya.

Naruto turun kembali untuk bergabung bersama teman-temannya ketika kedua telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang sangat di ingat oleh memorinya. Suara yang paling membekas, entah kenapa. Naruto langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Sekitar lima meter di samping kirinya, ia melihat Hinata dan Sasuke sedang berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon yang tak terlalu jauh dari kamar kecil.

"kenapa mereka disana? Bukankah kami harus menaiki sarang...aah, bianglala itu?" gumam Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan kenapa Hinata dan Sasuke berdiri tanpa berbicara dan hanya saling menatap. Naruto hanya mendengar suara Hinata yang mengatakan 'tunggu' sebelum ia melihat mereka berdiri di bawah pohon itu. Naruto tak tahu kenapa ia bisa sangat mengenali suara gadis Hyuuga itu. Ingatannya bagus tentang Hinata. Dan Naruto senang ingatannya tentang Hyuuga Hinata cukup kuat dan mungkin akan semakin kuat saat ia bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan perempuan manusia itu.

"sebentar lagi." Naruto kembali mendengar suara Hinata. Kenapa hanya gadis itu yang berbicara seperti sedang berbisik sementara Sasuke hanya diam dan menunggu dengan wajah tak sabar.  
Ketika akhirnya beberapa menit berlalu. Kening Naruto mengerut ketika melihat wajah Sasuke mendekati wajah Hinata.

"apa yang..." ekspresi wajah Naruto mengeras. Pemuda itu menggeram pelan. Nafasnya berpacu cepat. Kedua matanya memelototi Hinata dan Sasuke. Naruto merasakan kekuatannya ingin melompat keluar untuk mengembalikan wujud aslinya. Naruto menahan dirinya untuk tenang. Jika ia tetap seperti ini, manusia akan tahu bahwa ia bukan manusia. Dan 'mereka' akan merasakan kekuatannya. Ya, mereka pasti akan merasakan kekuatannya.  
Naruto menenangkan dirinya. Tenanglah Naruto. Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Kau sedang berada dalam wujud manusia. Semua yang berada disini manusia. Kau berada diantara manusia. 'Terima kasih'. Memori Naruto tiba-tiba memutar ulang suara itu. Suara Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu berterimakasih padanya, dua kali. Kenapa manusia berterimakasih padanya? Tak ada yang pernah melakukan hal itu.

Suara Hinata akhirnya mampu menenangkan Naruto. Menekan kekuatannya untuk tak keluar dengan alasan yang ia sendiri tak tahu. Naruto hanya tahu bahwa ia marah melihat Hinata dan Sasuke. Dan ketika wajah Sasuke semakin dekat sedangkan Hinata hanya diam saja dengan wajah tegang, Naruto langsung melompat cepat ke arah mereka. Menghancurkan suasana apa yang telah Hinata dan Sasuke bangun.

"hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah ceria seolah ia tak tahu apa-apa. Pemuda itu melirik diam-diam ke arah Hinata yang terlihat sangat kaget dan hembusan nafas yang terdengar lega. Sementara Sasuke, terlihat sama kagetnya, tapi dengan helaan nafas yang berbeda dengan Hinata. Uchiha Sasuke sedang kesal.

Naruto menahan tawa. Tetapi ekspresi wajahnya harus tetap terlihat seperti tak tahu apa-apa. Ia senang melihat Uchiha Sasuke kesal.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian begitu kaget melihatku?"

"bagaimana kau tiba-tiba melompat ke arah kami?" tanya Sasuke, rahangnya mengeras.

"Ah, hahahaha, aku memang pandai melompat, kalian belum tahu?" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang jelas tak gatal.

"s-sebaiknya k-kita s-segera k-kembali ke t-teman-teman k-kita" kata Hinata yang masih sangat kaget dan gugup, juga lega karena Naruto datang di saat yang tepat.

"loh? Hinata-chan, kenapa bicaramu terbata seperti itu?" tanya Naruto, heran. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tak tahu kenapa Hinata bersikap seperti itu. Pemuda itu tak bisa cepat untuk membaca situasi Hinata.

"Dasar pengganggu!" kata Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala Hinata dan bergegas pergi.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" seru Naruto sambil mengikuti Hinata dan Sasuke yang telah berjalan pergi. Nah, kali ini Naruto benar-benar tak tahu kenapa Hinata dan Sasuke bersikap aneh.  
Kening Naruto mengerut, "padahal, aku melompat ke arah mereka hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka lakukan" gumam Naruto lalu berjalan cepat menyusul Hinata dan Sasuke yang sudah berjalan jauh ke depan.

* * *

[TBC]


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Fall in Love With You, again and again ~**

**Judul : Fall in Love With You, again and again.**  
**Author : Ciel Bocchan**  
**Genre : Romance, School, Comedy, and Fantasy**  
**Pairing : NaruHina ( Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata)**  
**Rating : T**

* * *

**[Chapter 6]**

**|Kau harus percaya, bahwa tak ada yang bisa mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu|**

"Kemana saja kalian?" tanya Karin begitu Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata telah kembali.

"kami ke kamar kecil, bukan?" jawab Sasuke kesal. Suasana hatinya masih buruk karena Naruto sudah menghancurkan suasana yang sudah ia bangun bersama Hinata.

"dan kau kuning jabrik?" Tenten menatap sinis pada Naruto.

"aku pergi ke kamar kecil juga" jawab Naruto.

"sudahlah, kita harus segera naik. Aku sudah membagi pasangan dan tidak ada, TAK ADA, yang boleh menolak, mengerti?" suara Itachi yang sudah sangat tegas akhirnya menciutkan nyali semua orang. Jadi, siapaun tak ada yang berani membantah termasuk Karin dan Suigetsu. Itachi sepertinya salah membagi pasangan karena pasangannya malah menjadi seperti ini ; Suigetsu dan Karin, Sasuke dan Sakura, dan karena jumlah anak laki-laki lebih mendominasi, akhirnya satu bianglala berisi lebih dari dua orang kecuali dua pasangan tadi, serta Itachi dan Konan tentu saja. Naruto, Hinata, dan Nagato akan berada dalam satu bianglala. Sementara sisanya, Kiba, Shino, dan Tenten.

"hei, Oniichan, kenapa aku dengan si rambut pink ini?" gerutu Sasuke sambil menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

"aku juga tidak ingin berpasangan denganmu!" Sakura berbalik menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"karena kalian telah berteman dekat sejak kecil, jadi kupasangkan saja kalian" jawab Itachi tenang.

"aku tidak mau!" Sasuke dan Sakura menolak bersamaan. Itachi langsung menatap keduanya dengan tajam, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya mengalah.

"baiklah, ayo kita naik" kata Konan mengakhiri pertengkaran tak penting hanya karena masalah pasangan.

"lagipula, kenapa kalian bertengkar hanya karena pasangan?" kata Naruto yang tak mengerti. Pemuda itu malah mempermasalahkan dirinya sendiri yang harus bersama juga dengan Nagato. Kenapa tak hanya dengan Hinata saja?

"lebih baik kau diam Naruto. Bicaramu tak pernah benar, dasar bodoh!" omel Kiba.

"kenapa kau selalu marah padaku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Pemuda itu memang benar-benar tak tahu kenapa Kiba selalu memarahinya.

"ini sama sekali tak romantis, kenapa kita harus naik bianglala bertiga?" gerutu Tenten.

"setidaknya aku merasa aman karena tidak berdua saja dengan Shino" Kiba bergidik sambil melirik ke arah Shino yang tanpa ekspresi.

"sama" sahut Shino pendek. Kiba menatap temannya itu tak mengerti. Sudahlah.

Nagato menatap Naruto aneh. Karena Naruto memakai dua jaket untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Berlebihan sekali, bukan?.

"ini hampir seperti kita sedang terbang" kata Naruto kagum ketika bianglala mulai berjalan.

"kau tak pernah naik bianglala, Naruto-san?" tanya Hinata ketika melihat Naruto yang benar-benar terlihat bahagia.

"aku tidak suka" kata Naruto tiba-tiba dengan wajah serius. Nagato sampai menoleh ke arah pemuda bermata biru safir itu.

"eh?"

"aku tidak suka kau memanggil namaku dengan akhiran 'san', bagaimana dengan 'kun'?" kata Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

Hinata melongo karena tadinya sempat berpikir bahwa kalimatnya mungkin telah menyinggung Naruto. Sementara Nagato, tertawa hambar, lalu menatap Naruto kesal.

"aah, b-baiklah, N-Naruto-kun"

"omong-omong, Naruto, kau tinggal dengan siapa di rumahmu?" tanya Nagato

Naruto tahu kalau Nagato sedang menyelidikinya.

"aku tinggal sendiri, orangtuaku sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu"

"benarkah?" tanya Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat sedih dan merasa tidak enak karena Nagato telah bertanya hal seperti itu pada Naruto.

"maafkan aku" kata Nagato menyesal.

"tak apa, kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu? Aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri" ujar Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya lagi. Senyum yang terlihat tanpa beban. Senyum yang membuat setiap orang yang melihat akan bergumam 'sepertinya dia tak memiliki masalah apapun'. Senyum yang mampu menipu semua orang.

* * *

Di sebuah rumah tua dipedalaman hutan. Seorang perempuan tua dengan rambut merah yang dicepol dua dan sebagian lagi dibiarkan tergerai, mengatur nafasnya dengan susah payah. Dua pengawal yang ia perintahkan untuk mencari si siluman rubah telah kembali dan sedang menghadap padanya. Dua pengawal itu bersimpuh di depannya yang sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"tetapi, kami belum yakin Mito-sama" kata pengawal 1

"rambutnya membuat kami belum berani untuk muncul dihadapannya, kami takut jika dia hanyalah manusia biasa"

"kenapa dengan rambutnya?" tanya perempuan tua yang dipanggil Mito-sama. Suaranya terdengar sangat lemah, bukan karena perempuan itu sakit, tapi karena usianya yang sudah sangat tua. Perempuan tua itu bahkan tak mampu untuk berdiri dari kursinya.

"rambutnya berwarna kuning, Mito-sama"

"kuning? Aah, rubah itu memiliki rambut merah" kata Mito-sama lemah. Matanya mengerjap lemah. Ia bertahan hidup hingga saat ini berkat kekuatan klannya. Dan sebelum umurnya habis, ia harus menemukan rubah itu. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan pada si rubah yang hilang. Hal-hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan olehnya. Kedua matanya lalu mengerjap lagi. Ingatannya kemudian kembali ke 400 tahun yang lalu ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan si siluman rubah.

**~ flashback 400 Tahun Yang Lalu ~**

Saat itu, Uzumaki Mito dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Gadis kecil itu baru saja kembali dari sungai untuk mengambil ikan yang telah ditangkap oleh teman-temannya. Saat itu sedang musim dingin dan sungai-sungai hampir semuanya telah membeku. Uzumaki Mito dan teman-temannya cukup mudah untuk menangkap ikan ketika musim dingin karena gerakan ikan menjadi lebih lambat akibat sungai yang mulai membeku.

"aku tak ingin membunuh" sebuah suara yang dingin mengagetkan Mito. Gadis kecil itu berjalan pelan dan langsung bersembunyi ketika tak jauh di hadapannya, dua orang pria dewasa sedang berdiri berhadapan. Mito mengenali salah satu pria ber'hakama' hitam itu. Pria dari klan Uchiha bernama Uchiha Madara. Uchiha Madara adalah keturunan Uchiha terkuat saat itu.  
Sementara pria yang satu lagi, Mito tak bisa melihatnya karena dia berdiri membelakangi tempat Mito mengintip. Tetapi, tak butuh waktu lama untuk Uzumaki Mito bisa mengenali siapa sosok yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

Para penduduk mengenalnya sebagai siluman rubah. Uzumaki Naruto namanya. Tetapi saat itu mereka tak tahu namanya. Tak ada siapapun yang tahu, mereka hanya memanggilnya dengan siluman rubah. Sekarang, siluman rubah itu berdiri dengan 'hakama' berwarna merah. Ekornya keluar dari hakama merah itu. Ekor lebat berwarna coklat terang. Siluman rubah itu memiliki rambut merah dan panjang.

"aku tahu kau sedang lemah, rubah" suara Uchiha Madara terdengar sinis. Senyum mengejek terlihat jelas di bibirnya. Naruto menatap manusia itu dingin. Bagaimana pria Uchiha itu tahu bahwa ia sedang lemah?

"apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Naruto

"kekuatanmu"

"kekuatan bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau dapatkan dengan membunuhku. Tak ada raga yang mampu menyimpan kekuatanku"

"kau terlalu meremehkan Uchiha. Klan kami lebih kuat dari klan Uzumaki"

"tapi tubuh Uchiha takkan pernah mampu menyimpan kekuatanku"

Dan ketika Uchiha Madara memulai perkelahian dengan siluman rubah itu. Mito yang hampir menangis ketakutan hendak berlari ketika sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"aku hampir menangkapmu" kata Uchiha Madara ketika Naruto sudah mulai lelah. Rubah itu tak mampu bergerak karena dingin yang semakin membeku. Tubuhnya tak mampu bertahan lebih lama.

"musim dingin membuatmu terlihat sangat menyedihkan, rubah" Madara berjalan mendekati Naruto yang hampir berubah ke wujud yang takkan pernah manusia bayangkan. Wujud paling lemah dari siluman rubah itu.

Uzumaki Mito menoleh kembali untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Gadis kecil itu kaget melihat si rubah tumbang. Apa yang terjadi dengan rubah kuat seperti dia? Bagaimana Uchiha itu bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah?

Suara-suara yang sangat ramai terdengar dari kejauhan. Madara hampir membawa Naruto pergi ketika dilihatnya seorang Uzumaki kecil sedang melihat mereka dengan penuh rasa takut. Bukan hanya Madara yang panik, Naruto juga panik karena suara-suara itu semakin mendekat. Itu suara dari penduduk desa yang hendak menuju tempat mereka.

Usaha terakhir Naruto untuk meloloskan diri dengan kekuatannya yang lemah adalah dengan melompat secepat yang ia bisa. Madara terpaksa pergi dari tempat tersebut karena para penduduk hampir mencapai tempat mereka. Uchiha itu kehilangan si rubah. Tapi musim dingin yang masih panjang membuatnya berpikir bahwa masih banyak waktu hingga musim dingin berakhir untuk menangkap Uzumaki Naruto.

Ketika melewati seorang anak perempuan manusia, Naruto langsung melompat tepat di depan anak tersebut. Uzumaki Mito hampir menangis ketakutan ketika Naruto berada dihadapannya. Gadis kecil itu teruduk di tanah bersalju.

"kau tak seharusnya berada di sini" kata Naruto lalu melompat pergi karena penduduk desa telah sampai.

"Mito, apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" tanya teman-temannya yang datang bersama penduduk.

"rubah...aku melihat siluman rubah itu" kata Mito di sela isaknya.

**~flashback end~**

"Jangan muncul dihadapannya sampai kalian yakin bahwa anak itu adalah Tuan rubah yang kita cari. Tetapi, tetap awasi dia. Kita harus segera menemukannya. Aku sudah tak memiliki banyak waktu yang tersisa" kata Uzumaki Mito

"baik, Mito-sama"

"rambut kuning " gumam Uzumaki Mito sambil mencoba memikirkan apakah ada hal-hal penting yang telah ia lupakan di masa lalu.

Naruto tahu bahwa beberapa orang dari masa lalu telah mencium keberadaannya. Dua kekuatan sedang mencoba menemukannya. Tetapi, tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang boleh menangkapnya. Pemuda itu hanya berharap kalau musim dingin segera berlalu dengan cepat.

"kau menggigil" kata Nagato. Hinata menoleh, cemas.

"sepertinya salju akan turun" kata Hinata sambil terus menatap Naruto. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang menggigil. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Hinata. Tetapi karena pemuda Uzumaki yang sedang bersama mereka. Naruto harus berhati-hati terhadap Nagato walaupun kelihatannya Nagato adalah manusia biasa.

"biar kupinjamkan kau syal" kata Hinata sambil melepas syal tebal berwarna ungu lembut yang melingkar dilehernya.

"tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja" kata Naruto cepat sambil mendorong pelan tangan Hinata yang hampir melingkarkan syal ke lehernya.

"tapi kau menggigil. Kau tidak tahu, bukan? Bahwa aku cukup hangat untuk bisa bertahan di musim salju seperti ini" kata Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya.

"benarkah?" Nagato menyela

"iya, aku hanya merasa dingin saat awal musim dingin. Ketika memasuki akhir minggu pertama, suhu tubuhku akan mulai hangat" jawab Hinata sambil melingkarkan syalnya ke leher Naruto.

Nagato yang tadinya duduk di samping Naruto dan berhadapan dengan Hinata langusng pindah dan duduk disamping gadis itu.

"kenapa kau baru bilang? Aku juga kedinginan" kata Nagato sambil merapatkan tubunya di sisi kanan Hinata. Mencoba mendapatkan kehangatan yang tersalur melalui pakaian gadis Huyuuga itu.

"jangan terlalu dekat, bodoh!" omel Hinata. Nagato tersenyum malu lalu bergeser sedikit untuk menciptakan jarak meskipun tak terlalu terlihat.

"woah! Duduk di dekat Hinata-chan terasa cukup hangat" kata Nagato kagum.

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto yang masih berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"klan Hyuuga memang memiliki suhu tubuh yang cukup panas karena leluhur kami yang dahulu tinggal di daerah pegunungan mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan untuk melawan rasa dingin yang tak pernah berakhir. Setidaknya, itulah yang telah di ceritakan orangtuaku. Aku sendiri tak terlalu percaya" jelas Hinata lalu tertawa kecil.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Pemuda itu percaya, sangat percaya tentu saja, karena setiap klan memiliki kelebihan masing-masing. Seperti klan Inuzuka yang mampu mengendalikan anjing sesuai keinginan mereka, dan mampu mencium baru dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Juga klan Uzumaki yang mampu untuk sembuh dengan cepat meskipun sedang terluka sangat parah, dan memiliki umur panjang. Klan Uchiha yang terkenal dengan kekuatan mata dan pikiran yang mampu mengendalikan siapapun. Dan klan Hyuuga, dengan kemampuan melawan musim digin dengan suhu tubuh mereka yang secara otomatis akan semakin panas jika dingin semakin memuncak, dan kekuatan mata yang konon mampu melihat apapun dari jarak jauh.

Semua kekuatan yang ada hingga saat ini adalah apa yang telah diwariskan oleh leluhur di masa lalu. Tetapi, kekuatan akan semakin melemah seiring dengan perubahan tubuh manusia. Manusia akan berubah semakin lemah dari masa ke masa. Tak lagi sekuat para leluhur mereka.

"boleh aku merasakannya?" tanya Naruto

"a-apa?" Hinata mendadak mati rasa mendengar pertanyaan Naruto

"suhu tubuhmu...melalui tangan" jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

"a-a-ah, t-tentu saja" jawab Hinata kaget, dan malu. Gadis Hyuuga itu mengira kalau Naruto akan meminta sesuatu yang aneh. Hinata lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Ketika Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan bahwa apa yang Hinata katakan benar. Suhu tubuh gadis Hyuuga itu hangat. Tangan Naruto berubah hangat. Dan kekuatannya, kekuatannya seperti hampir kembali. Musim dingin seolah bukan lagi masalah terbesar yang ia takutkan setiap tahun.

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto yang sepertinya terlihat membaik karena telah merasa sedikit hangat karena memegang tangannya. Gadis itu senang bisa membantu Naruto.

"benar-benar hangat. Pantas saja dia sampai tertidur" kata Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Nagato yang telah tertidur sangat nyenyak disamping Hinata. Naruto lalu tertawa. Dan Hinata tak bisa untuk tidak ikut tertawa melihat pemuda bermata biru safir itu.

"waah, salju mulai turun" kata Naruto senang sambil melihat keluar bianglala. Beberapa butir salju telah jatuh ke bumi. Naruto belum juga melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Hinata. Pemuda itu terlalu merasa nyaman karena panas yang tersalurkan melalui tangan kecil Hinata.

Hinata ikut menoleh ke luar bianglala. Salju memang telah turun perlahan. Dan ketika menoleh kembali ke arah Naruto. Melihat pemuda itu yang sedang tersenyum mengangumi salju. Hinata sadar, bahwa pemuda itu, Uzumaki Naruto, telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan hal ini sejak dulu" kata Naruto tiba-tiba setelah selesai mengagumi salju. Ia melepas genggamannya dari tangan Hinata.

"a-apa?"

"aku tidak suka jika ada anak perempuan yang menyukaiku"

Hinata terdiam. Membeku. Dingin sepertinya telah mengalahkan panas tubuhnya.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Fall in Love With You, again and again ~**

**Judul : Fall in Love With You, again and again.**  
**Author : Ciel Bocchan**  
**Genre : Romance, School, Comedy, and Fantasy**  
**Pairing : NaruHina ( Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata)**  
**Rating : T**

* * *

**[Chapter 7]**

**|Kau harus percaya, bahwa tak ada yang bisa mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu|**

Satu minggu berlalu setelah Naruto ikut pergi bersama Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Semuanya tampak terlihat baik-baik saja. Naruto tak lagi merasa bahwa ada yang sedang mengintainya. Anak-anak perempuan tak lagi berisik terhadapnya. Naruto senang kalau perempuan-perempuan manusia itu bersikap biasa terhadapnya. Naruto tak ingin ada manusia yang menyukainya. Pemuda itu hanya ingin ia dan manusia berteman baik.

Tetapi, ada satu hal yang sangat Naruto rasakan, telah berubah. Bahwa Hyuuga Hinata, menjauhinya. Ya, gadis berambut indigo panjang itu seperti sengaja menjauhinya. Naruto tak ingin ada manusia yang menjauhinya. Apalagi manusia itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto bahkan tak mengerti kenapa dirinya merasa ada yang berbeda ketika bersama Hinata. Naruto menyukai semua teman-temannya. Naruto menyukai saat ketika ia bersama, berkumpul, atau mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Tetapi pemuda itu merasa berbeda saat bersama Hinata. Ketika berada di dekat gadis itu. Semuanya tak sama ketika ia sedang bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"kenapa? Padahal aku menyukai mereka semua" gumam Naruto bingung.

Yang Naruto tahu, bahwa dirinya merasa nyaman ketika Hyuuga Hinata berada di dekatnya. Pemuda itu menyukai semua yang dilakukan Hinata. Cara gadis itu tersenyum. Caranya tertawa. Caranya menatap. Caranya berbicara. Caranya bergerak. Semuanya telah Naruto ingat baik-baik. Memorinya menyimpan semua itu dengan baik. Naruto tak tahu kenapa ia bisa begitu cepat mengingat apapun yang telah Hinata lakukan.

"kenapa kau melamun saja? Sudah waktunya pulang" kata Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan tasnya. Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu langsung membereskan buku-bukunya. Memakai jaket. Lalu beranjak keluar kelas bersama Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa aku boleh bermain di tempatmu? Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan kakakmu" kata Naruto ketika mereka telah keluar dari kelas.

"bicara dengan kakakku? Ada masalah apa kalian?"

"rahasia" jawab Naruto.

"tentu saja. Kau boleh datang, Itachi-niichan baru pulang ke rumah saat sore hari. Tapi, aku tidak bisa ikut menemanimu" kata Sasuke dengan senyum lebar.

"kenapa?"

"aku ada janji dengan Hinata-chan" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah berseri-seri. Pemuda Uchiha itu sedang menyombongkan diri. Kening Naruto mengerut, antara heran dan kesal.

"Sasuke!" sebuah suara yang sudah sangat Sasuke kenal menyerukan namanya.

"seharusnya aku tidak berteman dengan laki-laki cerewet seperti itu" gumam Sasuke. Suigetsu datang dengan wajah cerah.

"kenapa kalian tak menungguku?" gerutunya. Naruto hampir berbicara ketika ekor matanya melihat Hyuuga Hinata.

"ngng, sepertinya aku harus pulang lebih dulu, rumah kita tak searah, bukan?" kata Naruto cepat lalu segera menyingkir. Pemuda itu juga tak ingin mendengar ocehan tak penting Suigetsu.

* * *

Hinata sedang berjalan pulang bersama Karin dan Nagato menuju halte bus ketika sebuah suara menyerukan namanya.

"Hinata-chan!" dua kali sudah Uzumaki Naruto menyerukan namanya.

"sebenarnya kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba menjauhi Naruto padahal sebelumnya kau senang pada si rambut kuning itu" kata Karin.

Hinata tak menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis Hyuuga itu terus berjalan walaupun tadi sempat menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto terlihat frustasi karena kau tak ingin bicara padanya" kata Nagato sambil tersenyum kecil. Kasihan pada Naruto.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil Naruto yang akhirnya telah berdiri mencegat Hinata. Hinata otomatis berhenti. Gadis itu hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap Naruto.

"seperti biasa, larimu selalu cepat" kata Karin lalu menarik Nagato menjauh. Membiarkan agar Naruto dan Hinata berbicara berdua.

"hai" sapa Naruto sambil berusaha melihat wajah Hinata yang terus menunduk.

"ngng, Hinata-chan, aku ingin menanyakan ini, apa kau membenciku?"

"tidak!" jawab Hinata cepat sambil mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menatap Naruto. Hinata tak pernah membenci Naruto. Lagipula, kenapa ia harus membenci pemuda itu?

"kukira kau membenciku, karena kau tak mau bicara denganku sejak satu minggu ini" kata Naruto pelan. Pemuda itu memperhatikan raut wajah serta gerakan Hinata. Dan ia tak bisa membaca apapun melalui itu.

"a-aku hanya...teralu s-sibuk akhir-akhir ini"

"aah, hahaha... kukira kau membenciku" kata Naruto yang langsung tertawa lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Pemuda itu tak bisa membedakan mana kebohongan dan kejujuran.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia sampai harus menjauhi Naruto hanya karena perasaannya yang mungkin bisa dibilang, perasaan sepihak. Tetapi, Hinata meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ketika malam itu _ di bianglala_ ia menyatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia jatuh cinta pada Uzumaki Naruto, itu terjadi karena ia terbawa suasana. Ya, Hinata yakin kalau saat itu ia hanya terbawa suasana. Karena saat itu Naruto sedang menggenggam tangannya. Karena melihat senyum pemuda itu ketika salju turun. Ya, Hinata hanya terbawa suasana. Hingga saat ini, satu-satunya orang yang ia sukai, hanya Sasuke, masih Uchiha Sasuke.

"kalau kalian masih lama, kami akan pulang lebih dulu. Naruto, rumahmu searah dengan Hinata, bukan?" seru Karin yang dari tadi sedang menunggu Hinata.

"aku akan bersamanya!" Naruto balas berseru. Karin melambai ke arah Hinata dan Naruto kemudian pulang bersama Nagato.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang" kata Naruto. Hinata mengangguk.

Gadis itu terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tak menyukai Naruto, bahwa perasannya pada Naruto malam itu hanya karena ia terbawa suasana.

"bagaimana kau dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata setelah mereka kembali berjalan.

"bagaimana? Apa yang bagaimana?" Naruto malah balik bertanya. Pemuda itu bingung dengan pertanyaan Hinata.

"m-maksudku, hubungan kalian" Hinata tak habis pikir kenapa Naruto _ kata teman-temannya _ sama sekali tak mengerti dengan asmara.

"hubungan? Oh, hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Sakura-chan baik padaku. Aku juga harus baik padanya, bukan?" Naruto meminta pendapat walaupun pemuda itu tahu kalau jika orang lain berbuat baik padanya, ia harus balas dengan berbuat baik pula.

"i-iya, kau juga harus baik pada orang yang telah berbuat baik padamu"

"oya, aku lupa membawakan syalmu, Hinata-chan, maafkan aku" ucap Naruto menyesal.

"tak apa, kau boleh memakainya lagi jika kau mau, aku tidak terlalu memerlukannya" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Naruto karena Hinata hanya memakai sweater tipis untuk menutupi baju seragamnya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah pernah bercerita padamu, bukan?"

"aah, iya-iya, aku ingat" kata Naruto sambil mengangguk paham.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di halte bus. Jalanan sudah memutih karena tertutup salju. Naruto dan Hinata duduk untuk menunggu bus selanjutnya.

"sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu sering keluar saat musim dingin, Naruto-kun. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana suhu tubuhmu. Kau bisa membeku jika terlalu lama berada di luar, kecuali untuk pergi sekolah. Musim dingin tak baik untuk suhu tubuh sepertimu" Hinata tiba-tiba memberikan nasehat untuk Naruto. Gadis itu hanya khawatir dengan suhu tubuh Naruto yang tak wajar. Akan sangat berbahaya kalau pemuda itu sering berada di luar rumah.

"terima kasih" ucap Naruto. Pemuda itu tersenyum sangat tulus.

Naruto telah hidup ratusan tahun. Namun, tak ada yang pernah memperingatinya seperti Hinata memberi peringatan tentang musim dingin yang berbahaya untuk tubuhnya. Naruto tahu, bahwa musim dingin memang sangat mengganggunya. Mengganggu kekuatannya.

* * *

"Kita harus segera menemukan buku kuno klan Uzumaki sebelum Uzumaki Mito menemukannya" kata Uchiha Izuna sambil menatap sebuah lukisan yang terpasang di dinding. Uchiha Izuna adalah penerus Uchiha Madara. Karena Madara pernah mengatakan bahwa satu-satunya yang cocok untuk menggantikannya adalah Uchiha Izuna.

Uchiha Madara meninggal dua ratus tahun yang lalu karena kekuatan Uzumaki yang ia simpan dalam tubuhnya telah habis. Madara tak lagi mampu bertahan dan tak bisa menemukan klan Uzumaki dimanapun. Namun, Uchiha Madara memiliki Uchiha Izuna. Satu-satunya Uchiha yang paling cocok dan memiliki peluang besar untuk bisa menangkap si rubah.

Uchiha Izuna telah hidup selama hampir dua ratus tahun dengan kekuatan yang disalurkan Madara sebelum meninggal. Juga dari kekuatan umur panjang yang telah ia ambil dari beberapa klan Uzumaki yang telah ia kalahkan. Saat ini, fisiknya juga tak lagi sekuat dulu. Ia bisa bertahan hidup hingga saat ini karena kekuatan klan Uzumaki yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya.

"sampai saat ini, kami belum bisa menemukan satupun klan Uzumaki yang tersisa selain Uzumaki Mito dan beberapa bawahannya yang masih hidup" lapor anggota Uchiha lainnya. Beberapa anggota Uchiha telah Izuna salurkan sebagian kekuatan klan Uzumaki agar mereka bisa bertahan lebih lama untuk membantunya menemukan si rubah. Dan sebagian lagi adalah anggota Uchiha yang terlahir di zaman ini.

"jika kita bisa menemukan buku itu lebih dulu, maka, si rubah akan berada dalam genggaman kita" kata Uchiha Izuna.

"sayangnya, tak ada siapapun yang tahu dimana buku kuno itu saat ini" kata suara yang lain

"ya, buku itu sepertinya telah sengaja disembunyikan oleh Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina"

"karena menurut cerita yang telah beredar, dua manusia itulah yang terakhir kali melihat buku tersebut"

Mata Izuna menyipit mendengar dua nama itu. Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Sebab, Uchiha Madara pernah menyebut dua nama itu dalam beberapa ceritanya dahulu. Siapa sebenarnya mereka?

* * *

Naruto sudah berada di rumah Sasuke untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan Uchiha Itachi. Sayangnya, Itachi belum pulang.

"sebentar lagi" kata Sasuke yang sedang duduk di pintu rumah sambil memakai sepatunya. Pemuda berambut raven itu telah rapi.

"kau jadi pergi?" tanya Naruto yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu

"tentu saja. Aku berniat menembak Hinata-chan" jawab Sasuke semangat

"MENEMBAK? APA KAU SUDAH GILA? KENAPA KAU INGIN MENEMBAK HINATA-CHAN, SASUKE? KAU AKAN MEMBUATNYA TERLUKA!" teriak Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning itu sampai berdiri karena terlalu kaget. Sasuke bahkan lebih kaget karena Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak.

"apa-apaan kau ini? Terluka apa? Aku hanya ingin menembak...tunggu! jangan bilang kau berpikir bahwa aku ingin menembak seperti yang dilakukan polisi pada penjahat?" tanya Sasuke curiga

"TENTU SAJA ITU YANG AKU PIKIRKAN! POLISI SUDAH SERING MENEMBAK ORANG DAN MEREKA TERLUKA ATAU MATI. BAGAIMANA JIKA KAU MEMBUAT HINATA-CHAN, MATI?" Naruto masih berteriak.

Uchiha Sasuke mendelik kesal. Ia berjalan ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri melotot padanya. Pemuda Uchiha itu lalu memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras.

"sebenarnya kau ini tinggal di pedalaman jepang bagiman mana? Siapa bilang aku akan menembak Hinata-chan seperti polisi menembak penjahat, bodoh! Menembak maksudku adalah menyatakan, pernyataan suka" jelas Sasuke frustasi. Pemuda itu tak habis pikir dengan Naruto. Kenapa ada manusia sebodoh dia?

"suka?" tanya Naruto bingung

"ya, suka! Kau juga tak tahu SUKA itu apa?" Sasuke berteriak di depan Naruto. Geram dengan kebodohan pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"aku tahu. Seperti aku menyukaimu, Sakura-chan, ngng, Shino, Tenten, Ki..."

"cukup! Aku bisa gila berbicara denganmu!" hardik Sasuke.

Itachi akhirnya pulang juga. Dan melihat adiknya sedang melotot pada temannya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Itachi sambil melepas sepatunya.

Kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke itu baru saja pulang dari kampus. Pemuda itu kemudian masuk ke rumah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Tak ada. Naruto hanya bertingkah bodoh, seperti biasa" jawab Sasuke yang beranjak menuju pintu. Sudah waktunya ia menjemput Hinata.

"mau kemana kau?" tanya Itachi

"oya, Naruto kemari untuk berbicara dengan Oniichan" kata Sasuke sebelum pergi

"mau kemana kau?" tanya Itachi lagi

"kencan" jawab Sasuke dengan senyum lebarnya. Pemuda berambut raven itu sedang memamerkan kencannya dengan Hinata.

"jangan pulang terlalu malam, salju sepertinya akan turun" kata Itachi. Tak terlalu menghiraukan Itachi, Sasuke kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu. Itachi menghela nafas.

"aku tak pernah tau bahwa kita punya urusan" kata Itachi bercanda. Naruto hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Siluman rubah itu suka sekali menggaruk rambut kuning jabriknya saat ia dalam wujud manusia. Tetapi, rautnya berubah serius ketika Itachi telah duduk untuk menunggunya berbicara.

"sebelum aku berbicara, apa Oniisan ingin membuat janji denganku?" tanya Naruto. Itachi terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab, "tergantung apa isi perjanjiannya."

"aku percaya padamu, Itachi-niisan" kata Naruto tegas. Kening Itachi mengerut.

"karena itu aku ingin membicarakan masalah ini dengan Oniisan" lanjut Naruto

"oke, sepertinya ini hal serius. Aku bisa saja berjanji, tetapi..."

"perjanjiannya mudah, bahwa Itachi-niisan tak boleh memberitahu siapapun tentang pembicaraan kita" potong Naruto bahkan sebelum Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Naruto yakin dengan Uchiha Itachi. Rubah itu sudah merasakan kebaikan dari kakak Uchiha Sasuke itu sejak melihatnya saat ia pertama kali datang ke rumah Sasuke.

"siapapun?"

"termasuk Sasuke" tegas Naruto.

"ngng, baiklah. Aku cukup pintar menjaga rahasia orang lain"

"aku ingin bertanya sedikit tentang klan Uchiha" kata Naruto langsung

"menyelidiki?" Itachi balik bertanya. Curiga dengan nada bicara Naruto

"aku tak menyelidiki, tapi diselidiki. Bukankah aku juga harus berbalik menyelidiki sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku?"

"jelaskan" kata Itachi yang sudah mulai serius

"seseorang sedang mengintaiku, berasal dari Uchiha. Tetapi aku belum yakin. Karena itu aku ingin bertanya pada Itachi-niisan, untuk memastikan" Naruto mulai menjelaskan. Pemuda itu berhenti sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Itachi. Kemudian melanjutkan ketika Itachi telah mengangguk.

"saat ini, siapa anggota tertua klan Uchiha?" tanya Naruto, suaranya berubah pelan, hampir seperti berbisik

"anggota tertua? Kurasa saudara dari kakekku, kakek Shisui. Usianya hampir seratus lima puluh tahun"

"seratus lima puluh tahun?" gumam Naruto.

"nama beliau, Uchiha Obito"

"Uchiha Obito" Naruto bergumam lagi.

"hidup selama itu benar-benar suatu keajaiban, bukan? Mungkin karena itu klan kami dianggap sebagai klan terkuat saat ini" kata Itachi.

"apakah ada yang lebih tua?" Naruto berharap jika Itachi akan menjawab 'ada'.

"tentu saja tak ada, manusia seperti apa yang mampu hidup selama ratusan tahun? Kakek Shisui saja benar-benar beruntung bisa hidup hingga saat ini. Kecuali..." Itachi sengaja tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena pemuda Uchiha itu yakin kalau Naruto tahu kelanjutannya.

"klan Uzumaki dan klan lain yang memiliki sebagian dari kekuatan klan tersebut" lanjut Naruto.

"Aku tahu. Masalahnya, aku tak bisa mendekati klan Uzumaki saat ini"

"bukankah kau juga klan Uzumaki?"

"mereka tak mempercayaiku. Oniisan lihat sendiri bagaimana aku berbeda, contoh yang paling terlihat adalah warna rambut" kata Naruto. Padahal Naruto saja tidak tahu kenapa nama belakangnya adalah Uzumaki.

"iya-iya, rambutmu memang sangat berbeda dengan mereka"

Itachi menahan tawa setelah menyadari bahwa warna rambut Naruto memang sangat jauh berbeda dengan warna rambut dominan klan Uzumaki, merah.

"tapi, siapa orang yang sedang berusaha menyelidikimu itu? Kau bisa lapor polisi saja, bukan?" usul Itachi

"masalahku tak bisa diselesaikan oleh polisi" kata Naruto.

Pembicaraan mereka terganggu karena suara bel dari arah pintu. Naruto sangat kaget karena takut ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Itachi segera beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Ternyata tamu mereka adalah tetangga paling dekat. Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu datang dengan wajah ditekuk, dan kedua tangan yang memegang piring berisi kue yang telah ditutup agar lalat tak mengerubungi.

"hai, Sakura-chan, aku tahu kenapa kau kesini dengan wajah ditekuk, lagi. Pasti Ibumu baru saja membuat kue dan memaksamu memberikan sebagian pada Sasuke, benar?"

"Tentu saja. Oniisan pikir aku mau kesini untuk menemui Sasuke kalau tidak dipaksa Ibu? Aku lebih senang bertemu Oniisan dari pada si Sasuke menyebalkan itu!" gerutu Sakura. Gadis itu lalu menyodorkan kue ditangannya pada Itachi.

"omong-omong, kemana dia?" tanya Sakura karena biasanya, jika ia berkunjung, Sasuke akan menyambut dengan mulut pedasnya.

"Sasuke pergi kencan dengan gadis Hyuuga itu" jawab Itachi.

"Hinata?" tanya Sakura kaget

"siapa lagi. Kau tidak mau masuk dulu?" tawar Itachi

"tidak usah, aku harus membantu Ibu lagi" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah. Terima kasih kuenya"

"Oniisan, bantu aku, bilang pada Sasuke bahwa aku telah menaruh racun dalam kue itu. Dia pasti akan ketakutan setengah mati" kata Sakura, lalu tertawa pelan.

"kau ini, ada-ada saja" Itachi ikut tertawa. Sakura kemudian pamit pulang.

Naruto bersiap-siap untuk pulang ketika Itachi telah menaruh kue ke dalam kulkas.

"sudah hampir gelap, akan semakin dingin jika aku pulang terlambat"

"baiklah, sepertinya, salju juga sebentar lagi akan turun"

"Itachi-niisan, beritahu aku jika Oniisan tahu sesuatu, hal aneh apapun tentang Uchiha. Aku berjanji aku hanya ingin tahu bukan untuk menghancurkan Uchiha"

"aku percaya padamu" sahut Itachi. Senyum pemuda Uchiha ramah dan hangat. Itachi sepertinya tahu jika Naruto memang tak bermaksud buruk pada Uchiha.

* * *

Naruto merapikan tudung jaketnya sambil berjalan menuju halte terdekat dari rumah Sasuke. Salju sudah turun sejak beberapa menit lalu. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Tadi, Naruto berbicara sebentar lagi dengan Itachi sampai tak menyadari bahwa langit telah gelap dan salju telah turun, dan semakin lama semakin lebat. Naruto yang sedang menahan tubuhnya agar tak menggigil hampir mencapai halte ketika dilihatnya dua orang yang sangat ia kenal berjalan keluar dari halte.

"bukankah itu Sasuke dan Hinata-chan?" gumam Naruto lalu mempercepat langkahnya ke arah mereka karena salah satu dari mereka terlihat tidak baik.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto ketika telah berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. Hinata membantu Sasuke agar bisa berjalan sampai ke rumah. Gadis Hyuuga itu melingkarkan tangan kanan Sasuke di lehernya.

"Sasuke-kun hampir membeku. Bantu aku" kata Hinata panik karena tubuh Sasuke yang sejak tadi bergantung padanya terasa semakin berat karena tubuh pemuda berambut raven itu mulai kaku.

Melihat Sasuke yang pucat dan menggigil hebat membuat Naruto juga ikut panik. Pemuda itu langsung melepas jaketnya untuk menutupi tubuh Sasuke dan membantu Hinata memapah tubuh kaku pemuda Uchiha itu. Naruto terlalu panik sampai lupa memikirkan keadaannya sendiri. Berjalan di tengah hujan salju yang semakin lebat hanya dengan kaos lengan pendek yang tipis. Apalagi saat ini ia berada dalam wujud manusia. Kekuatannya yang sedang lemah ketika berada dalam wujud sekarang akan semakin lemah lagi dengan suhu yang semakin dingin. Berbeda dengan saat Naruto berada dalam wudud silumannya. Ia bisa bertahan lebih lama.

Itachi kaget ketika melihat Naruto kembali lagi. Tetapi bersama dengan Hinata dan adiknya yang hampir beku. Pemanas ruang tamu yang telah di nyalakan tak bisa membuat Sasuke langsung membaik. Karena itu Hinata terus berada di sisi Sasuke. Gadis Hyuuga itu menyelimuti Sasuke dengan selimut yang telah di bawakan Itachi. Hinata lalu merangkul Sasuke agar panas tubuhnya bisa membuat keadaan Sasuke mambaik.

"apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke, Hinata-chan?" tanya Itachi panik setelah menyuruh Sasuke meminum teh hangat. Ia juga membuatkan masing-masing satu cangkir untuk Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto mengambil kembali jaketnya, membersihkan salju yang menempel disana, lalu memakainya kembali. Pemuda Uzumaki itu langsung menghabiskan satu gelas teh yang masih panas dalam sekali teguk.

"Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba menggigil saat salju mulai turun" jelas Hinata

"anak ini! Sudah kubilang untuk tak pulang terlalu malam. Salju sering turun ketika malam hari" omel Itachi sambil memukul pelan kepala adiknya. Sasuke tak merespon. Pemuda itu belum bisa berbicara karena bibirnya masih kaku.

"tapi, sepertinya si rambut kuning itu tak kalah beku" bisik Itachi sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan kepalanya. Naruto sedang sibuk sendiri mengurus tubuhnya yang menggigil.

"aku tak apa-apa" sahut Naruto

"kau dengar?" tanya Itachi kaget. Tentu saja ia kaget karena Naruto duduk cukup jauh dari mereka bertiga.

"p-pendengarannya m-memang t-tajam" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia sudah mulai bisa berbicara karena panas tubuh Hinata membantu mencairkan beku di tubuhnya.

"sepertinya kau sudah mulai membaik. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Sudah hampir jam delapan malam" kata Naruto cepat sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Naruto sudah tak sabar ingin sampai di rumahnya dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan sambil tidur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tetapi, mengingat kondisi tubuhnya saat ini yang sudah benar-benar hampir membeku. Naruto sepertinya harus kembali ke wujud aslinya untuk bisa mengurangi dingin tubuhnya. Karena pada dasarnya, suhu tubuh Naruto memang hangat kecuali saat musim dingin.

"antarkan Hinata-chan, Naruto" seru Sasuke yang masih menggigil.

"kau lihat kondisiku sekarang? Aku tak mungkin mengantarnya pulang. Hinata-chan, pulanglah dengan Naruto. Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu" kata Sasuke

"tak apa Sasuke-kun. Sebaiknya kau istirahat agar tubuhmu membaik" ujar Hinata.

"baiklah. Cepat Hinata-chan, saljunya semakin lebat" Naruto berbicara tanpa melihat gadis Hyuuga itu. Ia sibuk menatap ke luar pintu. Berharap salju berhenti turun setidaknya sampai ia berada di rumah. Naruto kemudian memasang tudung jaket di kepalanya.

Hinata melepas rangkulannya dari Sasuke. Sweater berwarna ungu lembut yang ia pakai terlihat agak kusut karena memapah pemuda itu.

"hati-hati, Hinata-chan" seru Sasuke ketika Naruto dan Hinata sudah hampir keluar dari pintu rumah.

Hinata tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk. Gadis itu kemudian mengikuti Naruto yang sepertinya tak sabar untuk pulang. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang telah memutih dan menembus lebatnya salju yang turun.

Tanpa sadar, kuku-kuku jari Naruto memanjang di dalam saku jaketnya. Ia ingin segera berubah untuk mengurangi rasa dinginnya. Tetapi, ia harus mengantar Hinata dulu. Hinata yang sejak tadi berjalan agak jauh dibelakangnya berjalan cepat agar bisa menyusul Naruto. Gadis Hyuuga itu terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan di tengah salju seperti ini.

"kau menggigil lagi?" tanya Hinata yang telah berada disamping Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Karena itu aku harus segera mengantarmu pulang lalu pulang ke rumahku sendiri" jawab Naruto. Wajah pemuda Uzumaki itu agak memerah karena terlalu kedinginan. Nafasnya berubah menjadi uap.

"aku akan membantumu sampai ke rumah" kata Hinata sambil mendekat ke sisi Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sedang mendongak cemas ke arahnya.

"hangat" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan gigi yang sesekali menggelutuk karena kedinginan. Pemuda Uzumaki itu sangat terbantu dengan keberadaan Hinata di sisinya. Panas tubuh Hinata sedikit menghangatkannya walaupun hanya sisi tubuh Hinata yang mengenai sisi tubuhnya. Bahkan sweater tipis Hinata mampu menghangatkannya. Perlahan, kuku-kuku panjang Naruto memendek kembali.

"lagipula, kenapa kau berada diluar rumah saat salju lebat seperti ini?" tanya Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu bisa merasakan dingin tubuh Naruto.

"aku ada urusan dengan Itachi-niisan" jawab Naruto.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di halte bus dan tak perlu menunggu lama karena bus langsung datang. Beberapa orang yang juga menunggu di halte tampak tak sabar untuk naik karena suhu diluar benar-benar dingin. Kali ini, Naruto dan Hinata beruntung bisa mendapat tempat duduk walaupun dibarisan belakang. Beberapa orang terpaksa berdiri.

"ngng, Hinata-chan..." panggil Naruto dengan suaranya yang gemetar karena kondisi Naruto hampir menyamai Sasuke. Tetapi, Naruto tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Hinata tiba-tiba memotong.

"tubuhmu kaku, Naruto-kun" kata Hinata cemas. Gadis itu memegang sisi kiri jaket Naruto.

"dengarkan aku dulu" kata Naruto yang sesekali harus mengatur nafas agar bisa berbicara lancar. Kedua tangannya yang berada di masing-masing saku jaket tak bisa bergerak. Beku.

"a-ada apa?" Hinata menatap cemas pemuda bermata biru safir yang duduk disampingnya.

"ini darurat, kau harus membantuku. Kalau tidak, aku akan membuat semua orang berteriak ketakutan. Bukan hanya semua orang, tetapi kau juga, Hinata-chan" Naruto berbicara sangat cepat karena kekuatan Naruto saat berada dalam wujud manusia hampir menghilang. Kekuatannya melemah karena tubuhnya yang hampir beku. Sebagain tubuhnya telah beku.

Hinata kaget, ketakutan melihat cara bicara Naruto yang berubah. Hinata baru saja akan balik bertanya karena masih bingung ketika melihat ada yang berubah pada warna mata pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"N-Naruto-kun... w-warna matamu..." suara Hinata sampai terbata-bata karena melihat perubahan pada warna mata Naruto.

"hanya kamu yang bisa membantuku saat ini, kumohon, Hinata-chan" kata Naruto lagi. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata serius.

Gadis Hyuuga itu menelan ludah karena panik. Wajahnya pucat ketika melihat bola mata Naruto juga mulai berubah. Dengan susah payah, Hinata akhirnya berbicara, "a-apa yang... b-b-bisa a-aku b-bantu?"

"mungkin ini sedikit tidak sopan. Tapi aku butuh apa saja yang bisa menghangatkanku. Jadi..." Naruto berhenti sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Hinata.

"j-jadi?"

"bisakah aku memelukmu? Aku ingin bilang seperti itu tadi, tapi, kau lihat aku beku dan aku tak bisa bergerak, tanganku tak bisa kukeluarkan dari saku jaket"

"j-jadi?" Hinata semakin panik, bukan karena ia tahu apa yang Naruto inginkan. Tapi, karena melihat kedua mata Naruto telah berubah total. Hinata melihat bahwa mata itu seperti mata kucing, mata Naruto berubah menjadi warna coklat terang. Dan Hinata tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata itu. Gadis itu terlalu kaget, juga kagum.

"aku berharap kau ingin membantuku, Hinata-chan. Aku sudah hampir sampai pada batasku. Aku akan..."

"a-aku akan membantumu, N-Naruto-kun" potong Hinata cepat.

Gadis itu tahu kalau Naruto benar-benar butuh bantuannya saat ini. Hinata bisa melihat bahwa Naruto sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi. Pemuda Uzumaki itu membeku.

Akhirnya, Hinata bergeser agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Hinata menghela nafas berkali-kali karena detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berpacu cepat. Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan kedua matanya yang telah berubah.  
Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya. Perlahan, gadis Hyuuga itu memegang pipi Naruto . Hinata bisa merasakan bagaimana pipi Naruto memerah dan beku. Kemudian, Hinata menarik kepala pemuda Uzumaki itu perlahan, ke arahnya. Naruto tersenyum kecil. Hinata balas tersenyum sebelum akhirnya gadis Hyuuga itu menaruh kepala Naruto di pundaknya kanannya. Menyandarkan kepala pemuda itu untuk memberikan rasa nyaman, aman.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Fall in Love With You, again and again ~ [Chapter 8]**

**Judul : Fall in Love With You, again and again.**  
**Author : Ciel Bocchan**  
**Genre : Romance, School, Comedy, and Fantasy**  
**Pairing : NaruHina ( Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata)**  
**Rating : T**

* * *

_**|Hanya karena mereka tak menginginkanmu, bukan berarti aku juga seperti itu. Kau harus tahu, bahwa di dunia ini, akulah yang paling menginginkanmu|**_

Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya. Perlahan, gadis Hyuuga itu memegang pipi Naruto. Hinata bisa merasakan bagaimana pipi Naruto memerah dan beku. Kemudian, Hinata menarik kepala pemuda Uzumaki itu perlahan, ke arahnya. Naruto tersenyum kecil. Hinata balas tersenyum sebelum akhirnya gadis Hyuuga itu menaruh kepala Naruto dipundaknya kanannya. Menyandarkan kepala pemuda itu untuk memberikan rasa nyaman, aman.  
Naruto bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya mulai menghangat ketika Hyuuga Hinata memeluknya. Kedua tangan gadis Hyuuga itu bahkan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya. Untuk memberikan rasa aman yang lebih baik.  
Uzumaki Naruto hampir saja berubah ke bentuk yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh siapapun, bahkan oleh manusia ratusan tahun lalu. Berubah ke bentuk yang paling lemah. Kelemahannya yang tak pernah orang lain tahu.

* * *

Uzumaki Mito mengingat apa yang telah ia lupakan di masa lalu. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa meskipun usinya telah ratusan tahun? Tentang salah satu anggota klannya yang masih sangat muda bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Perempuan berambut merah panjang yang menikah dengan pria dari sebuah klan baru. Pria itu bernama Namikaze Minato. Ya, mereka adalah dua orang yang tak boleh dilupakan. Pria dari klan Namikaze itu adalah satu-satunya pria yang pernah mengalahkan Uchiha Madara meskipun tak sampai membunuhnya.

"Apa kalian pernah mendengar cerita tentang Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato?" tanya Mito pada dua orang yang telah ia tugaskan untuk mencari Naruto.

"Saya pernah mendengar mereka Mito-sama. Namikaze Minato adalah pria dari sebuah klan yang entah datang dari mana. Dia adalah pria dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Cerita yang banyak beredar pernah mengatakan bahwa dia bukan manusia"

"Dan Uzumaki Kushina adalah salah satu anggota terkuat klan Uzumaki. Bukankah mereka telah menikah, Mito-sama?"

"Ya, mereka memang telah menikah. Aku telah melupakan itu. Usiaku telah menutup hampir semua memori yang telah diberikan oleh banyak orang" jawab Uzumaki Mito

"Mungkinkah..."

"Sepertinya begitu. Tuan rubah yang kita cari adalah putra mereka. Karena itu kita harus segera menemukan buku peninggalan Kushina dan Minato. Buku itu menceritakan semua tentang tuan rubah itu" kata Mito

"Tetapi, Mito-sama...bagaimana mereka bisa memiliki seorang putra yang bukan manusia?"

"Bukankah cerita itu pernah beredar? Bahwa Namikaze Minato bukan manusia" jawab Mito

"Sepertinya, siluman rubah itu telah mewarisi lebih banyak gen dari Ayahnya"

"Entah di mana Kushina dan Minato menyembunyikan buku itu. Buku kuno tersebut sengaja dibuat oleh mereka agar tuan rubah itu bisa membacanya suatu saat nanti. Buku yang hampir banyak orang menginginkannya. Tetapi mereka mati sebelum menemukannya karena mereka tak bisa hidup hingga ratusan tahun seperti klan kita. Kecuali klan Uchiha yang pernah merebut sebagian kekuatan klan kita. Beberapa dari Uchiha pasti masih hidup hingga saat ini, dan menginginkan buku yang sama untuk bisa mendapatkan siluman rubah itu"

"Kami akan mencari buku tersebut"

"Kita harus cepat, karena waktuku sudah hampir habis. Awasi kembali pemuda berambut kuning itu"

"Baik, Mito-sama"

* * *

Hinata membangunkan Naruto karena pemuda itu ternyata tertidur dengan sangat nyaman dipundaknnya. Hinata tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu harus segera membangunkan Naruto karena halte berikutnya adalah tempat Naruto biasanya turun. Sementara rumah Hinata, berada pada halte berikutnya.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata lagi, entah yang keberapa kalinya.

Hinata menatap keluar melalu kaca bus. Salju yang turun sudah tak terlalu lebat. Suhu tubuh Naruto juga sudah agak membaik. Pemuda itu tak lagi membeku.

"Naruto-kun"

Mendengar namanya di panggil. Naruto membukan matanya perlahan. Pemuda itu mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Hinata.

"Tidurku sangat nyenyak" gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

"Ah! N-Naruto-kun, matamu...kembali" seru Hinata kaget saat melihat mata pemuda uzumaki itu kembali berwarna biru.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mataku?" tanya Naruto berpura-pura. Hinata sudah terlanjur melihat beberapa hal aneh pada dirinya. Dan Naruto akan menghilangkan keanehan yang Hinata rasakan.

"Eh?"

"Mataku baik-baik saja Hinata-chan"

"T-tapi...tadi, mata N-Naruto-kun berwarna coklat..." kata Hinata yang sepertinya mulai meragukan pengelihatannya beberapa menit lalu karena Naruto mengatakan bahwa matanya baik-baik saja.

"Kau mungkin saja salah lihat karena aku membuatmu panik" kata Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"A-ah... sepertinya begitu" ujar Hinata malu. Gadis Hyuuga itu langsung berpikir bahwa mungkin Naruto benar. Mana mungkin ada hal-hal aneh seperti tadi terjadi pada manusia?

"Karena aku sudah merasa cukup baik. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" kata Naruto

"T-tidak perlu. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Naruto-kun sebaiknya istirahat. Musim dingin sangat berbahaya untukmu. Lagipula rumahku melewati rumahmu"

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan, aku..."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya, mulai saat ini, Naruto-kun lebih memperhatikn kesehatan sendiri. Suhu tubuhmu tak wajar. Kau hampir saja mati kedinginan. Tubuh yang telah membeku itu bisa membuat seseorang meninggal. Bagaimana kalau tadi kau pulang tanpa aku. A-aku hanya khawatir" jelas Hinata panjang lebar. Tetapi Naruto senang mendengarnya. Pemuda itu senang jika Hinata memperhatikannya walaupun gadis Hyuuga itu harus banyak berbicara.

Bus akhirnya berhenti di halte. Hinata tersenyum untuk menegaskan bahwa ia baik-baik saja untuk pulang sendiri. Karena wajah Naruto terlihat cemas.

Hinata sangat kaget ketika Naruto tiba-tiba mencium keningnya meskipun hanya sekilas. Pemuda itu lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto tulus, lalu segera turun karena bus akan segera melaju. Hinata tak bisa menjawab. Gadis Hyuuga itu kehilangan suaranya. Kekagetannya yang berlebihan membuatnya menahan nafas sebentar. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto membuatnya hampir pingsan. Kenapa pemuda Uzumaki itu, menciumnya?

"Kenapa di sini panas sekali?" gerutu Hinata tiba-tiba sambil mengipas wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Gadis itu memegang wajahnya yang mungkin sudah memerah. Sayangnya, Hinata tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena gadis itu tak membawa cermin.

* * *

Naruto berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya karena walaupun suhu tubuhnya telah sedikit membaik, berada diluar lebih lama akan membuatnya kembali membeku. Jalanan kecil yang sepi membuatnya daerah tempat tinggalnya seperti tak berpenghuni. Tentu saja, karena semua orang telah berada di dalam rumah mereka ditengah salju lebat seperti ini.

Naruto hampir mencapai rumahnya ketika sepasang kaki yang menginjak tanah bersalju menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto yang tadinya berjalan sambil menunduk untuk menghalau salju mengenai wajahnya langsung mendongak cepat untuk melihat siapa pemilik sepasang kaki tersebut. Seorang pria dengan jubah hitam dan simbol klan yang tergambar di jubah tersebut.

"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu, rubah" kata pria berjubah hitam dengan senyum sinis. Kemudian, beberapa orang melompat dan berdiri di belakang pria tersebut, orang-orang dengan jubah dan simbol yang sama.

Naruto menatap pria Uchiha itu dengan mata menyipit.

"Jangan heran seperti itu. Kami bisa merasakan kekuatanmu meskipun hanya sebentar dan tak terlalu jelas" lanjutnya.

Naruto mengerti, mereka pasti merasakannya saat ia hampir berubah tadi.

"Kami tak tahu bagaimana kau bisa merubah dirimu menjadi manusia dan berada di tempat yang bukan seharusnya. Tapi, semua itulah yang membuatmu dianggap sebagai siluman terkuat dan hebat"

"Kekuatanku tak bisa dimiliki oleh siapapun. Kenapa kalian tak belajar darinya?" kata Naruto.

"Madara-sama memang tak bisa memiliki kekuatanmu, juga siapapun. Tapi kami memiliki banyak wadah untuk menyimpannya. Kami tahu kekuatanmu akan melemah ketika musim dingin. Karena api yang berada di tubuhmu, sebagian telah menjadi milik klan Hyuuga" kata pria yang berdiri paling depan. Sepertinya dia yang memimpin.

"Apa maksudmu?" seru Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki itu telah berubah ke wujudnya. Dengan hakama merah, rambut merah panjang, taring, tiga goresan di masing-masing pipi, kuku-kuku yang panjang, mata berwarna coklat, dan ekor berwarna coklat gelap.

"Aah, jadi itu wujudmu? Kupikir kau akan berubah menjadi seekor rubah"

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan bahwa klan Hyuuga telah memiliki sebagian dari api yang ada di tubuhku?" tanya Naruto. Kedua alisnya hampir bertemu sekarang.

"Heh! Kami hanya tahu itu, karena buku yang ditinggalkan Minato dan Kushina belum bisa kami temukan. Baiklah, kita hentikan pembicaraan ini dulu. Kau ingin ikut kami, atau kami yang harus memaksamu untuk ikut, tuan rubah?" pria itu menyeringai ke arah Naruto.

Naruto terpaksa melawan walaupun kondisi tubuhnya tak pernah baik ketika musim dingin. Ini seperti ketika ia melawan Uchiha Madara ratusan tahun lalu. Yang berbeda hanya lawannya saat ini, berjumlah empat orang. Tetapi, jumlah mereka tentu saja belum bisa menyamai kekuatan Madara.

Ketika akhirnya Naruto bisa mengalahkan tiga dari empat orang, kekuatannya semakin melemah. Pemuda itu bisa saja menghabisi mereka dalam sekejap. Tetapi, dingin membuat kekuatannya lemah.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tak..." pria Uchiha yang masih tersisa langsung menghentikan kalimatnya begitu dua orang melompat ke arahnya. Pria Uchiha itu diserang oleh dua anggota klan Uzumaki.

Naruto melangkah mundur, kesempatannya untuk kembali menyembunyikan diri adalah saat ini. Pemuda itu sudah akan berubah ke bentuk paling lemah yang akan membuatnya tak bisa melawan meskipun hanya untuk memukul kepala lawannya.

"Sepertinya Uchiha beruntung karena telah berhasil mengambil kekuatan klan kami dari beberapa anggota yang telah kalian kalahkan" ujar salah satu pria dari klan Uzumaki yang di kirim oleh Uzumaki Mito untuk kembali mengawasi Naruto.

"Tidak adil jika dua lawan satu, bukan?" kata pria Uchiha tersebut. Kemudian melompat pergi, meninggalkan tiga temannya yang telah tewas di atas tanah bersalju.

"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu, tuan rubah"

Naruto belum sempat kabur karena dua pria uzumaki itu telah berada di depannya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" tanya Naruto kasar. Naruto tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya sekarang. Ia sudah tak memiliki banyak tenaga yang tersisa untuk melawan. Tubuhnya saja sudah kembali ke bentuk manusia.

"Kami harus membawa anda untuk menghadap Mito-sama"

"Ingin menyegelku, bukan? Aku tahu klan Uzumaki adalah klan yang bisa menyegel apapun, bahkan kekuatanku"

"Anda benar, karena itu..."

"Jika kalian percaya padaku, biarkan aku pergi. Aku berjanji atas darahku bahwa aku sendiri yang akan menemui Uzumaki Mito" kata Naruto cepat. Pemuda itu akan berubah sebentar lagi, dan ia harus segera mengusir dua pria uzumaki itu.

"Maaf, tapi kami tak bisa mempercayai janjimu. Kami bisa menemukanmu karena kau hampir berubah ke wujud aslimu"

"Bawa ini, dengan ini kalian akan bisa menemukanku dimanapun. Tetapi, jangan pernah menemuiku sebelum aku sendiri yang akan menemui kalian" tegas Naruto sambil melemparkan sebuah ranting ke arah dua pria uzumaki itu.

"Ranting itu telah aku aliri dengan kekuatanku. Berikan itu pada Uzumaki Mito. Aku tidak pernah melanggar janji. Tetapi, jika kalian melanggar janji dengan menemuiku lebih dulu, aku tak akan segan meskipun kalian tak memiliki niat yang sama dengan Uchiha" lanjut Naruto

Dua pria uzumaki itu saling melihat sebentar sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menjawab.

"Baiklah. Kami percaya janjimu, tuan rubah. Kami menghormatimu seperti Mito-sama menghormatimu."

Naruto langsung beranjak pergi karena ia sudah hampir kehilangan  
semua kekuatannya.

* * *

Hinata hampir memasuki kelasnya ketika sebuah suara menyerukan namanya. Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu menoleh dan melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah cerah. Sepertinya pemuda berambut raven itu telah membaik setelah kejadian tadi malam.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata-chan" sapa Sasuke ceria.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun. Apa kau baik-baik saja pagi ini?"

"Tentu saja. Itu karena Hinata-chan telah membantuku, terima kasih" ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi hanya Hinata yang telah membantumu?" sebuah suara sinis yang tak asing bagi Sasuke dan Hinata membuat dua orang itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka mendapati Haruno Sakura yang baru saja sampai telah berdiri disamping Hinata dengan wajah cemberut.

"S-Sakura, sejak kapan kau menguping kami?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Sejak kau mengatakan 'tentu saja, itu karena Hinata-chan telah membantuku' " kata Sakura sambil meniru gaya bicara Sasuke yang sok keren.

"Kau menguping kami!" tuding Sasuke kesal.

"Oh, maafkan aku, aku telah menguping seorang pemuda yang suka menggoda anak gadis dan tidak tahu berterimakasih" ujar Sakura dengan wajah dan gaya bicara yang dibuat menyesal. Gadis berambut merah muda itu lalu menjitak kepala Sasuke dengan keras hingga pemuda Uchiha itu meringis kesakitan.

"T-tenanglah Sakura-chan" kata Hinata yang melihat bahwa Sakura seperti sudah siap melahap Uchiha Sasuke hidup-hidup.

"Maaf Hinata, tapi aku harus memberi pelajaran pada pemuda tidak tahu terima kasih ini!" kata Sakura lagi. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan wajah kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya yang masih sakit. Sementara Hinata, hanya melihat adegan tersebut dengan senyum paksa.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berada di sekolah sepagi ini padahal tadi malam kau meraung-raung karena kedinginan? Kalau kau seperti itu lagi, aku tak akan mau mengurusmu!" omel Sakura dengan wajah garangnya.

"A-aku tidak meruang-raung. Lagipula, aku tidak menyuruhmu datang ke rumah" bantah Sasuke, sekaligus membela diri dari tuduhan keji yang di lemparkan Sakura padanya.

"Kau memang tidak menyuruhku, bodoh! Tetapi Itachi-niisan! Dan ketika aku datang, kenapa kau memohon-mohon agar aku tetap di rumahmu untuk menemanimu yang bahkan tak tahu cara berterimakasih?" omelan Sakura sepertinya masih akan terus berlanjut. Sasuke menatap teman kecilnya itu dengan wajah bersalah. Sakura benar. Sasuke bahkan belum berterimakasih pada gadis yang telah merawatnya semalaman itu.

"Dan kau membuatku datang terlambat!" tambah Sakura. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kedua temannya yang sedang bertengkar padahal mereka saling memperhatikan.

"B-baiklah, aku minta maaf, dan t-terimakasih. Sekarang, bisakah kau berhenti berteriak di pagi hari seperti ini" kata Sasuke. Sakura merasa senang ketika Sasuke meminta maaf dan berterimakasih. Tetapi kalimat selanjutnya membuatnya tak bisa untuk berhenti mengomeli Sasuke. Jadi, sebelum Sakura mengomel lagi, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan gadis itu untuk masuk ke kelas.

"T-tunggu" tahan Hinata cepat. Sasuke menoleh. Juga Sakura.

"Apakah...N-Naruto-kun sudah datang?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Ah! Si kumis kucing itu tidak masuk hari ini. Sepertinya dalam beberapa hari ke depan juga" jawab Sasuke.

"K-kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Dia tak memberitahu alasannya. Dia hanya mengirimiku sebuah emal singkat bahwa dia mungkin tidak akan masuk dalam beberapa hari" jelas Sasuke.

"Ngngng, S-Sasuke-kun, apa kau punya alamat rumah Naruto-kun?"

* * *

Karena cemas, akhirnya Hinata meyakinkan dirinya untuk berkunjung ke rumah Naruto hanya untuk melihat bagaimana kondisi pemuda itu. Hinata cemas kalau Naruto mungkin saja mengalami demam karena kejadian malam tadi. Mungkin saja Naruto tak memberitahu alasan kenapa ia tidak akan masuk sekolah dalam beberapa hari karena pemuda itu memang sedang sakit dan tak ingin merepotkan teman-temannya.

Hinata menghela nafasnya setelah berada di depan pintu rumah Naruto. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat. Bayangan saat Naruto mencium keningnya tadi malam tiba-tiba membayang di matanya. Gadis Hyuuga itu menggeleng panik untuk menghilangkan kejadian itu dari pikirannya. Ia harus terlihat biasa saja saat bertemu Naruto. Hinata lalu menghela nafasnya lagi untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang bergejolak. Gadis itu kemudian mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto pelan. Setelah hampir sepuluh ketukan dengan jeda panjang, pintu akhirnya membuka perlahan.  
Hyuuga Hinata sangat kaget ketika melihat bahwa yang membuka pintu bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Gadis itu hampir saja mengira kalau ia salah alamat kalau saja si pembuka pintu tak langsung bicara.

"Temannya Naruto-niichan?" tanya anak laki-laki tersebut dengan senyum ramah. Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil. Gadis itu sedang terkesima dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya saat ini. Seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar tujuh tahun yang benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto. Berambut kuning, bermata biru safir, dan memiliki tiga goresan di masing-masing pipi. Seperti sebuah duplikat.

"A-apakah N-Naruto-kun ada?" tanya Hinata yang belum hilang kagetnya.

Anak kecil itu menjawab sambil terus mendongak, "Naruto-niichan tidak di rumah. Dia sedang pergi ke suatu tempat. Oneesan, bisakah kita mengobrol di dalam? Kepalaku pegal karena terus mendongak. Tentu saja jika masih ada yang ingin Oneesan tanyakan tentang Naruto-niichan" kata anak tersebut.

"M-maaf" ucap Hinata cepat. Gadis itu kemudian masuk ke dalam mengikuti langkah anak laki-laki tersebut. Anak itu mempersilahkan Hinata duduk dan membawakan secangkir teh hangat. Hinata mengucapkan terimakasih. Gadis Hyuuga itu lalu melihat keadaan rumah kecil Naruto. Aroma rumah itu membuatnya nyaman. Hanya ada sedikit yang mengganggu. Sepertinya pemanas ruangan yang menyala bertabrakan dengan suhu tubuh Hinata. Karena itu Hinata langsung melepas sweater tipisnya dan hanya mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Gadis itu belum sempat pulang ke rumah karena ingin langsung mengunjungi rumah Naruto.

"Omong-omong, Naruto-kun pergi kemana?" tanya Hinata yang sudah mulai nyaman.

"Tidak tahu" jawab anak tersebut.

"Apakah kau adik Naruto-kun?"

"Adik?" anak kecil itu terlihat sangat kaget dengan pertanyaan Hinata. Tapi raut wajahnya langsung berubah.

"Aah, kami bukan keluarga. Aku hanya menginap disini selama Naruto-niichan pergi" jelasnya

"Tapi kalian benar-benar mirip. Seperti duplikat" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil. Anak laki-laki itu ikut tersenyum.

"Kupikir Naruto-kun sakit. Karena itu aku datang kesini. Ternyata, dia sedang pergi"

"Naruto-niichan pasti akan senang kalau tahu bahwa Oneesan mengkhawatirkannya" kata anak itu lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Onnesan, menurutmu, apa Naruto-niichan memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan orang-orang?" tanya anak tersebut.

"Iya, sepertinya begitu. Dia memang terlihat bodoh, tapi orang-orang menyukainya...banyak yang menyukainya" kata Hinata yang kalimat terakhirnya berubah lambat karena mengingat bagaimana baiknya Naruto berhubungan dengan gadis-gadis di sekolah.

"Kenapa Onnesan jadi murung seperti itu?"

"Aah, t-tidak. Aku hanya iri dengan gadis-gadis lain yang bisa begitu dekat dan berbicara apapun pada Naruto-kun"

"Memangnya Oneesan tidak bisa? Berdekatan dengan Naruto-niichan, menjadi teman yang paling dekat" kata anak tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto-kun tidak pernah memilih teman untuk menjadi yang paling dekat, dia berteman dekat dengan siapapun"

"Apa manusia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menjadi teman paling dekat dan di percaya?" tanya anak itu lagi

"Tentu saja. Tidak semua manusia bisa di percaya, karena itu manusia harus mencari dan pasti membutuhkan teman yang bisa di percaya, bisa memegang rahasia, entah itu rahasia positif atau negatif"

"Jika Naruto-niichan membutuhkan teman yang paling dekat dengan dirinya, apakah Oneesan ingin menjadi seperti itu untuk Naruto-niichan?"

"A-aku? Kupikir Naruto-kun tidak terlalu percaya padaku. Aku tak ingin membuatnya kecewa" kata Hinata sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya karena grogi. Anak itu hanya tersenyum lebar melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba grogi.

"Oya, Naruto-niichan menitipkan sesuatu untuk Oneesan... bernama Hyuuga Hinata, apa..."

"I-itu aku, aku Hyuuga Hinata"

"Pantas" kata anak tersebut

"Apanya?"

"Cantik" jawab anak kecil tersebut sambil berdiri dan tak menyadari kalau pujiannya membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

Anak kecil itu lalu berjalan menuju sebuah lemari untuk mengambil sebuah syal berwarna ungu lembut yang tersimpan rapi di dalamnya. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa mencapainya karena lemari tersebut setinggi tubuh orang dewasa.

"Biar aku bantu" kata Hinata yang sudah berada di belakang anak tersebut. Gadis itu membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan syalnya dari lemari tersebut.

"Terimakasih"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu membutuhkan syal ini sekarang. Naruto-kun boleh meminjamnya selama ia butuh"

"Naruto-niichan bilang kalau ia tidak enak meminjam terlalu lama" kata anak kecil tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari sudah mulai sore. Anak kecil itu mengucapkan terimakasih sambil terus melihat Hinata sampai gadis Hyuuga itu menghilang di ujung gang.

"Hinata-chan" gumamnya.

* * *

Itachi berlonjak kaget ketika ia sedang membaca sebuah buku kuno tentang klan uzumaki yang ia pinjam secara diam-diam pada Nagato dan Karin. Pemuda itu hanya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang keunikan klan uzumaki. Untungnya, Nagato dan Karin tak ketahuan oleh orangtua mereka bahwa mereka telah meminjamkan aset penting klan mereka pada klan lain yang mungkin saja berbahaya.

"Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina pernah bertemu dengan salah satu anggota klan Hyuuga" baca Itachi pelan. Kening pemuda itu mengerut. Kenapa ada nama klan Hyuuga dalam buku ini? Itachi lalu segera membuka lembar-lembar berikutnya tapi tak ada satu lembarpun yang menjelaskan tentang pertemuan tersebut. Bagian-bagian lain hanya hal yang tak terlalu penting. Buku yang Itachi pinjam adalah salah satu dari empat buku kuno klan Uzumaki termasuk buku kuno yang menceritakan tentang siluman rubah.

Nagato dan Karin hanya meminjamkan satu buku karena tiga buku lainnya disimpan oleh anggota klan Uzumaki lainnya. Satu-satunya buku yang tak ada pada klan Uzuamki saat ini adalah buku tentang rubah itu.

"Hyuuga... kenapa klan itu tercatat dalam buku kuno klan Uzumaki selain klan Uchiha?"

* * *

**[TBC]**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Fall in Love With You, again and again ~ [Chapter 9]**

**Judul : Fall in Love With You, again and again.**  
**Author : Ciel Bocchan**  
**Genre : Romance, School, Comedy, and Fantasy**  
**Pairing : NaruHina ( Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata)**  
**Rating : T**

* * *

**_|Hanya karena mereka tak menginginkanmu, bukan berarti aku juga seperti itu. Kau harus tahu, bahwa di dunia ini, akulah yang paling menginginkanmu|_**

Layaknya seorang pasien yang sedang kritis dan menunggu untuk sembuh, itulah hal yang mungkin juga telah terjadi pada Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki itu akhirnya kembali ke tubuh aslinya sebagai siluman. Dua hari berlalu ia lewatkan dengan bentuk yang membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bentuk yang membuatnya tak bisa untuk diperlihatkan pada orang lain.

Saat ini, Naruto sedang menepati janjinya, menemui seorang perempuan tua bernama Uzumaki Mito yang ingin menyegelnya. Janji harus ditepati. Tetapi, Naruto tidak akan pernah mau jika dirinya disegel. Hidup sendirian selama ratusan tahun sudah cukup membuatnya seperti tersegel oleh kesepian yang lebih menyakitkan dari apapun.

Sebuah rumah tua yang berada ditengah hutan lebat adalah tempat Uzumaki Mito dan pengikutnya tinggal. Rumah dengan lambang Uzumaki di depannya.

"Masuklah, tuan rubah" sebuah suara yang lemah yang tiba-tiba terdengar ditelinganya walaupun Naruto masih berdiri cukup jauh dari rumah tersebut. Sekarang, kekuatannya telah kembali, jarak pendengarannya kembali, walaupun pemuda itu tak sekuat ketika berada di musim-musim selain musim dingin. Naruto hanya butuh waktu sekejap mata untuk sampai di dalam rumah tersebut. Rambut merah panjangnya telah dihinggapi beberapa butir salju karena ia terlalu lama berdiri diluar untuk melihat rumah tersebut.

Ketika Naruto telah memasuki rumah tersebut. Naruto tak menemukan banyak anggota klan Uzumaki. Hanya dua pria yang malam itu datang menemuinya, dan dua orang lagi yang tak Naruto kenal. Sepertinya mereka, termasuk dua orang baru yang ia lihat, bukanlah manusia Uzumaki yang telah hidup selama ratusan tahun. Karena ratusan tahun lalu, klan Uzumaki telah mengalami kepunahan akibat banyak klan yang memburu kekuatan mereka untuk bisa memperpanjang umur.

Dua pria yang menemui Naruto dua hari yang lalu mengantar pemuda itu ke sebuah ruangan dan meninggalkan rubah itu bersama Uzumaki Mito. Naruto menatap ke arah seorang perempuan tua yang duduk dengan lemah di sebuah kursi. Uzumaki Mito duduk dengan tubuh rentanya dan wajah yang telah keriput.

"Duduklah" kata Mito sangat pelan. Naruto menurut lalu duduk di kursi lain yang berhadapan dengan Uzumaki Mito. Naruto merasa bahwa perempuan tua yang ada di depannya sekarang sudah tak asing lagi. Pemuda itu merasa kalau mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya anda telah melupakan saya" kata Uzumaki Mito sambil tersenyum kecil. Naruto menatap Uzumaki Mito dengan kening mengerut. Mencoba mengingat dimana ia pernah bertemu perempuan tua itu. Uzumaki Mito tersenyum sambil terus melihat ke arah siluman rubah itu.

"Ah! Aku ingat!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau adalah gadis kecil yang menangis ketakutan sambil melihatku dan Uchiha Madara dari balik pohon besar, dan...ngngng..pertemuan kedua saat aku..."

"Saat anda menyelamatkan saya dari sungai yang membeku" lanjut Uzumaki Mito. Naruto tersenyum karena ia sendiri tidak ingat kapan persisinya pertemuan kedua mereka. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk-angguk antusias.

"Klan Uzumaki memang hebat, bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang" puji Naruto anda juga bagian dari kami, anda adalah Uzumaki terkuat" kata Uzumaki Mito. Naruto tertawa pelan, lalu menyahut.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa margaku Uzumaki, mungkin semuanya hanya kebetulan. Jadi, aku bukan bagian dari kalian"

"Sepertinya anda belum tahu siapa diri anda sebenarnya"

"Apa yang kalian tahu?" tanya Naruto serius

"Saya mengenal kedua orangtua anda" kata Mito serius.

"Orangtua?" desis Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki itu terlihat sangat kaget.

"Apa yang...aku tak pernah memiliki orangtua!" bentak Naruto.

Pemuda itu jelas mengetahui bahwa dirinya tak memiliki siapapun sejak lahir. Ingatan tentang masa kecil saja ia tak punya. Naruto hanya meyakini bahwa dirinya tak pernah mengalami masa kanak-kanak. Bukan mereka yang disebut sebagai orangtua yang membuatnya ada. Naruto ada, karena memang tercipta dengan sendirinya. Itulah yang Uzumaki Naruto tahu tentang dirinya.

"Ibu anda bernama Uzumaki Kushina dan Ayah anda bernama Namikaze Minato. Semua orang tidak tahu bahwa mereka memiliki seorang putra" jelas Mito. Perempuan Uzumaki itu harus menceritakan apa yang ia tahu agar rubah itu bisa sedikit mengetahui asal usulnya.

"Tetapi, saya tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya secara lengkap pada anda. Karena buku yang mereka tinggalkan untuk anda, entah berada di mana saat ini. Saya, hanya mengetahui beberapa hal saja"

"Aku tak pernah dilahirkan oleh manusia!" bentak Naruto marah. Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri. Uzumaki Mito mendongak.

"Kami tidak tahu apakah cerita itu benar, bahwa Minato bukan manusia. Jika memang benar, jawabannya adalah anda"

"Kalian tahu bahwa aku abadi, bukan? Aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa aku bisa abadi. Kenapa aku bisa lahir sebagai makhluk seperti ini. Kenapa aku tak memiliki apapun juga siapapun. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan untuk diriku yang aku sendiri tak bisa jawab" kata Naruto, nada bicaranya tinggi, memang selalu tinggi dalam wujud aslinya. Wajahnya tak pernah ramah seperti saat berada dalam wujud manusia.

"Jawaban atas semua pertanyaan anda adalah buku peninggalan tersebut. Semua orang menginginkan buku itu untuk mendapatkan kekuatan anda. Saya juga sangat memerlukan buku itu, untuk mengetahui cara yang paling aman untuk menyegel. Karena saya tak ingin menyakiti anda, tuan rubah" jelas Uzumaki Mito. Naruto telihat sedikit tenang lalu kembali duduk.

"Di mana buku itu sekarang?"

"Tak ada yang tahu. Orang terakhir yang bersama buku itu tentu saja kedua orangtua anda. Mereka telah menyembunyikan buku tersebut sebelum mereka meninggal. Mereka sepertinya telah memikirkan bahwa suatu saat nanti, kekuatan anda ingin dimiliki oleh banyak orang "

"Apakah dengan buku itu...aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri?" tanya Naruto. Kening Uzumaki Mito.

"Menyembuhkan? Apakah anda sedang sakit?" tanya Uzumaki Mito kaget.

"Kupikir semua orang sudah tahu, bahwa siluman rubah, aku, lemah terhadap musim dingin" kata Naruto.

"Aah, masalah itu? Anda benar. Hampir semua orang mengetahui itu. Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa disembuhkan. Sebagian api yang ada di tubuh anda, konon telah menjadi milik klan Hyuuga. Pada musim-musim selain musim dingin, suhu tubuh anda normal, subuh tubuh yang tetap hangat. Tetapi, kekuatan api yang digunakan untuk melindungi tubuh anda dari musim dingin, sebagian telah menjadi milik klan Hyuuga"

"Pria Uchiha itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku. Bagaimana Hyuuga bisa memiliki sebagian apiku? Apakah mereka telah merebutnya? Karena aku tak pernah memberikan kekuatanku pada siapapun"

"Kami hanya mengetahui sampai di situ saja. Saya kadang berpikir, bahwa orangtua anda, pernah berhubungan dengan klan Hyuuga"

Naruto memikirkan banyak hal mengingat setiap penjelasan dari Uzumaki Mito. Tentang kenyataan bahwa dirinya memiliki orangtua. Tentang keyataan bahwa ada sebuah buku yang diincar oleh banyak orang untuk mendapatkan kekuatannya. Dan tentang... klan Hyuuga yang entah bagaimana ternyata memiliki sebagian api yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Apakah dalam beberapa buku kuno klan Uzumaki, pernah menceritakan bahwa kedua...orangtua...ku, pernah bertemu klan Hyuuga?"

"Ada dua buku. Satu adalah milik keturunan Uzumaki yang berada di Kyoto. Dan buku yang satu lagi, milik keturunan Uzumaki yang berada di Tokyo. Dalam buku tersebut, tertulis beberapa cerita yang menceritakan tentang kedua orangtua anda dan klan Hyuuga. Tetapi, belum bisa dipercaya karena kenyataan yang sebenarnya tentang anda dan kedua orangtua anda, ada dalam buku yang sedang dicari oleh semua orang"

"Aku akan mencari buku itu. Dan kalian, siapapun, tidak akan ada yang bisa menyegelku" kata Naruto

"Anda harus disegel tuan rubah. Anda juga telah berada di tempat yang seharusnya tidak anda tinggali!" tegas Uzumaki Mito

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyegelku. Lagipula ada apa dengan kalian? Aku tak pernah menyakiti siapapun sekarang"

"Tetapi masa lalu anda tak bisa diubah. Anda telah hidup hampir lima ratus tahun, dan anda telah menyakiti banyak orang meskipun semuanya anda lakukan karena mereka yang lebih dulu mengusik anda. Kekuatan anda berbahya, anda tak bisa dibunuh, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan anda. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menyegel"

"Manusia tak pernah merasakan hidup sepertiku. Jadi, mereka tak tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup sendirian selama ratusan tahun. Mereka menginginkan kekuatanku dengan harapan untuk bisa hidup abadi. Hidup abadi sendirian itu sama sekali tak menyenangkan"

"Sendirian memang adalah hal yang paling manusia takutkan. Ternyata anda juga takut untuk hidup sendiri"

"Aku berada diantara manusia untuk menghilangkan rasa kesepian itu. Aku mulai terobati. Manusia memang tak bisa hidup abadi, tapi mereka memiliki segalanya yang membuat mereka bisa tersenyum dan tertawa kapanpun"

Uzumaki Mito tersenyum kecil, lalu berkata, "Aku tak menyangka bahwa anda membutuhkan semua yang manusia butuhkan. Anda bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik diantara mereka. Sepertinya, kekuatan itu berasal dari Ibu anda"

"Jadi, berhenti berpikir untuk menyegelku" tegas Naruto

"Seandainya ada cara lain untuk melindungi manusia tanpa menyelgel anda, saya akan mencari cara lain itu. Tetapi, tuan rubah, saya tak punya pilihan lain. Kami tak pernah punya pilihan lain. Tetapi, kami harus menemukan buku tersebut sebelum menyegel anda. Waktu saya yang tersisa sudah hampir habis. Umur klan Uzumaki memang panjang. Tapi kami sebenarnya tak bisa untuk hidup lebih dari tiga ratus tahun. Karena kami hanya manusia. Berbeda dengan anda. Saya bisa bertahan hidup hingga saat ini berkat sisa kekuatan orangtua saya yang telah diwariskan dalam tubuh tua ini" jelas Uzumaki Mito dengan senyum lembutnya. Naruto menatap perempuan tua itu sendu.

"Aku harus pergi" kata Naruto kemudian.

"Berhati-hatilah, siluman-siluman salju yang mencari api mulai berkeliaran. Datanglah ke sini jika anda butuh bantuan saya. Penyegelan akan dilakukan setelah kami menemukan buku itu"

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyegelku" tegas Naruto lagi. Rubah itu lalu menghilang dari hadapan Uzumaki Mito.

* * *

Hari ketiga, Hinata masih belum juga melihat Naruto di sekolah. Gadis berambut indigo itu terus menanti Uzumaki Naruto. Namun, pemuda itu belum juga datang. Hinata berpikir mungkin ia harus melihat Naruto di rumahnya. Mungkin Naruto sudah kembali dari keperluannya dan belum masuk sekolah karena pemuda itu sedang kesusahan.

"Karin, menurutmu, kenapa Naruto-kun belum juga masuk sekolah?" tanya Hinata cemas. Karin terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab asal, "si rambut kuning itu mungkin sedang malas belajar dan pergi ke suatu tempat bersama para gadis. Kau tidak mungkin lupa bahwa Naruto memiliki banyak penggemar, bukan?" sebenarnya Karin hanya ingin menggoda Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis berambut merah itu hanya ingin tahu apakah Hinata benar-benar menyukai Uzumaki Naruto dan telah melupakan Uchiha Sasuke begitu saja. Sepertinya, Karin menyesal karena telah mengatakan hal tersebut walaupun ia hanya bercanda, karena Hinata, menanggapi pendapat itu dengan serius. Gadis Hyuuga itu membenarkan bahwa pada kenyataannya, Uzumaki Naruto memang memiliki banyak penggemar. Banyak gadis di sekolah ini yang menginginkan pemuda itu meskipun akhir-akhir ini mereka tak terlalu antusias karena Naruto telah memberi peringatan.

"A-aku hanya bercanda, Hinata. Naruto mungkin...ngngng...m-mengunjungi keluarganya, ya, mengunjungi keluarganya yang tinggal jauh" ralat Karin karena raut wajah Hinata yang telah berubah sendu.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan" tambahnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu menatap keluar kelas. Salju yang turun tak terlalu lebat mengingatkannya pada tawa kecil pemuda bermata biru safir yang telah mengganggu pikirannya.

"Omong-omong Hinata, bagaimana kau dengan Sasuke?" tanya Karin. Mengalihkan perhatian Hinata pada salju yang sedang turun.

"Bingung" jawabnya murung.

"Bingung? Kenapa?"

"Aku ragu apakah Sasuke-kun menyukaiku. Maksudku, dia memang mengajakku kencan, tapi, dia tak pernah mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku"

"Masalahnya?"

"Itu membuat perasaanku goyah. Aku mulai ragu apakah Sasuke-kun yang sebenarnya aku inginkan" kata Hinata.

"Karena si rambut kuning itu, bukan?" tebak Karin

"Naruto yang membuatmu menjadi ragu terhadap Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke tiba-tiba mengatakan suka padamu. Aku tahu, kau tidak akan langsung menjawab 'ya', karena kau ingin memastikan lebih dulu apakah Uzumaki Naruto menyukaimu"

"Semakin hari, aku merasa bahwa perasaanku pada Sasuke berubah. Aku tak lagi berdebar seperti dulu"

"Kesimpulannya, si kuning jabrik itu telah membuatmu jatuh cinta dan berpaling dari Sasuke" kata Karin. Kening Hinata mengerut. Gadis Hyuuga itu berpikir, apakah memang seperti itu? Bahwa Naruto telah membuatnya jatuh cinta sehingga dirinya berpaling dari Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto sedang memikirkan tentang kedua orangtuanya ketika pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Dua ketukan, lalu jeda panjang, kemudian satu ketukan lagi. Naruto melompat kaget dari tempat tidurnya. Selimut yang ia gunakan untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya terjatuh di lantai. Naruto berpikir bahwa Hinatalah yang datang, karena gadis Hyuuga itu juga datang ke rumahnya tiga hari yang lalu.

Naruto mengacak rambut kuningnya frustasi sambil mondar-mandir tak tenang. Suara ketukan keempat dan kelima terdengar lagi. Naruto mengumpat sambil menepuk pelan wajahnya agar tak terlalu memerah karena kondisinya belum benar-benar pulih setelah berubah menjadi bentuk seperti itu tiga hari yang lalu. Diluar salju sedang turun, karena itu kondisinya kembali memburuk setelah bertemu dengan Uzumaki Mito.

"Naruto-kun" panggil sebuah suara dari luar. Naruto segera berlari menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu tersebut untuk tamunya.

"Eh? H-Hinata...chan?" kata Naruto pura-pura kaget. Hinata menatap Naruto cemas.

"M-masuklah, diluar dingin sekali" kata Naruto cepat. Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu masuk ke dalam. Naruto segera menutup pintu karena tidak sedikitpun udara dingin boleh masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Naruto mempersilahkan gadis Hyuuga itu duduk kemudian membawakan teh hangat untuk Hinata. Tatami yang hangat membuat Hinata merasa nyaman. Naruto duduk di sisi kanan Tatami.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Hinata-chan akan ke sini"

"Naruto-kun tidak masuk sekolah selama tiga hari, karena itu aku khawatir. Saat aku kemari tiga hari yang lalu. Aku tak menemukanmu"

"Hahaha... a-aku sedang ada urusan, jadi tidak masuk sekolah" kilah Naruto sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal.

"Tapi, seorang anak kecil berada di rumah ini saat itu. Kupikir dia adik laki-laki Naruto-kun. Karena kalian sangat mirip"

"B-benarkah? Tapi kami bukan saudara, dia bukan adikku, mmm...aku hanya menyuruhnya tinggal di rumah sementara aku pergi" jelas Naruto. Hinata mengangguk-angguk percaya.

"Aku membawa obat untuk Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sambil mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna hijau. Naruto tersenyum. Pemuda itu senang jika Hyuuga Hinata memperhatikannya. Ia akan tetap senang walaupun Hinata datang tanpa membawa apapun.

"Ini obat dari Ayahku. Obat untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Kata Ayah, dahulu kami menggunakan obat seperti ini setiap melawan musim dingin. Tetapi, tentu saja tak bisa membantu sampai akhir. Aku hanya ingin Naruto-kun juga merasa hangat" ujar Hinata sambil menyodorkan obat tersebut pada Naruto. Naruto menerima obat tersebut.

"Omong-omong Hinata-chan, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Apa kau tahu sejarah kenapa klan Hyuuga bisa sembuh dari tubuh dingin itu?"

Hinata terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab agak ragu, "aku kurang tahu masalah seperti itu. Tetapi, Neji-niisan pernah bercerita sedikit tentang hal tersebut. Katanya, dahulu, moyang kami pernah bertemu dengan pasangan suami-istri bernama..." Hinata berhenti untuk mengingat siapa nama yang pernah kakaknya ceritakan. Sementara Naruto terus menatap gadis itu dengan kening mengerut. Menunggu kelanjutan cerita Hinata.

"Aah, nama pasangan itu, Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Ya, Neji-niisan berkata kalau mereka telah membantu menyembuhkan klan kami dari tubuh dingin. Sejak itu, klan kami sembuh. Tapi..." hinata kembali terdiam. Ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya karena dirinya sendiri bahkan tak yakin.

"Tapi?" Naruto masih menunggu. Melihat pemuda bermata biru safir itu ingin tahu, Hinata akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi... Neji-niisan berkata bahwa aku berbeda dari yang lain. Suhu tubuhku, berbeda meskipun kami telah memiliki suhu tubuh normal. Ayah juga mengatakan hal yang sama saat aku bertanya. Ayah berkata kalau penyakitku disembuhkan oleh kekuatan tersebut. Karena sebenarnya, aku memiliki penyakit Naruto-kun, aku berbeda karena dingin tubuhku seperti hampir membeku. Karena itu, aku memiliki suhu tubuh yang berbeda dari anggota Hyuuga yang lain" jelas Hinata

"...Kekuatan seperti apa?" tanya Naruto serius

"Aku tidak terlalu percaya tentang mitos-mitos, tetapi sepertinya Naruto-kun percaya akan hal-hal seperti itu"

"Hinata-chan" panggil Naruto. Pemuda itu meminta Hinata untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Api rubah" lanjut Hinata tenang. Uzumaki Naruto terkaget. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata tak percaya. Apa maksudnya dengan api rubah? Melihat Naruto yang sangat kaget membuat Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan Naruto-kun, itu hanya mitos-mitos lama yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Saat masih kecil, aku memang sering sakit. Aku pernah hampir meninggal di musim dingin saat umurku satu tahun. Tapi Ayah mengatakan kalau api rubah itu yang menyelamatkanku. Sepertinya, dokterlah yang menyelamatkanku meskipun aku tak ingat" lanjut Hinata.

Naruto menatap gadis Hyuuga itu. Berarti, benar bahwa kedua orangtuanya pernah bertemu anggota Hyuuga. Dan telah membantu menyembuhkan klan tersebut. Tetapi, jika benar api rubah yang ada dalam tubuh Hinata adalah miliknya, bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah penyembuhan atas klan Hyuuga tersebut terjadi ratusn tahun lalu? Sementara Hinata, hidup di zaman ini, usia gadis itu bahkan belum delapan belas tahun. Jika sebagain api milik Naruto berada dalam tubuh Hyuuga Hinata. Lantas? Dengan kekuatan siapa klan Hyuuga yang lain bisa sembuh?

"Minumlah obatnya, Naruto-kun" kata Hinata.

"A-ah, ya. Aku akan meminumnya nanti" jawab Naruto cepat

"Obat itu akan membuatmu mengantuk. Lagipula, sepertinya aku harus pulang karena Naruto-kun harus istirahat" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Aku belum makan siang" kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata menghentikan gerakannya. Pemuda itu ingin menahan Hinata di rumahnya lebih lama. Ia ingin seseorang menemaninya. Ia ingin Hinata menemaninya

"belum makan siang?" tanya Hinata kaget. Gadis Hyuuga itu melirik jam tangannya yang sudah melewati angka tiga beberapa menit yang lalu. Naruto mengangguk. Pemuda itu yakin kalau Hinata akan tinggal jika ia mengatakan belum makan siang.

"K-kalau begitu, akan ku masakkan sesuatu sebelum pulang" ujar Hinata lalu melepas kembali tasnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Hyuuga Hinata beranjak ke dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk melihat apakah ada bahan makanan yang bisa ia masak. Keningnya mengerut ketika melihat isi kulkas pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"N-Naruto-kun? Kenapa isi kulkasmu daging semua?" seru Hinata pelan. Karena jarak antara kamar dan dapur sangat dekat. Dapur berada di balik tembok kamar yang sudah memiliki pintu sehingga kedua ruangan tersebut tersambung. Naruto segera beranjak melihat Hinata.

"A-ah, i-itu? Aku tidak suka makan sayur atau yang lainnya" jawab Naruto yang sudah berdiri di pintu melihat Hinata yang sedang heran melihat isi kulkasnya.

"Jadi, selama ini kau hanya makan daging? Itu tidak terlalu baik jika Naruto-kun tidak memakan sayuran juga" omel Hinata. Gadis itu menutup kembali kulkas tanpa mengeluarkan apapun. Kening Naruto-kun mengerut.

"Aku tidak akan memasak jika tidak ada sayuran" kata Hinata mengancam. Gadis itu hanya ingin Naruto memakan sayuran dan tidak makan daging terus-terusan.

"Eh? kenapa begitu? Aku tidak suka sayur, aku hanya ingin makan daging" ujar Naruto. Hinata menoleh kesal ke arah pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"B-baiklah. Hinata-chan tunggu di sini sebenar, jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku kembali" kata Naruto. Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tidak lebih dari dua menit, Naruto kembali ke dapur dengan membawa banyak sayuran. Banyak sekali.

"Astaga! K-kenapa sayurannya banyak sekali, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata karena Naruto kembali dengan satu keranjang besar berisi sayuran.

"Agar Hinata-chan senang dan tak cemberut seperti tadi" jawab pemuda itu dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas. Hinata hanya tertawa-tawa hambar, lalu menghela nafas tidak habis pikir.

"Naruto-kun, istirahat saja dulu" kata Hinata yang sudah mulai memasak. Naruto mengangguk senang.

Setelah hampir dua puluh menit berlalu, Hinata akhirnya menyelesaikan masakannya. Gadis itu memasak sayuran dan sop miso panas untuk Naruto, agar kondisi pemuda itu membaik. Juga sedikit sekali daging yang di goreng biasa. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan ke ruang sebelah, ke kamar Naruto.

"Naruto...kun?" panggil Hinata mendadak pelan karena melihat Uzumaki Naruto sepertinya telah tertidur sambil bersandar pada tembok dengan selimut tebal yang melindungi tubuhnya dari dingin. Gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum kecil sambil berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto. Hinata duduk di samping pemuda itu, menatap wajah pemuda itu yang memerah karena dingin.

"Kenapa suhu tubuhmu seperti ini, Naruto-kun?" gumam Hinata sambil menatap Naruto cemas. Ia tidak suka melihat Naruto harus kedinginan setiap hari. Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto tidak pernah baik-baik saja beberapa hari terakhir sejak musim dingin walaupun pemuda itu mencoba untuk terlihat sehat di depan teman-temannya.

Hinata bergeser untuk lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Hinata mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tak teratur. Juga dekat jantungnya yang mulai liar. Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah wajah Naruto. Gerakannya berhenti karena Naruto tiba-tiba menggeliat pelan. Hinata mengganggam tangannya lalu merentangkannya kembali, tanda kalau dirinya masih ragu. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya, tangan Hinata mendekat, lalu memegang pipi pemuda Uzumaki yang tertidur itu. Perlahan, Hinata tersenyum. Kemudian, ia teringat apa yang Karin katakan padanya pagi tadi, 'kesimpulannya, si kuning jabrik itu telah membuatmu jatuh cinta dan berpaling dari Sasuke'. Hinata masih ragu dengan perasannya pada Naruto, karena itu... ia akan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apakah ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata semakin dekat, wajahnya. Gadis itu sampai bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto di wajahnya. Semakin dekat sampai wajah mereka sudah tak memiliki jarak. Dan ketika Hinata akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk mencium Naruto, Hinata langsung merasakan betapa dinginnya bibir pemuda itu. Ketika Naruto menggeliat lagi, Hinata langsung menarik dirinya secepat mungkin. Naruto terbangun dan melihat Hinata sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Hinata-chan? ada apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Pemuda itu menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya. Hinata tidak menjawab. Gadis Hyuuga itu tidak percaya pada apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Naruto. Kenapa ia melakukannya? Kenapa ia tak bisa menahan diri?

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto lagi. Hinata mengerjap cepat lalu merubah raut wajahnya agar terlihat baik-baik saja.

"T-tidak apa-apa. M-makanannya sudah matang" ujar Hinata lalu segera berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Naruto menatap gadis itu heran. Sementara Hinata, langsung membasuh wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" gumamnya.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto memanggil lagi. Hinata sangat kaget sampai kepala dan badannya menoleh dengan cepat. Naruto sudah berdiri di pintu dapur.

"B-bantu aku membawa makanannya ke kamar" suruh Hinata.

Naruto menurut sambil terus menatap Hinata yang tiba-tiba terlihat sangat panik.

Hinata tak berbicara apapun selama mereka makan. Naruto tahu kalau gadis Hyuuga itu sesekali melirik ke arahnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Aah, Hinata-chan" panggil Naruto yang sepertinya tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu

"A-apa?" sahut Hinata lalu meminum air putih di depannya untuk mengurangi gelisah.

"Kau tahu? Saat aku tertidur tadi, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat di bibirku. Juga aroma harum seperti Hinata-chan" kata Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya. Hinata langsung tersedak oleh minumannya.

* * *

**[TBC]**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Fall in Love With You, again and again ~ [Chapter 10]**

**Judul : Fall in Love With You, again and again.**  
**Author : Ciel Bocchan**  
**Genre : Romance, School, Comedy, and Fantasy**  
**Pairing : NaruHina ( Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata)**  
**Rating : T**

* * *

**_|Hanya karena mereka tak menginginkanmu, bukan berarti aku juga seperti itu. Kau harus tahu, bahwa di dunia ini, akulah yang paling menginginkanmu|_**

"Aah, Hinata-chan" panggil Naruto yang sepertinya tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu.

"A-apa?" sahut Hinata lalu meminum air putih di depannya untuk mengurangi gelisah.

"Kau tahu? Saat aku tertidur tadi. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat di bibirku. Juga aroma harum seperti Hinata-chan" kata Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya. Hinata langsung tersedak oleh minumannya. Gadis Hyuuga itu menunduk sambil merutuki dirinya. Kenapa ia harus nekat mencium Naruto yang sedang tidur? Bagaimana jika Naruto tahu dan pemuda Uzumaki itu marah lalu menjauhinya?

"Apa itu Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto. Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pemuda itu.

"B-bukan! A-ku terus d-di dapur dan a-aku ingin membangunkan N-Naruto-kun t-tapi N-Naruto-kun terbangun sendiri" kilah Hinata yang benar-benar tak bisa menghilangkan bicaranya yang terbata. Naruto mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah yang masih bingung.

"Kupikir itu Hinata-chan, karena aromanya sama. Tapi, sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" kata Naruto. Pemuda itu kemudian menggaruk kepalanya sambil tertawa.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul empat lebih beberapa menit. Diluar, salju sudah berhenti, tapi tak berpengaruh pada udara yang tetap dingin.

"Minum obatnya. Setelah itu istirahat. Aku akan pulang setelah membereskan dapur. Aku sudah memotong dan membersihkan sayurannya, kau tingggal memasak saja. Jangan makan daging terus. Aku akan tahu kalau kau berbohong telah makan sayur padahal sayurannya telah dibuang" kata Hinata sambil membereskan piring-piring di atas meja makan lalu membawanya ke dapur. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar Hinata sedikit mengomel padanya. Itu berarti bahwa gadis itu perhatian padanya.

"Kau akan kemari untuk memasakkan sayur untukku lagi, kan, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto yang sedang berdiri di pintu dapur melihat Hinata yang sedang mencuci piring.

"K-kenapa aku harus?" sahutnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto. Gadis itu sudah tak mampu untuk menatap Naruto lagi.

"Karena aku tidak bisa memasak sayuran. Aku hanya bisa mematangkan daging, tidak dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan hijau seperti itu" ujar Naruto sambil berjalan masuk dan membantu Hinata merapikan piring-piring yang telah dicuci dan menyusunnya di rak. Hinata tak merespon. Gadis itu hanya mempercepat pekerjaannya lalu segera kembali ke kamar Naruto untuk mengambil tas.

Naruto mengantar gadis itu sampai di depan pintu.

"K-kalau begitu, aku pulang. Istirahatlah" ujar Hinata

"Iya" Naruto mengangguk sambil sesekali melihat situasi di sekitar rumahnya. Ketika Hinata akhirnya pulang dan berjalan menuju halte bus. Naruto mengikuti gadis itu setelah mengambil mantelnya dan menyusul Hinata. Naruto khawatir dengan adanya siluman-siluman lain yang mungkin akan mengincar Hinata, karena dalam tubuh gadis Hyuuga itu, kemungkinan adalah api rubah miliknya.

Hinata menoleh lagi sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya. Seperti ada seseorang yang terus mengikutinya sejak dari rumah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun membuatku seperti orang gila" gerutu Hinata lalu membuka pintu rumahnya. Mengabaikannya keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Aku pulang!" seru Hinata sambil melepas sepatunya. Gadis itu berjalan masuk sambil melepas sweater tipisnya.

"Ke rumah si kuning jabrik itu lagi?" tanya Hyuuga Neji sinis. Kakak laki-laki dari Hyuuga Hinata itu sedang duduk sambil membaca buku di ruang tamu.

"Naruto!" sahut Hinata kesal. Karena Neji selalu memanggil Naruto dengan ledekan seperti itu, seperti teman-temannya di sekolah. Padahal mereka belum pernah bertemu.

"Yah, siapapun namanya. Kau pulang terlambat, lagi, karena anak itu, bukan?"

"Aku pergi ke rumahnya karena khawatir. Ternyata Naruto-kun sedang tidak enak badan. Aku sudah pernah bercerita pada Oniisan, bukan? Kalau Naruto-kun memiliki suhu tubuh yang dingin" jelas Hinata

"Jadi, karena itu kau meminta obat herbal pada Ayah?"

"Benar sekali" sahut Hinata dengan senyum lebarnya lalu berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Kau sudah tahu?" seru Neji saat Hinata hampir sampai di kamarnya. Mendengar kakaknya berseru, Hinata langsung berjalan ke besi pembatas lantai dua dan melihat kakaknya dari sana.

"Apa?" sahutnya

"Bahwa kita tidak boleh keluar selama musim dingin, selain untuk pergi ke sekolah. Terlebih lagi kau, yang memiliki suhu tubuh paling hangat diantara keluarga kita. Diantara semua klan Hyuuga. Ayah menyuruhku untuk mengantar dan menjemputmu sekolah" jelas Neji

"B-benarkah? Kenapa?" seru gadis itu

"Karena siluman-siluman salju sudah mulai keluar ke dunia kita untuk mencari api yang bisa menghangatkan mereka"

"Kenapa Oniisan dan Ayah percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu?" gerutu Hinata

"Hanya kau satu-satunya yang tak percaya sejarah klan kita. Kau bahkan pernah hampir meninggal kalau saja api rubah itu tak dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhmu. Aku masih mengingat kejadian itu walaupun saat itu aku masih sangat kecil"

"Bukankah semuanya terlalu mustahil? Oya, dimana Ayah?" tanya Hinata ketika tak melihat atau mendengar suara Ayahnya.

"Ayah sedang berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Uchiha. Mulai hari ini, jangan pergi kemanapun lagi tanpa kakak, mengerti?" peringat Neji sambil mendongak ke arah adik perempuannya itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku ingin istirahat. Jika Ayah mencariku, katakan saja aku sedang tidur di kamar" kata Hinata lalu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Gadis Hyuuga itu memikirkan tentang perkataan kakaknya. Mereka tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah kecuali untuk sekolah dan itupun harus diantar-jemput oleh kakaknya.

"Siluman-siluman salju? Apa-apaan itu?" gerutu Hinata sambil melempar dirinya di atas kasur. Gadis Hyuuga itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata setengah mengantuk. Wajah Uzumaki Naruto tiba-tiba membayang di matanya. Hinata merutuki dirinya sekali lagi, bahkan berulangkali sepanjang perjalan pulang.

"Kenapa aku nekat mencium Naruto-kun?" gumamnya lagi sambil mengacak pelan puncak kepalanya, gelisah dengan tindakan paling bodoh yang telah dilakukannya. Hinata bahkan tak pernah berpikir kalau dirinya akan berani mencium seseorang lebih dulu. Gadis itu lalu menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan Karin, sepertinya benar. Bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Uzumaki Naruto dan telah melupakan Uchiha Sasuke begitu saja.

"T-tapi...bagaimana jika c-ciuman tadi adalah yang pertama bagi Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata. Begitu tersadar akan sesuatu yang juga penting untuk dirinya sendiri, Hinata langsung bangun dan duduk dengan tegak, dan tegang. Gadis berambut lavender panjang itu menyentuh bibirnya.

"Bukankah itu juga yang pertama bagiku?" serunya kaget sambil berdiri tegak. Gadis itu lalu memukul-mukul kepalanya sambil berkata 'bodoh'.

Hinata kemudian kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dengan wajah gelisah. Dan wajah Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang tertawa membuatnya tersenyum lalu bergumam sangat pelan.

"Sepertinya aku telah menyukaimu, kau tahu?"

* * *

Naruto akhirnya terpaksa mengikuti permainan bodoh teman-temannya di waktu istirahat. Padahal, ia bermaksud untuk mengajak Nagato dan Karin berbicara. Tetapi, Suigetsu langsung memprovokasi Nagato untuk mengajak Karin ikut. Dan Sasuke, tentu saja mengajak Hinata. Kiba duduk berjauhan dengan Shino. Sakura terus menempeli Naruto seperti permen karet yang terlanjur menempel di kayu. Suigetsu tentu saja dengan hobinya 'menghina' Karin. Nagato duduk berdekatan dengan sepupunya. Dan Tenten, menempeli Hinata sebagai media paling mudah untuk bisa mendekati Hyuuga Neji.

Ketika botol kosong berputar dan berhenti, mulut botol menghadap tepat ke arah Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu menatap teman-temannya dengan wajah bodoh. Hanya Hinata yang kaget. Yang lain malah menyeringai tak sabar ingin mengerjai Naruto. Karena yang memutar botol adalah Sasuke, jadi, pemuda berambut raven itulah yang akan memberikan pertanyaan.  
Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto dengan seringai jahil. Sementara yang lain, minus Hinata, menunggu dengan wajah tak sabar.

"Pertanyaannya ; Naruto, siapa yang kau sukai?" tanya Sasuke.

Yang terlihat paling bersemangat menunggu jawaban Naruto adalah Suigetsu, Kiba, Karin, TenTen, dan tentu saja si pemberi pertanyaan. Shino tak memiliki ekspresi. Nagato terlihat biasa saja. Sakura berdebar. Dan Hinata gelisah, lagi.

"Aku? Siapa yang kusukai?" tanya Naruto dengan wajahnya yang tentu saja tak mengerti.

"Ya, yang kau su-ka-i" eja Sasuke untuk lebih menjelaskan pada Naruto yang sudah terkenal lambat mencerna sesuatu.

"Aku tahu!" seru Naruto dengan wajah yang langsung cerah.

Semua mata langsung melotot padanya termasuk Shino dan Nagato yang tadinya terlihat tidak tertarik. Semua antusias. Hinata menatap pemuda bermata biru safir dengan perasannya yang sudah bercampur aduk.

"Aku sangat menyukai daging" kata Naruto dengan wajahnya yang berseri dan senyumnya yang secerah mentari. Hinata menahan tawa dengan menunduk sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan.

Speechless...

"N-Naruto?"

"Apa yang kau..."

"...Siapa..."

"Bukan apa"

"N-NA-RU-TOOOOOOO...!" teriak Sasuke dan Kiba bersamaan lalu menerjang Naruto sampai pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu terjungkal ke lantai. Naruto meringis kesakitan karena kepalnya terbentur lantai. Sasuke dan Kiba yang sudah kembali berdiri, menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Naruto menatap bingung lalu kembali merapikan bangku dan duduk. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, pemuda itu lalu bertanya, "Kenapa kalian malah menyerangku? Sasuke bertanya, dan aku sudah menjawabnya, bukan?"

"Naruto!" dada Sasuke sampai naik turun karena terlalu kesal dan tidak habis pikir tentang kebodohan yang menimpa Naruto.

"Sasuke bertanya SIAPA! Bukan APA!" bentak Kiba, sama kesalnya dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak perduli siapa dan apa, aku tetap menyukai daging" sahut Naruto. Rubah itu benar-benar tak mengerti apapun. Sakura, Karin, dan Tenten menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip dan mulut melongo. Sementara anak laki-laki, menatap Naruto, sama kesalnya. Minus Hinata lagi. Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya tersenyum kecil, masih menahan tawa.

"Lupakan si kuning bodoh ini! Dan kita lanjut" kata Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala Naruto. Karena tadi Naruto yang mendapat pertanyaan, jadi, pemuda itulah yang harus memutar botol.

"Aah! Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto tepat ketika mulut botol yang berhenti mengarah pada Hyuuga Hinata. Semua mata menatap gadis Hyuuga itu. Kemudian menatap si pemberi pertanyaan, Naruto, dengan harapan bahwa pemuda bodoh itu tak menanyakan hal yang bodoh. Sementara Hinata, menatap pemuda bermata biru safir itu cemas, gelisah lagi.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan kening mengerut. Pemuda Uzumaki itu sedang memikirkan pertanyaan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Hyuuga Hinata. Sementara Hinata, berdoa agar Naruto tidak menanyakan hal-hal aneh saat bersama banyak orang seperti ini.  
Naruto seperti sedang ingin berbicara dan membuat semua teman-temannya tegang. Bukan karena penasaran dengan pertanyaan Naruto, tapi karena khawatir dengan pertanyaan seperti apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu.

"Apakah...Hinata-chan, menginginkanku?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

Hinata melongo. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Pertanyaan apa itu? Sasuke lagi-lagi menjitak kepala Naruto kesal.

"kenapa kau senang sekali memukul kepalaku?" omel Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti pada Hinata-chan?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah peraturannya kita boleh menanyakan apa saja?" balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"...Benar, tapi, pertanyaan seperti itu..." Sasuke kehilangan kata-katanya. Sakura tak tahu harus ikut berbicara atau tidak.

"Karena pertanyaanmu itu terdengar seperti kau sedang menembak Hinata-chan" ujar Nagato tenang. Semua orang langusng menatap pemuda Uzumaki berambut merah itu dengan wajah tertohok.

"Aku tidak menembak Hinata-chan. Aku hanya bertanya apakah Hinata-chan menginginkanku!" tegas Naruto. Habis sudah kesabarannya teman-temannya. Mereka hanya menggeleng pasrah. Dengan wajah lemah, Sasuke kemudian berkata, "Nah, jawablah pertanyaan si bodoh ini, Hinata-chan". Hinata tergagap, tentu saja. Apa yang harus dijawab oleh gadis Hyuuga itu jika pertanyaan Naruto memang terdengar seperti sedang menembaknya. Hinata diam untuk mengulur waktu, berharap ada sesuatu yang akan membubarkan permainan konyol ini.

"Ah! Ponselku" seru Naruto tiba-tiba. Ponselnya berdering, Uchiha Itachi memanggil. Kening Naruto langsung mengerut. Kalau Uchiha Itachi menelponnya, pasti ada sesuatu yang penting. Naruto lalu berkata kalau ia harus berhenti mengikuti permainan untuk menjawab panggilan penting di ponselnya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu kemudian segera menyingkir dan mencari tempat yang aman untuk berbicara.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Naruto?" panggil Uchiha Itachi di ujung ponsel

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto cepat

"...Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Kedua mata Naruto langsung membelalak, kaget. Pertanyaan Itachi yang terdengar dingin membuatnya sempat takut walaupun hanya sebentar. Takut kalau kakak Uchiha Sasuke itu memberitahu manusia siapa Naruto sebenarnya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku sedang diawasi sejak tadi malam karena aku telah mengetahui sesuatu yang seharusnya tak boleh kuketahui" ujar Itcahi. Suara pemuda itu terdengar serius.

"Sesuatu? Apa?"

"Tentang buku peninggalan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina"

"K-kau tahu dimana buku itu?" desis Naruto.

"Aku akan menelponmu lagi, dan kita akan bicara setelah keadaan di sini aman" suara Itachi di seberang sana terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Kemudian, sambungan telpon terputus. Itachi telah mematikan ponselnya lebih dulu.

Naruto menatap ponselnya tanpa berkedip. Sebentar lagi, ia akan tahu di mana buku itu. Tetapi, masalahnya Uchiha Itachi sedang diawasi sehingga Naruto harus sedikit bersabar. Uzumaki Mito belum menangkapnya karena ia harus mendapatkan buku itu lebih dulu untuk menyegel. Satu-satunya yang masih berkeliaran untuk mencarinya saat ini adalah klan Uchiha yang menginginkannya.

Naruto langung memasang wajah biasa saat ia mendengar suara Nagato, Karin dan Hinata yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Pemuda itu berpura-pura tidak tahu sambil memainkan lantai dengan kakinya.

"Aku akan menunggu di kelas. Sepertinya kalian ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting" suara Hinata terdengar di telinganya. Naruto mendengar langkah gadis Hyuuga itu memasuki kelas.

"Naruto!" panggil Nagato. Naruto menoleh, lalu berhenti memainkan kakinya di lantai. Nagato dan Karin kemudian mengajak Naruto untuk ke taman belakang sekolah agar mereka bisa berbicara lebih tenang tanpa suara-suara yang mengganggu.

Naruto menunggu agak lama sampai duo Uzumaki itu berbicara. Naruto tak perlu mengajak mereka berbicara lebih dulu, yang batal karena permainanputar botol tadi. Karena Nagato dan Karin, akhirnya mengajak untuk berbicara lebih dulu. Tetapi, Naruto heran apa yang ingin dibicarakan duo Uzumaki tersebut. Sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat penting karena wajah mereka terlihat serius.

"Ternyata, kau adalah tuan rubah yang selama ini dicari" Nagato membuka suara. Naruto yang sangat kaget langsung menoleh ke arah Nagato yang duduk di sisi kirinya.

"Sebenarnya ini terdengar agak aneh. Tetapi, kami, klan Uzumaki, harus memanggil 'anda' pada tuan rubah yang sangat dihormati sejak zaman para leluhur klan Uzumaki" lanjut Karin yang duduk di sisi kanannya.

"Apa yang...kalian...tahu dari mana?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah shock. Nagato dan Karin tersenyum lebar.

"Kami telah melakukan pertemuan keluarga malam tadi. Klan Uzumaki yang tersisa hanya sepuluh orang. Ayah, Ibu, Kakek, dan Nenekku. Kedua orangtua Karin, dan dua lainnya yang merupakan kerabat jauh. Mereka memberitahu kami bahwa kau adalah tuan rubah yang sedang diburu. Mereka memberi perintah bahwa aku dan Karin harus melindungi anda selama berada dalam wujud manusia" jelas Nagato serius. Naruto mendengar penjelasan tersebut dengan wajah masih tak percaya bahwa semua klan Uzumaki telah mengetahui identitasnya. Naruto langsung yakin bahwa Uzumaki Mito, secara tak langsung, adalah orang yang telah membeberkan identitasnya. Tetapi, sepertinya, mereka belum tahu tentang Uzumaki Mito.

"Mungkinkah..." Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena teringat dengan empat orang anggota Uzumaki yang berada di rumah Uzumaki Mito saat itu. Mungkinkah mereka adalah Ayah dari Nagato dan Karin? Lalu, dua anggota lainnya adalah dua orang kerabat jauh yang Nagato katakan. Jika Nagato mengatakan bahwa anggota klan Uzumaki yang tersisa hanya sepuluh orang, berarti, sebagian dari mereka tak diberitahu tentang Uzumaki Mito yang masih bertahan hidup sampai sekarang.

"Pantas saja saya merasa aneh saat pertama kali melihat anda" kata Karin dengan bahasa yang sudah berubah sopan. Gadis Uzumaki itu tersenyum lebar.

"Kami tak pernah menyangka bahwa siluman rubah seperti anda bisa berada diantara manusia" tambah Nagato

"Apa kalian tahu tentang buku peninggalan orangtuaku?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Buku? Aah, kami tahu, tetapi, buku itu tidak ditemukan di manapun"

"Anda tidak seharusnya sering keluar di musim dingin seperti ini. Sekolah bukanlah sesuatu yang penting bagi anda" ujar Karin serius.

"Selama aku merasa cukup hangat, aku akan baik-baik saja" kata Naruto.

"Tetapi anda tetap harus berhati-hati, karena siluman-siluman salju sudah berkeliaran, dan kemungkinan besar akan mengejar anda yang memiliki kekuatan api paling kuat" peringat Nagato. Naruto mengangguk. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak merasa takut dengan kemunculan siluman-siluman salju yang sedang berkeliaran mencari api atau mengincar apinya. Karena walaupun kekuatan Naruto sedang melemah di musim dingin, kekuatan siluman-siluman tersebut, tetap saja tidak ada apa-apanya. Tetapi, bagaimana dengan Hyuuga Hinata? Kalau ternyata benar bahwa gadis itu memiliki sebagian dari api dalam tubuhnya, maka akan sangat berbahaya bagi gadis itu.

"Aku heran kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba dilarang ke luar rumah selama musim dingin kecuali untuk datang ke sekolah" kata Karin tiba-tiba. Naruto menoleh ke arah gadis berkaca mata itu.

"Benarkah? Sejak kapan?" tanya Naruto

"Mulai pagi ini, dia akan diantar jemput oleh kakaknya. Hinata tidak diperbolehkan lagi untuk keluar, kecuali ditemani oleh kakaknya"

"Apakah Hinata-chan memberitahu alasannya?"

"Ayahnya melarang keluar karena siluman-siluman salju mungkin akan mengincarnya. Kalian tahu? Hinata bukan gadis yang percaya hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi, tentu saja dia harus menurut. Lagipula, kenapa siluman salju mengincar Hinata yang tak memiliki apa-apa? Maksudku, bukankah siluman hanya mengincar orang-orang yang memiliki api?" jelas Karin. Mendengar penjelasan Karin, Naruto semakin yakin bahwa Hinata memang memiliki sebagian api rubah tersebut. Bahkan Ayah gadis Hyuuga itu telah benar-benar melarang putrinya keluar di musim dingin tanpa pengawasan. Tetapi, itu cukup bagus, berarti, Naruto tak perlu terlalu khawatir dengan keselamatan gadis itu.

* * *

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil berdiri disamping Hinata. Pemuda Uzumaki itu menemani Hinata yang sedang menunggu jemputan. Setidaknya, Naruto harus memastikan kalau gadis itu benar-benar dijemput dan pulang dengan selamat.

Hinata hanya menunduk sambil memainkan salju di tanah dengan kakinya. Gadis itu masih tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menatap Naruto langsung. Menatap Naruto akan membuatnya teringat pada apa yang telah dilakukannya pada pemuda bermata biru safir itu. Mencium seseorang yang sedang tertidur benar-benar curang, bukan?

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto sambil sedikit membungkuk untuk bisa melihat wajah Hyuuga Hinata. Pemuda Uzumaki itu mendongak tepat di depan wajah Hinata yang menunduk dalam-dalam. Kaget, Hinata akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya.

"A-ada apa?"

"Kau kenapa? Sejak tadi pagi, kau tak mau melihat atau berbicara denganku. Apa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"T-tidak. A-aku hanya sedang tidak ingin berbicara banyak"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Pertanyaan, yang mana?"

"Apakah Hinata-chan menginginkanku?" tanya Naruto. Hinata berdebar. Ia selalu berdebar setiap bersama Naruto, hanya berdua. Gadis Hyuuga itu menatap Naruto dengan wajah bingung. Ia harus memberi jawaban seperti apa.

"Sebelum aku menjawab, agar adil, apa aku juga boleh bertanya padamu?" Hinata malah balik bertanya, untuk mengulur waktu sampai kakaknya datang.

"Boleh. Tanyakan apa saja yang Hinata-chan inginkan" jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya. Kata teman-temannya, itu senyum lima jari, khas Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku akan bertanya hal yang sama" kata Hinata sambil menatap pemuda itu serius. Kening Naruto mengerut.

"Apakah... Naruto-kun menginginkanku?" tanya Hinata. Kedua matanya menatap serius wajah Naruto.

"Tentu saja" jawab Naruto cepat. Wajahnya yang tanpa beban itu membuat Hinata kagum. Bagaimana pemuda itu bisa menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu dengan mudahnya. Bagaimana Naruto bisa menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu dengan senyum dan wajah yakin. Hinata ingin seperti itu, ingin menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu dengan wajah tenang dan senyum paling manis yang ia miliki. Tetapi, karena ini Naruto, maka, jawabannya hanyalah hal biasa karena pemuda itu menganggap semua temannya...

"Kau berbeda" kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Menghentakkan perasaan dan pikiran Hinata yang mulai menyamakkan posisinya dengan teman-teman Naruto yang lain. Gadis Hyuuga itu menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"Kau berbeda, Hinata-chan" tegas Naruto. Kini, pemuda Uzumaki itu telah berdiri di depan Hinata. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Hinata tak bisa bersuara, terlalu kaget.

"Hinata!" sebuah suara menyerukan nama gadis itu. Hinata melihat melalui bahu Naruto. Hinata sedikit lega melihat kakaknya telah datang. Untuk saat ini, ia bisa menghindari pembicaraan sensitif seperti ini.

"I-itu kakakku" kata Hinata dengan senyum paksa. Naruto menoleh ke arah seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Hyuuga Neji menatap sinis ke arah Naruto.

"Ayo pulang" kata Neji tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau kakak Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto. Neji menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Dan kau, pasti si kuning jabrik yang sering dibicarakan Hinata" tebak Neji. Naruto menatap Neji tak suka. Dalam hati, Naruto mengomel, kenapa Hinata memiliki kakak laki-laki yang berwajah marah seperti itu.

"Oniisan!" Hinata memukul pelan lengan kakaknya itu. Merasa tidak enak dengan Naruto.

"Karena kakakmu sudah datang, aku sepertinya harus pulang" kata Naruto. Pemuda itu tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Selalu tersenyum. Naruto sudah melangkah agak jauh ketika Hinata tiba-tiba berseru.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto menoleh heran.

"H-hati-hati!" seru gadis itu lagi.

Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangguk.

Hinata balas tersenyum.

Neji melihat Naruto dan Hinata bergantian. Keningnya mengerut.

* * *

"Itachi bukan musuh kita, kenapa harus mengawasinya?" tanya Uchiha Shisui pada kakeknya.

"Kakek tak pernah bilang kalau Itachi musuh. Kakek menyuruh orang untuk mengawasinya karena anak itu terlalu cerdas. Dan sepertinya, Izuna-sama sudah menyadari kemampuan Itachi yang tak dimiliki oleh Uchiha lainnya" jawab Uchiha Obito. Lelaki tua itu sedang berbicara dengan cucunya.

"Apa karena Itachi telah mengetahui segalanya?"

"Iya. Pertemuan kakek dengan Hyuuga Hiashi tadi malam, tak kusangka jika Itachi berada di dalam jarak pendengaran yang jelas. Itu karena kau menyuruh Itachi menunggumu di ruangan disebelah kamar kakek"

"I-iya. Maafkan aku. Apa aku boleh memberitahu Itachi? Kalau orang yang kakek suruh untuk mengawasinya itu, adalah untuk melindunginya dari Izuna-sama"

"Sepertinya harus, karena Itachi telah mengira bahwa orang-orang yang kakek suruh, memiliki niat jahat padanya" ujar Uchiha Obito dengan senyum kecil. Uchiha Shisui tersenyum lebar. Pemuda Uchiha yang menjadi teman akrab Uchiha Itachi itu lalu keluar dari kamar kakeknya.

"Sepertinya, Itachi mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kakek dan paman Hiashi ketahui. Kenapa Itachi merahasiakannya dariku?" gumam Shisui sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Karena kau tak bisa menjaga rahasia" suara Itachi.

Shisui menoleh cepat dan mendapati Itachi sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Sejak kapan..."

"Sejak kau keluar dari kamar kakekmu" jawab Itachi bahkan sebelum Shisui melanjutkan kalimatnya. Shisui menatap Itachi heran. Sahabatnya itu selalu mengagetkan orang dengan tiba-tiba muncul tanpa ada yang menyadari.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting denganmu" kata Itachi pelan sambil mengarahkan Shisui untuk mengikutinya.

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Fall in Love With You, again and again ~ [Chapter 11]**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Judul : Fall in Love With You, again and again.**  
**Author : Ciel Bocchan**  
**Genre : Romance, School, Comedy, and Fantasy**  
**Pairing : NaruHina ( Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata)**  
**Rating : T**

* * *

**[ Aku mungkin abadi, karena itu aku akan mencintaimu dalam waktu yang sangat panjang. Jangan menghitung berapa puluh tahun itu. Karena jika kau menghitung, kau takkan pernah berhenti tersenyum membayangkan berapa banyak waktu yang akan kita habiskan bersama. Tapi ada syaratnya... ]**

"Sepertinya, Itachi mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kakek dan paman Hiashi ketahui. Kenapa Itachi merahasiakannya dariku?" gumam Shisui sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Karena kau tak bisa menjaga rahasia" suara Itachi.

Shisui menoleh cepat dan mendapati Itachi sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Sejak kapan..."

"Sejak kau keluar dari kamar kakekmu" jawab Itachi bahkan sebelum Shisui melanjutkan kalimatnya. Shisui menatap Itachi heran. Sahabatnya itu selalu mengagetkan orang dengan tiba-tiba muncul tanpa ada yang menyadari.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting denganmu" kata Itachi pelan sambil mengarahkan Shisui untuk mengikutinya.  
Itachi berpura-pura mengajak Shisui untuk bermain ke rumahnya dengan suara lantang. Ia tahu kalau orang-orang suruhan kakek Shisui akan mendengarnya. Berbicara pelan malah akan menimbulkan kecurigaan yang akan membuat mereka semakin nekat untuk memantau dari jarak dekat. Setidaknya jika Itachi berbicara dengan suara keras, orang-orang suruhan kakek Shisui tak akan terlalu curiga dan akan tetap mengawasi dari jarak jauh.

"Oh, hai, Sakura-chan" sapa Shisui ketika mendapati gadis Haruno itu berada di rumah Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Yang disapa adalah Sakura, tetapi Sasuke juga ikut menoleh. Mereka sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, mungkin semacam tugas dari sekolah.

"Hai, Shisui-niisan" sahut Sakura dengan senyum lebar.

"Orang-orang akan mengira kalian berpacaran jika kalian terus menempel seperti itu" sindir Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Itachi dan Shisui. Itachi tak memperhatikan obrolan teman dan adiknya itu. Ia sibuk melihat kondisi sekeliling dan mendapati dua orang pria Uchiha sedang mengawasinya dari sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari pintu rumahnya. Sepertinya, mereka hanya mengawasi gerakan Itachi kalau ada yang terlihat mencurigakan. Mereka tidak sampai mengawasi apapun pembicaraan Itachi setiap harinya.

"Kalau Konan mendengar kau berbicara seperti itu, pacar kakakmu itu akan mencekikku sampai aku tak bisa bernafas dan akhirnya aku akan mati muda" kata Shisui dengan wajah yang di buat pura-pura takut. Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar candaan Shisui. Dan Sasuke membenarkan dengan antusias.

"Ayo" ajak Itachi kemudian. Mereka kemudian masuk ke kamar Itachi dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Itachi duduk di meja belajarnya yang berada tepat di arah jendela dengan tujuan untuk bisa mengawasi gerakan dua orang tersebut. Sementara Uchiha Shisui, duduk di kursi lainnya.

"Oya, kakek bilang, orang-orang yang disuruh untuk mengawasimu itu bukan untuk berbuat jahat. Kakek bermaksud melindungimu dari Izuna-sama" jelas Shisui.

"Aku tahu...tunggu! melindungi dari siapa?" tanya Itachi kaget ketika mendengar nama yang terdengar sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Dari Uchiha Izuna. Kau tahu? Dia masih bertahan hidup sampai saat ini. Kakek bilang, dia mengambil kekuatan dari beberapa klan Uzumaki yang pernah dia kalahkan" info Shisui dengan wajah serius dan sedikit takut.

"Jadi, ada Uchiha yang lebih tua dari kakek?" tanya Itachi. Shisui mengangguk yakin.

Itachi langsung menyadari satu hal, bahwa orang-orang yang menguntit Uzumaki Naruto, pasti orang-orang suruhan Uchiha Izuna.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menghentikan acara penguntitan seperti ini"

"Untuk apa? Lagipula mereka tak berniat jahat"

"Aku tahu. Tetapi, ada seseorang yang harus segera aku temui. Jika dua orang itu melihatku, mereka pasti akan melapor pada kakek dan semuanya akan berantakan" jelas Itachi serius.

"Memangnya siapa? Yang ingin kau temui itu?"

"Ssst!" Itachi langsung meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di bibir begitu ia tak lagi mendapati dua orang suruhan Uchiha Obito di tempat semula. Pemuda itu beranjak turun dari mejanya dan melihat keluar jendela. Itachi tak menemukan dua orang itu lagi di sekitar rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku tentang siluman rubah itu?" bisik Itachi setelah memastikan bahwa dua orang itu telah pergi.

"Kakek bilang aku tak boleh menceritakan rahasia penting seperti itu pada siapapun"

"Termasuk aku?" tanya Itachi. Shisui terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab agak ragu, "Sepertinya begitu. Tetapi, kau juga sudah mengetahui semuanya, bukan? Jangan memberitahu siapapun"

"Aku tahu di mana rubah itu"

"Benarkah? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" seru Shisui

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya sekali lagi untuk memastikan. Karena itu aku butuh bantuanmu. Jangan memberitahu kakek tentang pembicaraan kita mengenai siluman rubah. Aku tahu kakek ingin melindungiku dari Uchiha Izuna. Tetapi, beritahu dan yakinkan kakek bahwa aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Jika aku butuh bantuan, aku pasti akan langsung memberitahu kalian. Hanya itu cara satu-satunya agar aku tak diawasi lagi. Katakan kalau kau akan menjamin bahwa aku takkan tertangkap ataupun membocorkan rahasia tersebut. Kakek pasti akan menurutimu, mengerti?" jelas Itachi serius. Shisui menatap sahabatnya itu bingung. Dia masih mencerna semua yang baru saja Itachi jelaskan padanya. Pikirannya memang agak lambat. Jadi, Itachi harus sedikit bersabar untuk menunggu sahabatnya itu mencerna rencana mereka.

"Aah, baiklah. Tetapi, bagaimana kalau kau tertangkap oleh Izuna-sama?"

"Jika selama dua puluh empat jam aku tidak kembali saat pergi menemui rubah itu, beritahu kakek. Sekarang, kau pulang, bilang pada kakek apa yang sudah aku katakan tadi, tapi, jangan bicara apapun mengenai siluman rubah. Begitu kakek menyetujui permintaanku, segera beritahu aku agar aku bisa langsung menemui rubah itu"

"Mengerti. Tetapi, untuk meyakinkan kakek, kurasa tidak bisa hanya dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam. Karena itu, kau harus bersabar" ujar Shisui. Itachi mangangguk

* * *

Naruto menatap makanan malam yang telah ia masak sendiri. Makanan tersebut sudah ia tata rapi di atas meja. Tetapi, Naruto tak yakin kalau ia akan bisa memakan sayuran hijau seperti itu lagi. Saat Hinata datang dan memasakkan sayuran untuknya, Naruto harus menahan diri untuk tidak memuntahkan sayur itu dan mencoba menelan tumbuhan hijau tersebut. Inilah salah satu yang paling Naruto tak sukai ketika berada bersama manusia, memakan tumbuhan hijau seperti ini. Tetapi, Naruto harus memakannya agar ia tak dipandang berbeda dan untuk membiasakan diri juga.

"Kenapa rasanya tak bisa jauh lebih baik lagi?" gerutu Naruto lalu mengambil sumpit dan menjepit sayuran dengan dua benda kurus itu. Pemuda itu hampir saja memasukkan sayuran ke mulutnya ketika pintu rumahnya diketuk. Naruto kaget. Pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu rumahnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu, raut wajahnya langsung berubah, orang yang datang bertamu bukanlah seseorang yang sejak dua hari lalu ia harapkan. Uchiha Itachi. Sejak menelponnya dua hari lalu di sekolah, Itachi sudah tak mengabarinya lagi, bahkan untuk menelpon atau sekedar mengirim email singkat. Pemuda Uchiha itu membuatnya sangat penasaran karena pembicaraan terakhir mereka saat itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas dan segera merubah raut wajahnya.

"Hai, Sakura-chan" sapa Naruto ramah, "Ayo masuk."

Sakura tersenyum lalu masuk ke rumah Naruto. Gadis itu melepas mantel tebalnya karena kamar Naruto telah dinyalakan pemanas ruangan.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak. Aku baru saja akan makan malam, Sakura-chan boleh ikut kalau ingin" kata Naruto sambil kembali duduk di tempatnya. Sakura tersenyum lalu duduk diseberang meja lainnya.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu? Aku kaget ketika melihat ternyata Sakura-chan yang datang malam-malam begini, apalagi salju sedang turun" tanya Naruto.

"Aah, t-tidak, aku hanya ingin datang bermain saja" jawab Sakura. Naruto menganguk-angguk.

"Makanlah, aku baru saja memasaknya" ujar Naruto lalu memulai makan malamnya. Pemuda itu hanya makan daging sekarang. Dengan adanya Sakura, Naruto bisa menyuruh Sakura untuk menghabiskan semua sayuran itu.

"Naruto-kun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan...denganmu" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba. Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan kening mengerut. Wajah Sakura berubah sangat serius.

"Bicaralah" kata Naruto. Pemuda itu berhenti mengunyah untuk menunggu Haruno Sakura berbicara.

"...A-aku...me-menyukai...N-Naruto-kun" ucap Sakura tegang.

Wajahnya terlihat agak takut dan cemas. Naruto menatap gadis itu kaget, sebentar, karena pemuda itu langsung mengangguk-angguk lalu kembali mengunyah dan berkata dengan nada senang, "Aku juga menyukai Sakura-chan. Kenapa harus berwajah tegang seperti itu? Kukira Sakura-chan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak enak padaku, hahaha". Pemuda itu mengoceh tanpa tahu apa yang saat ini Sakura rasakan. Sakura menghela nafas sambil memjamkan matanya. Gadis Haruno itu memaklumi sifat dan cara berpikir Naruto.

"Bukan menyukai sebagai teman" kata Sakura dengan tegas.

Ekspresi Naruto kali ini berubah bingung sambil memikirkan maksud kalimat Sakura.

"...Aku menyukai Naruto-kun. Mencintai, sebagai seorang wanita pada pria" jelas Sakura. Gadis itu menatap Naruto semakin dekat, berharap pemuda bermata biru safir itu mengerti.

"Mencintai? Aku? Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk tepat di depan hidungnya sendiri. Sakura mengangguk. Naruto melongo. Pemuda itu berubah gelisah. Sekarang Naruto mengerti, bahwa Haruno Sakura mencintainya. Tetapi bagaimana? Gadis itu manusia.

"Ngng...ini tidak benar, maksudku, Sakura-chan belum mengenalku dengan baik dan..." Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimatnya karena kaget mendapati Sakura sudah duduk di sampingnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menatap Naruto serius. Membuat pemuda itu merasa seperti terintimidasi.

"Apa Naruto-kun tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku menyukaimu, t-tapi..."

"Mencintaiku?" tanya Sakura lebih tegas. Naruto bingung ia harus menjawab apa. Ia menyukai Sakura, sebagai teman, sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Tetapi kalau mencintai, ia tidak mencintai siapapun, ia tak pernah mencintai siapapun apalagi manusia. Kecuali Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto. Naruto kaget, kenapa dalam pikirannya nama gadis Hyuuga itu tiba-tiba muncul? Kenapa wajah Hinata tiba-tiba membayang di matanya? Kenapa gadis Hyuuga itu tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya?

Naruto ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya tetapi ia tiba-tiba tidak bisa berbicara. Bukan, bukan karena Naruto gugup atau takut menyakiti Sakura jika ia berbicara. Tetapi, karena gadis Haruno itu tiba-tiba menarik kepalanya dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Gerakan gadis itu sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba sampai Naruto tak punya kesempatan untuk menghindar. Naruto menatap Sakura dengan mata terbelalak, kaget. Tetapi, gadis Haruno itu tentu saja tak bisa melihat ekspresinya karena Sakura menutup matanya. Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal. Ia ingin mendorong gadis itu, tapi ia takut menyinggung Sakura. Ia tak ingin membuat teman-temannya marah padanya, atau tersinggung. Manusia adalah makhluk yang tak boleh ia sakiti lagi.

Uzumaki Naruto masih terdiam, tak membalas apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan padanya. Gadis Haruno itu bahkan belum mengambil nafas lagi ketika hampir satu menit berlalu. Naruto hanya merasa bahwa bibir Sakura terlalu keras menindih bibirnya. Sakura seperti baru saja melihat seonggok daging segar dan langsung melumat daging tersebut tanpa berpikir.

Ketika akhirnya Naruto sudah tak bisa membiarkan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi, pemuda itu langsung mendorong baru Sakura dengan pelan, agar gadis itu tak tersinggung.  
Naruto tersengal. Dan tentu saja Sakura. Gadis Haruno itu menunduk untuk mengatur nafasnya yang hampir habis kalau saja Naruto tak segera mendorong bahunya untuk menjauh. Keduanya sama-sama tersengal.

Sakura kaget ketika dering ponsel terdengar di dalam kamar Naruto. Bukan ponselnya, tapi ponsel pemuda Uzumaki itu.  
Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas tempat tidur. Kening pemuda itu mengerut. Nama Hinata tertera di layar ponsel. Kenapa gadis Hyuuga itu tiba-tiba menelponnya? Maksudnya, Hinata tak pernah menghubunginya selama ini, gadis itu selalu menyampaikan secara langsung apa yang ingin dia sampaikan meskipun harus datang ke rumah Naruto.

Naruto mengatur detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba meliar. Sebuah perasaan buruk entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya. Pemuda itu langsung menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya. Lalu menempelkan benda mungil itu di telinganya dengan wajah tegang.  
Suara pertama yang Naruto dengan adalah suara tangisan. Itu suara Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu sedang terisak di ujung telpon. Desau angin juga terdengar sangat jelas.

"...N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata memanggil namanya dengan suara bergetar. Isakan gadis itu terdengar sangat jelas.

"Hinata-chan? ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto panik. Pemuda itu menatap keluar melalui jendela kamarnya dan melihat salju yang turun cukup lebat. Naruto langsung mengambil mantel tebalnya yang tergantung di dinding. Sakura yang sudah bisa bernafas seperti biasa langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sudah bersiap pergi.

"T-tolong...Neji-niisan...I-Itcahi-niisan...a-aku...takut" Hinata berbicara disela isakannya. Suara gadis itu gemetar. Rahang Naruto mengeras.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Sakura terlambat karena Naruto sudah berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Sakura langsung keluar untuk menyusul. Tetapi, ketika gadis itu sudah berada di luar rumah, Naruto sudah tidak ditemukan di manapun. Pemuda itu pergi sangat cepat. Seperti menghilang.

"Di mana? Di mana kau sekarang? Cepat!" tanya Naruto sambil meloncati rumah demi rumah yang ada. Pemuda itu panik medengar suara Hinata. Mendengar Naruto berteriak padanya membuat Hinata semakin menangis. Bukan karena ia takut mendengar suara pemuda itu yang keras. Tetapi karena ia ingin Naruto segera berada di sisinya.

"T-tidak jauh...dari rumahmu... Di d-depan...kedai berwarna merah." Sambungan telpon kemudian terputus begitu Naruto mendengar Hinata memekik tertahan. Naruto memasukkan ponsel ke saku jaketnya dan mencari di mana kedai berwarna merah yang paling dekat dengan rumahnya.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu menemukannya. Ia mengenal kedai itu, kedai yang selalu ia lewati setiap bepergian. Naruto hanya butuh satu kali lompatan untuk bisa sampai di depan kedai itu. Jalanan yang sangat sepi membuat penjahat akan lebih leluasa bergerak, apalagi di musim dingin seperti ini. Manusia jarang berjalan-jalan keluar rumah kecuali untuk pergi ke sekolah atau berangkat kerja.

Naruto melompat tepat di depan Hinata yang terduduk di atas tanah bersalju sambil menangis. Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati dua orang Uchiha hampir membawa pergi Hyuuga Neji yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Naruto menatap dua orang itu dengan penuh amarah. Pemuda itu baru saja akan menyerang, namun dua Uchiha itu telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Begitu kedua Uchiha itu pergi. Naruto mengeluarkan satu sosok bayangan yang semakin lama semakin berwujud sebagai manusia. Bayangan yang sangat mirip dengannya. Bayangan itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Hyuuga Neji dan membawa tubuh pemuda Hyuuga yang tak sadarkan diri itu kembali ke rumahnya.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil Naruto pada Hinata yang masih juga menunduk dan terisak di belakangnya. Pemuda itu memegang bahu Hinata dan mengguncangkannya pelan agar Hinata mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sepertinya telah hilang akibat tetegangan dan ketakutannya. Gadis Hyuuga itu mendongak dan menatap Naruto dengan wajahnya yang basah.

"N-Neji-niisan...I-Itcahi-niisan...N-Naruto...kun?" Hinata sepertinya sedang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pemuda yang sedang berada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ini aku!" ujar Naruto tegas. Pemuda itu langsung memeluk Hinata begitu gadis itu hampir saja menangis semakin keras. Naruto langsung merasakan hangat tubuh gadis itu yang gemetar. Hinata terisak. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Berhentilah menangis, Hinata-chan. Aku sudah di sini sekarang" ujar Naruto. Hinata tak bisa mengentikan air matanya yang mengalir. Gadis itu mencengkeram bagian depan mantel Naruto begitu kuat. Naruto langsung mengangkat tubuh Hinata. Membawa tubuh gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Hinata tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri. Gadis itu pingsan dengan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata.

* * *

Naruto membaringkan Hyuuga Hinata di tempat tidurnya. Lalu melepaskan mantel tebalnya dan menggantungkan kembali mantel itu pada tempatnya. Pemuda Uzumaki itu lalu bergegas mematikan pemanas ruangan karena suhu panas di ruangannya akan membuat Hinata gerah. Naruto baru saja ingin menyalakan pendingin kamarnya ketika ia tersadar bahwa ia sama sekali tak memasang alat pendingin apapun. Tentu saja, untuk apa ia yang bersuhu tubuh dingin memasang pendingin ruangan?

Akhirnya, Naruto hanya duduk di sisi Hinata. Menunggu gadis Hyuuga itu sadar.

Naruto baru menyadari bahwa ternyata Haruno Sakura sudah tak ada di rumahnya. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah pulang sebelum menunggunya kembali ke rumah. Sudahlah.

"Hei...Hinata-chan, sampai kapan kau akan tidur dan membiarkan aku menunggu seperti manusia bodoh?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum kecut. Melihat Hinata dalam keadaan seperti membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya seperti ingin melompat. Sesuatu dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Kekuatan yang dulu ia jadikan sebagai alat untuk membunuh semua yang mengganggu keberadannya. Tetapi Naruto telah berubah setelah ia merasakan bagaimana tak menyenangkannya hidup abadi itu. Naruto menyadari bahwa ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk selalu berada di sampingnya. Seseorang yang bisa menerimanya dengan semua latar belakang atau hal buruk apapun yang pernah ia lakukan di masa lalu. Dan satu-satunya makhluk yang sangat menarik perhatiannya adalah manusia. Mungkin karena Ibunya adalah seorang manusia jika yang dikatakan Uzumaki Mito padanya adalah benar. Bahwa ia memiliki orangtua. Seorang Ibu keturunan Uzumaki. Dan seorang Ayah yang menurut beberapa cerita, bukanlah manusia.

"Ngh..." Hinata melenguh karena gadis itu telah tersadar. Naruto segera mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu, berharap elusannya bisa membuat Hinata sedikit merasa nyaman dan membaik.

"...Naruto...kun?" tanya Hinata dengan mata yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk. Hinata menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas lalu bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk dengan tegak.

"Di mana Neji-niisan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah cemas.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah membawanya kembali ke rumah kalian. Tetapi maaf, aku tidak langsung membawamu pulang. Aku juga sudah mengatakan pada Ayahmu, kalau malam ini Hinata-chan akan menginap di rumah Karin dan dalam keadaan yang sangat baik" jawab Naruto lalu tersenyum lebar.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kenapa?" Naruto malah bertanya balik dengan bingung. Pemuda Uzumaki itu terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian menjawab dengan wajah senang,

"Aah, kurasa karena aku ingin Hinata-chan berada di sini bersamaku." Kening Hinata mengerut, sebentar, karena gadis Hyuuga itu langsung tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Naruto. Bagi orang lain, Uzumaki Naruto memang terlihat bodoh, tetapi baginya, apapun yang Naruto lakukan dan katakan, semuanya adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan. Tapi...tunggu dulu! Apa yang Naruto maksud dengan Hinata menginap di rumah Karin? Wajah Hinata langsung memerah.

"J-jadi? A-aku...m-mengi..." Hinata yang terlalu kaget belum sempat melanjutkan kalimat terbata-batanya karena Naruto langsung memotong kalimatnya.

"Ya! Menginap di sini, di rumahku" lanjut Naruto dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Jika orang lain melihat senyum itu, maka, orang akan berpikir kalau senyum Naruto adalah karena pemuda itu baru saja mendapatkan sebuah hadiah cantik dari surga.

Mendengar kalimat Naruto. Tentu saja Hyuuga Hinata melongo. Kalau tadi perumpamaan senyum lebar Naruto seperti orang yang baru saja menerima hadiah cantik dari surga. Maka, ekspresi kaget Hinata adalah, seperti seseorang yang baru saja mengetahui kalau untuk mencapai langit, caranya sungguh sangat mudah. Mereka bisa membeli tangga ajaib di sebuah supermarket untuk bisa sampai di langit biru dan melihat dunia dari atas sana.

"B-ber-du-a?" tanya Hinata yang terlihat akan segera pingsan lagi.

"Berdua? Tentu saja. Bukankah aku hanya tinggal sendiri?" jawab Naruto dengan wajah polosnya sebagai manusia yang benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa. Pemuda Uzumaki itu lalu menatap ekspresi kaget di wajah Hinata dan berpikir apakah ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kalimatnya. Pemikiran manusia dan siluman tentu saja berbeda. Bagi manusia, terutama lawan jenis yang belum terikat dalam sebuah hubungan yang pasti. Tidur berdua dalam satu rumah adalah sesuatu yang cukup berbahaya. Apalagi jika rumah tersebut seperti rumah Naruto, yang hanya memiliki sebuah kamar dan sebuah tempat tidur. Sementara bagi siluman seperti Naruto, semuanya terlihat normal dan baik-baik saja. Siluman tak pernah mengenal aturan apapun.

"Ada apa? K-kenapa kau menatapku aneh?" tanya Naruto heran.

"T-tidak, tidak apa-apa. A-Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Hinata lalu berusaha tertawa meskipun tawanya terdengar memaksa dan raut wajahnya masih sangat kaget. Apakah ini hanya mimpi?

Naruto langsung tersenyum senang begitu mendengar jawaban 'baik-baik saja' dari Hinata.

"Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi tadi" kata Naruto kemudian. Raut wajahnya tetap terlihat ramah padahal dalam hatinya sedang cemas. Naruto hanya tak ingin membuat Hinata tegang jika ia memasang wajah serius.  
Menghilangkan semua rasa yang sedang bercampur aduk dalam hatinya, Hinata akhirnya menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Tepatnya sekitar beberapa menit sebelum Sakura datang ke rumah Naruto. Uchiha Itachi sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah pemuda Uzumaki itu. Shishui mengatakan kalau kakeknya sudah menghentikan penjagaan atas Itachi dengan jaminan seperti yang Itachi telah beritahukan pada sahabatnya itu. Karena itu Itachi langsung pergi menemui Naruto. Tetapi, ketika hampir mencapai rumah Naruto. Itachi bertemu dengan Hinata dan Neji yang juga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Naruto. Karena Itachi sudah mengetahui semuanya tentang hubungan yang sebenarnya pernah terjadi antara kedua orangtua Uzumaki Naruto, klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga, pemuda itu kaget ketika Neji mengatakan bahwa ia dan Hinata pergi ke rumah Naruto untuk membawa pemuda Uzumaki itu ke kediaman Hyuuga sebab Ayah Hinata ingin bertemu dengan rubah tersebut. Walaupun Itachi tahu kalau Neji, dan Hyuuga lainnya belum tahu kalau Naruto adalah rubah yang mereka cari selama ini, juga Uchiha Obito yang belum mengetahui apapun tentang rubah yang telah menyamar menjadi manusia itu.

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pergi bersama menemui Naruto. Itachi tidak mungkin tiba-tiba melarang kakak-beradik Hyuuga itu untuk menemui Naruto karena mereka, terutama pemuda cerdas seperti Neji, akan langsung mencurigai bahwa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi.  
Sialnya, Itachi telah melupakan bahwa Naruto pernah bercerita kalau ada anggota Uchiha yang beberapa kali mengawasinya. Tiba-tiba saja, empat orang berjubah hitam dengan lambang klan Uchiha muncul dan menyerang mereka. Tak ada yang bisa melawan walaupun diantara mereka adalah Uchiha Itachi. Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya memiliki kecerdasan dan kejeniusan. Itachi sama sekali tak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk melawan anggota klannya yang tentu saja memiliki kekuatan yang tidak semua manusia biasa miliki. Hyuuga Neji juga tak memiliki kekuatan apapun tentu saja. Hal terakhir yang Itachi lakukan sebelum ia diseret pergi adalah menatap Hyuuga Hinata, lalu berbicara tanpa suara, menyebut nama Naruto dengan gerakan bibir yang sangat jelas.

"Jadi...mereka membawa Itachi-niisan?" gumam Naruto marah. Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto membatin heran. Apa karena Uchiha Itachi telah mengetahui sesuatu yang sangat penting, jadi, Uchiha Izuna menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menangkap Itachi? Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Ia bahkan tidak tahu kemana mereka membawa Itachi pergi.

"...N-Naruto-kun, a-apa tadi...Sakura-chan ke sini?" pertanyaan Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Bagaimana Hinata bisa tahu? Batin Naruto.

"Aah, i-iya, tadi dia sempat ke sini. T-tapi sudah pulang! Ya, dia sudah pulang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Sudah sangat lama" jawab Naruto cepat. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba gelagapan menghadapi pertanyaan Hinata. Mengingatkannya pada apa yang telah terjadi antara ia dan Sakura beberapa menit lalu.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu? Seharusnya harum parfum ini sudah hilang" ujar Hinata heran. Ya, gadis Hyuuga itu mencium harus parfum Sakura di tubuh Naruto.

"P-parfum?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda itu seolah merasa bahwa ia telah menghianati Hinata. Rasanya seperti waktu lalu, saat banyak sekali manusia yang mencurigainya sebagai pelaku tunggal atas semua kejahatan yang terjadi.

Hinata menatap perubahan yang terjadi di wajah Naruto. Pemuda itu terlihat gugup dan gelisah. Kening Hinata mengerut sebentar. Ia benar-benar mencium wangi parfum Haruno Sakura di tubuh Naruto karena pemuda Uzumaki itu duduk berhadapan sangat dekat dengannya. Hinata sangat menghapal harum parfum yang sering dipakai oleh teman-teman terdekatnya. Seperti parfum kesukaan Uzumaki Karin dan Tenten. Juga Haruno Sakura.

Ketika menyadari sesuatu, Hinata langsung menatap Naruto dengan mata terbelalak. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Detak jantungnya meliar. Hanya satu alasan kuat kenapa harum parfum Haruno Sakura sampai membekas cukup lama di kaos yang Naruto pakai. Hinata ingin bicara, tetapi ia tak bisa, suaranya tak ingin keluar.

"H-Hinata-chan?" ujar Naruto sambil menatap Hinata yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata memerah. Hyuuga Hinata sedang berusaha menahan air matanya untuk tak tumpah di depan Naruto. Apa yang akan Naruto pikirkan jika melihatnya tiba-tiba menangis tanpa sebab?

"Biarkan aku pulang" kata Hinata tiba-tiba. Suara gadis itu terdengar sangat tegas. Hinata sudah tak lagi menatap Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja, menatap pemuda Uzumaki itu membuatnya seperti melihat bagaimana Naruto dan Sakura bermesraan hingga membuat harum parfum gadis Haruno sampai membekas di kaos Naruto. Hinata bergegas turun dari tempat tidur.

"Di luar salju sedang turun lebat, Hinata-chan. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin pulang?" tanya Naruto heran sambil berjalan mengikuti Hinata yang sedang mencari sepatunya di rak yang berada di arah pintu keluar. Gadis Hyuuga itu tak menjawab, menolehpun tidak.

"Hinata-chan, di luar sedang dingin sekali, aku tak bisa..." kalimat Naruto terhenti karena Hinata yang sudah duduk dan ingin memakai sepatu, menoleh ke arahnya sangat cepat. Naruto kaget melihat bahwa wajah gadis Hyuuga itu telah basah oleh air mata.

"Apa kau lupa, Naruto-kun?... bahwa aku memiliki suhu tubuh yang hangat. Aku tidak akan membeku meskipun kau menguburku dengan salju" ujar Hinata marah. Tidak, Hinata tidak marah meskipun kelihatanyannya gadis itu memang seperti orang marah. Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya sedang cemburu. Sangat cemburu.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto panik. Hinata telah selesai memakai sepatunya lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Naruto mengikuti gadis itu. Ketika Hinata membuka pintu dan udara dingin menyerbu masuk, Naruto menarik salah satu lengan Hinata. Membuat langkah gadis itu terhenti.

"Tolong, jangan seperti ini padaku, Hinata-chan. Aku baik-baik saja jika orang lain yang bersikap seperti ini, tetapi jika orang itu adalah Hinata-chan,... aku mohon. Katakan jika aku telah menyakitimu. Aku berjanji akan meminta maaf dan memperbaiknya." Naruto menatap Hinata dengan kedua matanya yang telah berubah coklat. Raut wajahnya berubah sangat sedih.

Hyuuga Hinata menatap mata Naruto kaget. Gadis Hyuuga itu kemudian berhenti menangis dengan tiba-tiba.

* * *

**[to be continued]**


	12. Chapter 12

**~Fall in Love With You, again and again ~ [Chapter 12]**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Judul : Fall in Love With You, again and again.**  
**Author : Ciel Bocchan**  
**Genre : Romance, School, Comedy, and Fantasy**  
**Pairing : NaruHina ( Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata)**  
**Rating : T**

* * *

**|Syaratnya...kau harus terus hidup dan tak boleh meninggal lebih dulu dariku. Karena aku tak bisa jika kau meninggalkanku. Aku yang akan meninggal dengan senyum di wajahku dan kau berada di sana untuk menemaniku sampai aku benar-benar berakhir|**

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto panik. Hinata telah selesai memakai sepatunya lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Naruto mengikuti gadis itu. Ketika Hinata membuka pintu dan udara dingin menyerbu masuk, Naruto menarik salah satu lengan Hinata. Membuat langkah gadis itu terhenti.

"Tolong, jangan seperti ini padaku, Hinata-chan. Aku baik-baik saja jika orang lain yang bersikap seperti ini, tetapi jika orang itu adalah Hinata-chan,... aku mohon, katakan jika aku telah menyakitimu, aku berjanji akan meminta maaf dan memperbaiknya." Naruto menatap Hinata dengan kedua matanya yang telah berubah coklat. Raut wajahnya berubah sangat sedih.

Hyuuga Hinata menatap mata Naruto kaget. Gadis Hyuuga itu kemudian berhenti menangis dengan tiba-tiba. Hinata kembali teringat pada kejadian di dalam bus bersama Naruto. Ketika Naruto membeku dan kedua mata pemuda itu berubah. Kali ini, Hinata benar-benar kaget. Tidak, ia tidak salah lihat seperti apa yang telah Naruto katakan. Saat ia melihat kedua mata Naruto berubah di dalam bus waktu itu, Hinata tahu ia tidak salah lihat. Mana mungkin ia salah lihat untuk kedua kalinya?

Menyadari bahwa pintu rumah membuka dan udara dingin sejak tadi telah menembus masuk. Hinata kemudian cepat mendorong Naruto untuk masuk kembali ke dalam dan menutup pintu.

"Jangan marah padaku" kata Naruto pelan. Hinata melepas kembali sepatunya.

"...Aku tidak marah padamu, Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata sambil membawa Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Gadis Hyuuga itu kemudian baru sadar kalau pemanas ruangan tidak menyala.

"Kenapa kau matikan pemanas ruangannya?" tanya Hinata sambil menyalakan kembali pemanas ruangan tersebut.

"Kau tidak marah lagi padaku?" tanya Naruto yang terus mengikuti Hinata yang baru saja menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Hinata mengambil selimut yang berada di atas tempat tidur.

"Duduklah" katanya sambil menepuk ujung tempat tidur Naruto. Naruto menurut. Pemuda berambut kuning itu lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Hinata kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Naruto yang kembali dingin akibat terkena udara dingin tadi. Gadis Hyuuga itu kemudian duduk di samping Naruto.

"Kau tidak marah lagi padaku, kan, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa marah pada orang yang sedang sakit" jawab Hinata lalu tersenyum sangat manis.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau menangis? Kau bahkan membentakku. Kau tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya" ujar Naruto. Ia sudah merasa cukup hangat karena Hinata telah meyelimutinya. Gadis itu selalu cepat melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu orang lain. Hinata hanya menyesali dirinya. Kenapa ia sampai harus bersikap kasar seperti tadi pada Naruto. Lagipula, kenapa ia harus marah? karena secara kasat mata, Naruto belum menjadi siapapun baginya. Jadi, terserah pemuda itu jika ingin bersama gadis lain.

"A-aku minta maaf" ucap Hinata kemudian. Gadis itu menunduk dengan wajah bersalah.

"Eh? Kenapa Hinata-chan yang meminta maaf?" tanya Naruto kaget. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata yang sedang menunduk.

"A-aku seharusnya tidak kasar seperti tadi padamu. Kau pasti kaget dan marah"

"Tidak! Aku tak pernah marah pada Hinata-chan. Lagi pula, kenapa tadi Hinata-chan menangis dan tiba-tiba ingin pulang? Karena aku sudah membuat Hinata-chan marah, kan?." Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap senyum lebar Naruto. Kedua matanya menatap mata Naruto. Mata pemuda itu telah kembali berwarna biru. Sebaiknya ia tak usah menanyakan masalah mata dulu.

"S-sebenarnya,...ada yang ingin aku tanyakan...pada Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata akhirnya. Gadis Hyuuga itu sedang berusaha menghilangkan rasa takut dan malunya untuk bertanya pada Naruto. Ia ingin tahu yang sebenarnya tentang perasaan Naruto.

"...A-apakah...N-Naruto-kun...m-menyukai...S-Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata sangat pelan dan lamban. Satu menit hampir saja berlalu hanya untuk mengatakan empat kata itu.

"Menyukai Sakura-chan? Aku? Tentu saja. Aku menyukai kalian semua. Sasuke, walaupun anak itu menyebalkan. Suigetsu, walaupun dia cerewet. Kiba dan Shino yang selalu ribut. Ngng...Karin dan Nagato juga. Dan...si gadis bercepol dua itu. Siapa namanya?...ah, Tenten, yang menyukai kakak Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto semangat. Hinata langsung menghela nafas dengan wajah malas. Sampai kapan pemuda bermata biru safir itu akan terus berpikir hanya sebatas hubungan sebagai teman.

"M-maksudku mencintai, Naruto-kun. Apakah Naruto-kun mencintai Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata lebih jelas. Sepertinya Naruto memiliki pengertian lain tentang 'menyukai'.

Naruto terdiam mendengar pertanyaan gadis Hyuuga itu. Pemuda itu kemudian teringat ketika beberapa saat yang lalu Haruno Sakura bertanya mengenai 'mencintai'. Naruto menatap Hinata yang sedang menunggu jawabannya. Kenapa Hinata bertanya seperti itu? Apakah gadis Hyuuga tahu kalau Sakura baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya?

"…Naruto-kun?"panggil Hinata. Menandakan bahwa ia sedang menunggu jawaban pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak mencintai siapapun,. Tak pernah" jawab Naruto

"T-tidak pernah? Kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta?" seru Hinata kaget. Tentu saja gadis itu kaget mengingat betapa banyak gadis yang menjadi penggemar Uzumaki Naruto.

"Apakah Hinata-chan pernah mencintai seseorang?" akhirnya Naruto balik bertanya. Hinata kaget. Pikiran gadis itu langsung tertuju pada Uchiha Sasuke.

"P-pernah. Mana mungkin aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Aku sudah enam belas tahun" jawab Hinata. Gadis itu kemudian tertawa gugup dengan kepala menunduk.

"Pada siapa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"S-Sasuke-kun" jawabnya. Kedua mata Naruto langsung membulat, kaget. Awalnya, ia berpikir kalau hanya Sasuke yang mencintai Hinata. Tetapi, ternyata gadis itu juga mencintai Sasuke. Sinar matanya perlahan redup. Naruto sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Sedih. Ia tiba-tiba merasa sangat sedih. Naruto bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia merasa sedih hanya karena Hinata mencintai Sasuke? Ia tak pernah merasa sedih sebelumnya. Satu-satunya yang ia rasakan selama ratusan tahun adalah kesepian.

"Tetapi itu dulu" kata Hinata tiba-tiba. 'Karena kau telah membuatku berpaling dari Sasuke-kun' lanjut Hinata dalam hatinya.

Hinata terlihat menghela nafas lalu berkata, "Ini sudah malam, istirahatlah" ujar Hinata sambil kembali berdiri. Gadis itu beranjak menutup tirai jendela yang berada tepat di sisi kiri tempat tidur Naruto. Di luar, salju masih terus berjatuhan dan membuat jalanan memutih.

"Apakah kau punya alas atau sesuatu agar aku bisa tidur dan..."

"Di sini" kata Naruto sebelum Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pemuda bermata biru safir itu menepuk tempat tidurnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto membuat Hinata melongo. Kenapa pemuda Uzumaki itu selalu dengan mudah mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang bersifat sensitif dengan mudahnya?

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan menyerangmu ketika kau tidur" lanjut Naruto

"Menyerang?" gumam Hinata dengan wajah heran. Gadis itu lalu menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi.

Melihat Hinata yang terus berdiam diri membut Naruto kehilangan kesabaran. Ia bingung kenapa Hyuuga Hinata selalu berpikir dulu sebelum bertanya atau mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Gadis itu tak pernah langsung bertanya dengan cepat seperti dirinya. Hinata juga terkadang menjawab agak lama setiap kali Naruto bertanya. Dan berpikir sangat panjang ketika Naruto sedang mengajak atau menyuruhnya.  
Kalau tidak di desak, gadis itu akan terus berdiri melamun seperti itu. Akhirnya Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan memaksa gadis itu untuk segera tidur.

Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Aku yang akan tidur di bawah" kalimat Naruto membuat gadis Hyuuga itu tercengang.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau pikir aku juga akan tidur di atas? Aku tahu ada beberapa batasan bagi manusia yang tak boleh kulanggar" lanjut Naruto. Pemuda itu lalu tersenyum lebar. Hinata menurut ketika Naruto membantu tubuhnya berbaring. Pemuda itu lalu menyelimuti Hinata dengan selimut tipis yang hanya akan membuat gadis itu nyaman. Karena ia tahu Hinata tak memerlukan selimut tebal karena suhu tubuh gadis Hyuuga itu berbeda dengannya.

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah alas tidur yang cukup tebal dan menggelarnya di lantai yang telah sejak awal berlapis karpet merah. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil bantal dan guling cadangan dan satu lembar selimut lagi. Naruto selalu menggunakan dua lembar selimut tebal jika suhu tubuhnya mulai dingin. Dan jika tubuhnya sudah membeku, rubah itu akan mengeluarkan semua selimut yang ia miliki. Juga apapun yang ia miliki untuk menghangatkan kembali tubuhnya. Naruto terkadang bosan terus menjaga tubuhnya sampai ia tidak berani untuk keluar rumah kecuali pergi ke sekolah. Tubuh yang tak bisa bertahan lama ketika terkena suhu yang sangat dingin. Pemuda Uzumaki itu ingin sekali merasa bebas ketika musim dingin, sama seperti saat menghadapi musim-musim lainnya. Tetapi, jika ia nekat melakukan hal tersebut. Kejadiannya akan seperti beberapa hari lalu. Ketika ia hampir saja tertangkap oleh beberapa anggota klan Uchiha yang mengincarnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu. Bukankah obat yang pernah diberikan Hinata padanya masih ada? Bagus, pikirnya. Berarti, ia akan bisabertahan sedikit lebih lama besok pagi. Karena Naruto berencana untuk mencari keberadaan Uchiha Itachi. Kemana Uchiha Izuna membawa kakak Uchiha Sasuke itu. Setelah ia bisa membawa Itachi kembali. Akan mudah baginya untuk menemukan buku peninggalan kedua orangtuanya karena sepertinya Itachi mengetahui sesuatu yang penting mengenai buku tersebut.

Naruto sedang memikirkan beberapa rencana yang akan ia lakukan besok ketika suara Hinata mengagetkannya. Naruto yang tadinya sudah berbaring, langsung duduk kembali dan melihat ke arah Hinata.

"S-selamat...malam, Naruto-kun." Naruto terlihat kaget sebentar, kemudian tersenyum lebar. Tak ada yang pernah mengucapkan selamat malam padanya kecuali Hyuuga Hinata.

"Selamat malam juga, Hinata-chan" balasnya.

* * *

Uchia Izuna seharusnya sudah bisa mendapatkan rubah itu begitu menangakap Uchiha Itachi. Tetapi, sepertinya, walaupun ia dan Uchiha Itachi berasal dari klan yang sama. Itachi bukanlah orang yang bisa ia ajak untuk bekerja sama dalam hal ini. Pemuda itu tak berbicara apapun sejak malam tadi dibawa oleh kedua anak buahnya.

"Sayang sekali jika otak jeniusmu itu hanya digunakan untuk hidup bersama manusia biasa. Aku bisa memberimu kekuatan. Kekuatan yang akan membuatmu jauh lebih kuat dari siapapun dalam klan kita. Karena kau, Uchiha Itachi, orang yang sangat berbakat" ujar Uchiha Izuna dengan senyum tipis.

Uchiha Itachi yang sejak malam tadi terikat dengan kursi memang tak berbicara apapun yang akan membocorkan apa saja yang telah ia ketahui. Ia sudah bisa menebak bahaya apa yang akan terjadi jika Uchiha Izuna sampai tahu cara mendapatkan siluman rubah itu.

"Mungkin akan sedikit membuat anda kesal, tapi saya sama sekali tidak tertarik. Kekuatan membuat saya... mungkin akan menjadi seperti anda" jawab Itachi dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Jangan mempermalukan Uchiha dengan menjadi manusia lemah yang tak memiliki kekuatan..."

"Hanya mereka di masa lalu yang memiliki kekuatan seperti itu" potong Itachi cepat sebelum Uchiha Izuna selesai berbicara.

"Sekarang, dunia sudah berubah. Seharusnya tak ada lagi manusia yang memiliki kekuatan yang tak boleh mereka miliki. Karena manusia, berubah dari satu zaman ke zaman yang lain. Tetapi, anda merubah Uchiha yang terlahir sebagai manusia murni dengan memberikan kekuatan pada mereka untuk membantu menangkap rubah itu. Anda bisa bertahan hidup hingga saat ini, meskipun ratusan tahun telah berlalu, karena anda memiliki kekuatan klan Uzumaki dalam diri anda. Jika kekuatan Uzumaki itu telah habis, maka hidup anda akan berakhir. Dan yang akan anda lakukan sebelum semua itu terjadi adalah... bagaimana mendapatkan lagi kekuatan dari klan tersebut. Semakin anda ingin bertahan hidup dan takut kehilangan kekuatan anda, makan anda akan semakin sering membunuh mereka untuk memperpanjang umur anda. Keserakahan akan membuat manusia perlahan hancur. Dan keberadaan anda akan menghancurkan Uchiha, seperti yang dulu pernah dilakukan Uchiha Madara terhadap klan ini." Itachi menatap tajam pemimpin klan Uchiha itu. Ia lalu tersenyum sinis.

Uchiha Izuna menggeram melihat Itachi yang terlihat tanpa rasa takut menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Heh! Sepertinya kau cukup jeli dalam menjelaskan sesuatu" ujar Uchiha Izuma dengan seringai jahatnya.

"Anda seharusnya tak mengganggu Uchiha yang telah murni. Bukan hanya Uchiha, siapapun juga. Kami sudah bukan Uchiha yang berada di masa lalu. Kami tak pernah berperang dan saling membunuh. Jika anda menginginkan kekuatan seseorang, jangan mengorbankan orang lain. Semua sudah berubah. Klan Hyuuga, mereka sudah tak memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat udara yang panas berubah dingin, dan mata mereka sudah tak bisa melihat apapun dari jarak jauh. Klan Uzumaki juga sudah tak bisa menyembuhkan diri mereka dengan sangat cepat, tetapi satu hal dari mereka yang masih diwarisi, yakni umur yang panjang, namun sudah tak bisa melebihi dua ratus tahun. Itulah kenyataan"

Uchiha Izuma tersenyum kagum. Ia tak menyangka kalau Uchiha Itachi tahu mengenai hal-hal tersebut dengan sangat tepat. Itulah kenapa ia ingin Itachi untuk bergabung dengannya. Tetapi, sepertinya keinginan itu hanya tinggal gurauan saja.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi" kata Itachi tiba-tiba. Kening Uchiha Izuna mengerut. Itachi kemudian menoleh ke arah jendela yang terbuka dengan senyum menang. Uchiha Izuna mengikuti arah pandangan Itachi. Pria itu terkejut begitu mendapati siluman rubah yang ia cari selama, berada tepat di arah jendela dan sedang berjalan dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Dia datang" desis Uchiha Izuna lalu menghilang dari hadapan Itachi. Tidak, dia tidak menghilang, gerakannya yang sangat cepatlah yang membuatnya seperti terlihat menghilang.

Uzumaki Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat setelah ia berhadapan tidak jauh dengan pintu masuk sebuah rumah tua berlambang kipas di depannya.

"Tidak terlalu sulit menemukan rumah tua di tengan hutan lebat seperti ini" gumam Naruto.

Uchiha Izuna menyambut kedatangan Naruto dengan seringai tajam. Sebenarnya, pria Uchiha itu sedikit gentar melihat kadatangan rubah itu yang tiba-tiba. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan rubah itu, apalagi dengan tubuh tua seperti ini. Tetapi, setidaknya, salju ini akan sedikit menguntungkannya untuk bisa meringkus siluman rubah itu. Setelahnya, ia hanya harus segera menemukan buku peninggalan Minato dan Kushina.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau berani keluar di pagi salju seperti ini hanya untuk menjemput manusia lemah seperti Uchiha Itachi" ujar Uchiha Izuna.

"Heh, jangan kira karena musim dingin, kalian bisa mengalahkanku. Aku masih mampu membunuh puluhan orang di tengah salju seperti ini" sahut Naruto. Uchiha Izuna menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. Tentu saja perkataan rubah itu bukan ancaman belaka.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kau akan berteman dengan manusia dan tinggal di dunia mereka. Kekuatanmu sudah tak kau gunakan seperti di masa lalu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau abadi. Tak ada makhluk yang pernah merasakan hidup abadi sepertimu. Tetapi, rubah, keabadian dan kekuatan yang ada dalam dirimulah yang membuat begitu banyak orang mengincarmu. Salahkan dirimu sendiri kenapa kau memiliki segalanya" ujar Uchiha Izuna. Lalu, beberapa pria Uchiha lain tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri di belakang Uchih Izuna. Sembilan orang Uchiha yang telah diberi kekuatan oleh Uchiha Izuna. Jumah yang bisa dibilang banyak jika di bandingkan dengan jumlah anggota Uzumaki Mito.

Naruto menatap mereka dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Formasi yang bagus" puji Naruto ketika sembilan anggota Uchiha telah mengelilinginya dan Uchiha Izuna berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Raut wajah Naruto langsung berubah dingin. Tatapannya tajam. Dan senyum sinis tersungging di bibirnya. Ketika sembilan anggota Uchiha itu melompat untuk menyerangnya, Naruto menghindar dengan melompat ke salah satu dahan pohon. Gerakannya yang sangat cepat membuat semua Uchiha tercengang.

Naruto tersenyum sebentar, lalu wajahnya berubah dingin. Siluman rubah itu kemudian bergerak sangat cepat ke arah sembilan Uchiha yang tadi menyerangnya, dan dengan satu kali cakaran, lima dari sembilan Uchiha itu terluka di bagian yang sama, leher hingga dada dengan lima luka cakaran yang menganga dan darah yang merembes keluar.

Naruto menatap tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah. Kedua matanya sendu, tapi tak ada yang bisa melihat kesenduan itu. Sudah lama ia tak melukai manusia. Tetapi ia tak menyesal untuk yang satu ini, karena mereka adalah manusia yang harus dihancurkan, setidaknya, menyadarkan jika mereka masih bisa disadarkan.  
Melihat kelima anak buahnya terluka, Uchiha Izuna menyuruh lalu menyuruh empat yang tersisa untuk mundur dan segera mengobati lima anak buahnya yang terluka.

"Aku tahu aku tak bisa mengalahkanmu. Tetapi jika sekali saja aku memiliki kesempatan untuk sedikit melumpuhkan gerakanmu, maka, semuanya akan berakhir untukmu, rubah. Aku bisa menyegelmu untuk sementara karena segel yang kami miliki tak terlalu kuat. Karena itu aku harus segera menemukan buku itu." Uchiha Izuna lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya.  
Naruto kemudian melompat ke arah Uchiha Izuna, mencoba menyerang tepat di leher dan dada pria itu agar aliran nafasnya rusak. Tetapi, Uchiha Izuna cukup pintar untuk menghindar.

"Sepertinya orangtua sepertimu cukup pintar menghindar" kata Naruto. Ia kemudian menyerang lagi. Mereka saling menyerang tanpa ada yang terluka. Ketika akhirnya Uchiha Izuna dapat menggores lengan kanan Uzumaki Naruto dengan pedangnya hingga lengan siluman rubah itu sedikit robek.  
Naruto menatap lengan hakamanya yang robek dan tangan kanannya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Rubah itu kemudian mengangkat kepala dari lengannya.

"Pedangmu tajam juga" puji Naruto.

Uchiha Izuna kaget ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dan sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Tangan kanan Naruto merangkul leher Izuna dari belakang hingga pria Uchiha itu kesulitan bernafas. Sementara tangan kirinya mengunci gerakan tangan kiri Izuna hingga pedang pria itu jatuh di atas salju.

"Jika aku ingin diriku di segel, aku lebih baik di segel oleh anggota klanku sendiri. Uzumaki Mito bisa melakukan lebih baik darimu, Uchiha bodoh!" hardik Naruto dan semakin mengeratkan tangan kanannya yang melingkar di leher Uchiha Izuna yang sudah tak bisa bergerak dan kesulitan bernafas.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuh siapapun lagi. Aku ke sini hanya untuk menjemput Uchiha Itachi." Tangan kanan Naruto lalu mencekik leher Izuna hingga leher Uchiha tua itu berdarah oleh kuku panjangnya. Dengan satu gerakan kecil, Naruto sudah bisa menghempaskan Uchiha Izuna jauh ke depannya hingga tubuh pria Uchiha itu membentur salah satu pohon tua yang mengelilingi rumahnya agar tak mudah terlihat manusia.

Rubah itu langsung menghilang ke dalam ruangan di mana Itachi ditahan. Empat Uchiha yang masih selamat tadi sedang menjaganya. Dan akhirnya, nasib mereka berakhir seperti lima Uchiha lainnya.  
Uchiha Itachi menatap sangat takjub pada apa yang ada di depannya. Wujud Uzumaki Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Rambut merah yang panjang. Dua telinga yang berada di kepalanya. Hakama merah. Kuku-kuku panjang yang berlumuran darah. Dua taring tajam yang sangat mencolok. Dan tentu saja, bola mata yang coklat.

"...Kau...memang siluman rubah legendris itu" kata Itachi sambil menatap Naruto dengan kedua matanya yang takjub. Naruto tersenyum kecil, senyum manusia.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin berada dalam wujud ini di depan manusia. Tetapi, untuk menolongmu, aku harus melakukannya. Aku akan kalah, meskipun mereka tak bisa membunuhku, setidaknya aku akan tertangkap jika datang dengan wujud manusia" jelas Naruto lalu melepaskan tali yang melilit tubuh Uchiha Itachi dengan pedang milik salah satu anak buah Uchiha Izuna.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, bertemu dengan siluman rubah yang sudah berada dalam buku-buku cerita fiksi jepang. Tetapi, sebenarnya, kau memang ada, hidup, hingga saat ini" ujar Uchiha Itachi dengan senyum takjub. Pemuda Uchiha itu tak bisa menghilangkan rasa kaget dan takjubnya melihat wujud Naruto.

"Tapi ingat, kau tidak boleh mengatakan apa yang telah terjadi dan kau lihat tentangku" ujar Naruto.

"Aku tahu." Itachi mengangguk pasti.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji terbangun pagi harinya dengan kaget.

"Ayah!" teriaknya tiba-tiba setelah melihat dirinya di cermin dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan berlari menuruni anak tangga. Ia mendapati Ibu dan adiknya sedang mempersiapkan sarapan.

"Di mana Ayah?" tanya Neji panik.

"Ayah pergi ke rumah paman Obito. Jangan berteriak di pagi hari seperti ini" omel Ibunya.

"Di mana Hinata?" tanyanya lagi

"Hinata? Dia masih di rumah Karin. Bukankah tadi malam kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Hinata akan menginap di rumah Karin?" jawab Ibunya.

"Lagipula, Oniichan pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Oniichan pasti pergi minum-minum dan meningglkan Hinata-neechan di rumah temannya itu setelah Ayah menyuruh kalian ke rumah teman Hinata-neechan yang berambut kuning itu" tuduh Hanabi kejam. Kening Neji mengerut. Ia pulang ke rumah tanpa Hinata dan mengatakan kalau adiknya itu menginap di rumah Karin? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ia seharusnya tak bisa lagi untuk pulang tadi malam. Mereka diserang oleh empat orang jahat. Ia , Hinata, dan Uchiha Itachi. Tapi aneh, kenapa ia baik-baik saja dan tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun?

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau Hinata menginap di rumah Karin!" sangkal Neji. Karena ia merasa kalau dirinya tak pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu.

"Tadi Hinata baru saja menelpon kalau dia sebentar lagi akan pulang" kata Ibunya.

"Aku pulaaaaang!" seru Hinata dengan senyum lebar. Baru saja dibicarkan, gadis itu sudah muncul. Cemas, Neji langsung menyambut adiknya itu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa aku bisa berada di rumah tanpamu? Kenapa kau bisa menginap di rumah Karin?." Neji memberondongi Hinata dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan posesifnya. Kening Hinata mengerut.

"Apa yang Oniisan katakan? Aku baik-baik saja. Aku memang menginap di rumah Karin, bukan? Dan Oniisan pergi bersama teman-teman Niisan" jawab Hinata kaget. Hyuuga Neji terdiam. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Hinata terlihat segar dan baik-baik saja setelah kejadian malam tadi. Neji kemudian melihat kejadian-kejadin berlalu di kepalanya. Kejadian seperti yang telah Hinata katakan.

"Bu, aku mau mandi dan mengganti baju dulu, sebentar. Jangan sarapan sebelum aku datang" kata Hinata. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan menaiki anak tangga menunggu kamarnya. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat baik-baik saja langsung berubah lega. Untung saja ia bisa membohongi kakaknya.

**~flashback~**

Naruto bangun pagi sekali. Ia berdiri dan menatap Hinata yang masih tidur. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Ia kagum pada gadis Hyuuga itu, wajahnya, kecantikannya, hatinya. Naruto kemudian beranjak menuju lemari dan mengambil obat yang pernah diberikan Hyuuga Hinata padanya. Ia meminum habis obat itu dan tubuhnya langsung terasa hangat. Ia tersenyum kecil. Istirahatnya tadi malam benar-benar membuat tubuhnya kembali segar dan kuat. Tak pernah ia tidur begitu nyaman selama ratusn tahun. Terlebih lagi di musim dingin yang selalu membuatnya menggerutu kedinginan di malam hari.

Ia harus menjemput Uchiha Itachi pagi ini. Jika ia menunda hingga siang hari, akan banyak kecurigaan yang akan muncul karena pemuda Uchiha itu tak pulang ke rumah sejak tadi malam.  
Naruto menatap Hinata sekali lagi sebelum pergi. Irama nafas Hinata yang sangat teratur dan tenang membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya bergemuruh. Kening Naruto mengerut samar.

"Ck. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku selalu seperti ini setiap kali menatap wajah gadis ini?" gerutu Naruto. Naruto adalah siluman, jadi, ia tak tahu, jika sesuatu dalam dadanya bergemuruh, manusia menyebutnya sebagai jatuh cinta.

Karena tidak bisa menahan diri melihat wajah lembut Hinata, Naruto akhirnya nekat mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis Hyuuga yang tertidur itu. Pemuda bermata biru safir itu merasakan nafas Hinata menerpa wajahnya. Naruto tersenyum kecil. Pemuda itu kemudian mencium Hinata tepat di bibir gadis itu. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya Naruto berpindah ke kening gadis itu.  
Hinata menggeliat pelan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh keningnya. Kedua matanya membuka perlahan dan mendapati Naruto sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan senyum lebar. Kaget, Hinata langsung bangun dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata-chan" sapa Naruto pura-pura tak tahu kalau Hinata terbangun dengan kaget karena gadis Hyuuga itu pasti merasakan sesuatu pada wajahnya.

"S-selamat pagi, N-Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata gugup.

Naruto kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidur, tepat di depan Hinata.  
Sementara Hinata sedang merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Ia pasti terlihat sangat berantakan sekarang. Karena itu Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar. Pemuda itu pasti ingin tertawa, tetapi tidak enak jika harus tertawa langsung di depan objek.

"Aku ingin Hinata-chan melakukan apa yang aku katakan. Jangan bertanya apapun, cukup lakukan, dan aku berjanji semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah malam tadi" kata Naruto serius. Hinata mengangguk dan mendengarkan apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Jika nanti Hinata-chan telah sampai di rumah, Neji pasti akan bertanya banyak padamu. Pastikan kau meyakinkannya bahwa tidak pernah terjadi hal buruk apapun malam tadi. Katakan saja kalau tadi malam kau menginap di rumah Karin. Keadaan Neji baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit dulu sebelum mengantarnya pulang. Jangan mengerutkan kening seperti itu, aku melakukannya sangat cepat sebelum membawamu kemari. Aku juga sudah memberitahu Karin, hanya untuk berhati-hati saja kalau Neji tiba-tiba ingin memastikan dan menelponnya"

"T-tidak mungkin Neji-niisan akan lupa dengan kejadian tadi malam"

"Kalau kau meyakinkannya, dia pasti akan percaya padamu karena tubuhnya baik-baik saja, dan kau juga baik-baik saja. Setelah itu, Neji pasti akan berpikir kalau semua hal buruk yang terjadi tadi malam hanya mimpi" jelas Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto yakin, karena saat membawa Neji pulang setelah menyembuhkan luka pemuda Hyuuga itu, ia menghilangkan semua ingatan Nenji tentang kejadian yang sesungguhnya. Ingatan tersebut akan kembali di pagi hari, tetapi, akan teringat samar karena Naruto telah mencampurnya dengan ingatan yang sesuai dengan apa yang akan Hinata katakan pada Neji nanti.

"B-baiklah" jawab Hinata agar ragu apakah rencana ini akan berhasil.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan. Hinata-chan, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun" sahut Hinata cepat. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tahu, Hinata-chan?"

"A-apa?"

"Di luar sedang salju"

"K-kalau begitu, seharusnya Naruto-kun tak keluar dulu dan menunggu sampai salju berhenti"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja jika tubuhku kuat. Jadi, maukah kau membantuku?"

Kening Hinata mengerut, lalu bertanya heran, "A-apa yang bisa kau bantu?"

"Aku akan merasa bisa bertahan lebih lama jika aku sudah sudah memelukmu" kata Naruto jujur. Hyuuga Hinata kaget. Hatinya yang sudah berdebar sejak tadi semakin berdebar ketika mendengar penyataan gamblang Naruto.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku? Sebentar saja, dan aku yakin aku akan kembali ke rumah tanpa tubuh beku dan menggigil." Hinata menatap wajah Naruto yang serius. Perlahan, kepalanya mengangguk kecil. Gadis Hyuuga itu menunduk karena malu. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan langsung memeluk Hinata sangat erat.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan percaya atau tidak, Hinata-chan. Tapi, aku akan tetap mengatakannya, bahwa kau, membuatku semakin kuat dan tidak takut lagi untuk menghadapi segalanya." Kedua mata Hinata melebar. Gadis itu bisa merasakan dengan sangat jelas dekat jantung Naruto yang cepat. Ada apa ini? Pikirnya. Kenapa Naruto berdebar? apakah pemuda Uzumaki itu... Hinata langsung menghentikan pikiran-pikiran seperti itu ketika kalimat yang pernah di ucapkan Naruto ketika mereka naik bianglala tiba-tiba terdengar kembali di telinganya.

"Aku tidak suka jika ada anak perempuan yang menyukaiku"

**~flasback end~**

* * *

**[TBC]**


	13. Chapter 13

**~Fall in Love With You, again and again ~ [Chapter 13]**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Judul : Fall in Love With You, again and again.**  
**Author : Ciel Bocchan**  
**Genre : Romance, School, Comedy, and Fantasy**  
**Pairing : NaruHina ( Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata)**  
**Rating : T**

* * *

**[ Aku mungkin abadi, karena itu aku akan mencintaimu dalam waktu yang sangat panjang. Jangan menghitung berapa puluh tahun itu. Karena jika kau menghitung, kau takkan pernah berhenti tersenyum membayangkan berapa banyak waktu yang akan kita habiskan bersama. Tapi ada syaratnya... ]**

Sepertinya Naruto harus bersabar lagi karena Itachi belum menceritakan apapun padanya. Ada beberapa pertimbangan lagi yang harus pemuda Uchiha itu pikirkan. Tetapi, Itachi sudah berjanji kalau ia akan tetap memberitahunya. Dan Naruto mengajukan satu permintaan yang langsung disetujui oleh Uchiha Itachi. Bahwa apapun yang telah Itachi ketahui, pemuda itu tak boleh memberitahukan pada siapapun walaupun mereka manusia biasa, tentang hal apapun mengenai dirinya dan buku tersebut.

Sejak Hyuuga Hinata menginap di rumahnya, sudah dua hari berlalu, dua hari libur sekolah. Dua hari itu salju tak turun. Tetapi udara tetap saja dingin. Ini hari ketiga dan ia sudah berada di sekolah. Naruto berangkat sangat pagi demi bertemu gadis Hyuuga itu. Dua hari pemuda Uzumaki itu hanya berdiam diri di rumah untuk memulihkan kondisi dan kekuatannya. Tapi ia senang salju tak turun selama dua hari terakhir. Tubuhnya terasa lebih baik dan kuat. Namun, hujan sepertinya akan menggantikan.

Naruto sedang berada di depan kelas sambil melihat ke bawah, ke arah siswa-siswi yang baru saja datang ketika sebuah suara menyerukan namanya dengan keras dan kasar. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Uchiha Sakuke sedang berjalan _setengah berlari_ ke arahnya.

"Hei! Ohayou, Sasu..."

BUGH!

Sebuah tinju mendarat dengan pas di pipi kiri Naruto. Sasuke kemudian menyusul dengan satu pukulan lagi di pipi kanan pemuda itu. Naruto tak melawan, pemuda itu kaget dan heran. Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba meninjunya. Wajah pemuda Uchiha itu terlihat sangat marah.

"Kenapa kau memukulku? Ini sudah bukan candaan..."

"Aku tidak bercanda!" bentak Sasuke lalu meninju wajah Naruto, lagi. Dua tinju di masing-masing pipi. Naruto mengerang pelan karena perih diujung bibirnya yang sudah berdarah. Pemuda Uzumaki itu lalu menghapus sedikit darah tersebut dengan ibu jari kanannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" bentak Sasuke sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto.

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Ada apa denganmu? Memangnya ada apa dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Dia menangis setelah kembali dari rumahmu malam itu!"

"Menangis? Kenapa? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa" Naruto membela diri.

"Berhenti berlagak bodoh lagi, Naruto! Mana mungkin Sakura tiba-tiba menangis tanpa alasan setelah kembali dari rumahmu! Kau pasti telah menyakitinya!" kemarahan Sasuke belum juga mereda. Kesal, Naruto akhirnya menepis tangan Sasuke dengan mudah.

"Apa Sakura-chan mengatakan sesuatu tentangku? Bahwa aku telah menyakitinya?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. Kemarahan di matanya mulai meredup mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"...Tidak"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau asal meninju wajahku?" Naruto balik marah.

"Karena Sakura-chan menangis setelah kembali dari rumahmu. Jadi, kupikir kau adalah alasan kenapa dia menangis..." suara Sasuke semakin pelan.

Naruto bersandar pada tembok sambil mengusap pelan memar diujung bibinya.

Haruno Sakura yang baru saja datang langsung kaget melihat wajah menyesal Sasuke dan wajah Naruto yang meringis.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?...Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pada pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sasuke hanya sedang kesal dan melampiaskannya padaku. Tidak ada masalah" jawab Naruto.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu lalu tersenyum kecil. Sakura langsung menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke dan memukul kepala pemuda itu.

"Dasar bodoh!" gerutunya. Sakura lalu kembali ke arah Naruto dan meminta maaf atas kelakuan Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke kemudian meminta maaf juga. Naruto tertawa lucu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kenapa Sasuke seperti itu. Karena dia menyayangimu, Sakura-chan" ujar Naruto. Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto tajam. Sementara Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu tertawa pelan. Gadis itu tidak menggubris, malah menarik Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas setelah meminta maaf sekali lagi.

Naruto baru saja ingin menyembuhkan luka kecil dibibirnya dengan kekuatannya ketika ia mendengar suara Hyuuga Hinata yang semakin mendekat. Naruto menoleh tak jauh ke arah sisi kirinya dan melihat Hinata baru saja datang, bersama Karin dan Nagato. Mereka berhenti di depan kelas Hinata dan Karin sambil mengobrol.

"Sudah berapa banyak?" tanya Karin

"Belum lebih dari lima ratus" suara Hinata sedih

"Hebat. Berapa lama kau membuat mereka?" tanya Nagato

"Ngng...sejak Nagato-san datang ke Tokyo" jawab Hinata.

Kening Naruto mengerut. Ada apa dengan sejak Nagato datang ke Tokyo? Apa yang belum lebih dari lima ratus itu? Pikir Naruto serius.

"Woah! Sudah sangat lama" ujar Nagato

"Tapi ingat, hanya kita bertiga yang tahu soal ini" suara Hinata

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau membuat _'Senbanzuru'_ (seribu bangau kertas) untuk si bodoh itu?" tanya Nagato, lagi. Karin tidak bertanya karena gadis itu sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Pokoknya jangan beritahu Naruto-kun" tegas Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika Hinata menyebut namanya. Apapun itu, sepertinya Hinata ingin memberikan sesuatu itu pada Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki itu kemudian menyentuh kembali ujung bibirnya yang berdarah. Naruto tiba-tiba berpikir dua kali untuk menyembuhkan luka kecil itu dengan kekuatannya. Ia harus menyembuhkannya dengan cara manusia.

* * *

Naruto sedang bermalas-malasan di kelas ketika waktu istirahat. Ia tidak keluar untuk istirahat dan makan. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya daging. Oh, dia sudah dua hari tak makan daging. Daging di kulkasnya sudah habis. Jika hari ini ia berburu ke hutan, ada kemungkinan besar ia akan bertemu dengan Uzumaki atau Uchiha. Jika ia membeli daging di supermarket, ia harus menggunakan sihir untuk menghasilkan uang. Dan itu tidak benar. Uang itu bukan uang yang diciptakan manusia.

"Eh? Kau bekerja sambilan?"

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Beberapa teman kelasnya sedang berkumpul dan mengobrol.

"Iya. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu dan tidak ingin meminta pada orangtuaku. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk bekerja sambilan di toko buku setelah pulang sekolah"

Kening Naruto mengerut samar mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Apakah aku harus bekerja?... Aku?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu tak percaya jika ia harus bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang. Tetapi, ia kasihan pada manusia jika ia harus membayar dengan uang hasil sihir.

"Naruto, ada yang mencarimu" ujar Suigetsu yang baru saja masuk kelas.

"Mencariku? Siapa?"

"Hinata-chan"

"Hinata-chan?" seru Naruto yang langsung berdiri dari kursinya dengan senyum cerah.

"Oi-oi, ada apa dengan senyum bodoh itu?" ujar Suigetsu dengan tampang curiga.

"Dia di depan kelas?" tanya Naruto antusias tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu. Suigetsu mengangguk. Naruto langsung berjalan keluar kelas, langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti setelah menyadari bahwa luka dan memar di wajahnya belum sembuh.

"Bagaimana kalau Hinata-chan melihat ini?" gumam Naruto.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pemuda itu lalu mengabaikan luka kecil itu. Ia punya banyak jawaban jika Hinata bertanya. Lagipula, luka dan memar di wajahnya akan membuat Hinata lebih dekat dekatnya.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto setelah berada di depan Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata yang sejak tadi bersandar pada tembok sambil memainkan kakinya di lantai langsung mengangkat kepala ke arah Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah berada di depannya dengan senyum lebar.

"Suigetsu bilang kau mencariku" kata Naruto

"I-iya" sahut Hinata gugup.

"Ada apa? Apa Hinata-chan memerlukan bantuanku?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menggeleng sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Ngng...a-aku ingin...m-memberikan ini pada Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan sebuah kantong cantik transparan berisi sesuatu berwarna merah? Syal-kah? Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"U-untukku?" Naruto menunjuk hidungnya. Hinata mengangguk. Naruto menerima benda itu heran.

"...Kau akan hangat jika memakai itu" ujar Hinata.

Naruto memperhatikan benda itu kemudian membuka pita yang melilitnya. Kedua mata pemuda Uzumaki itu melotot kaget.

"Sarung tangan?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan benda itu dari plastik. Melihat ekspresi kaget Naruto, Hinata langsung mengibaskan kedua tangnnya sambil berkata, "J-jika N-Naruto-kun tidak menyukai..."

"Aku suka. Jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri" potong Naruto dengan senyum lebar. Ia senang Hinata memberikannya sebuah sarung tangan. Ia tahu gadis itu merasa khawatir karena suhu tubuh Naruto yang dingin. Hyuuga Hinata langsung tersenyum senang.

"Berapa harga benda seperti ini? Seharusnya Hinata-chan tidak perlu repot-repot membelikan ini untukku. Tapi aku senang karena ini dari Hinata-chan" ujar Naruto sambil menatap wajah gadis Hyuuga itu.

"I-itu...aku tidak membelinya Naruto-kun, aku membuatnya sendiri,...untukmu"

"Ah, benarkah? Untukku? Apa Hinata-chan juga memberikan benda seperti ini pada orang lain?"

"T-tidak pernah." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, Hinata-chan jangan pernah membuatkan yang seperti ini untuk orang lain"

"K-kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Hm"

"Kenapa..."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

"...Ngng, kupikir karena aku tidak suka... Hinata-chan...memperlakukan orang lain sama seperti terhadapku"

jawab Naruto sambil mencoba memikirkan alasan 'kenapa' yang Hinata tanyakan. Hinata tersenyum mendengar alasan Naruto.

"Apa jawabanku yang membuat Hinata-chan tersenyum?" tanya Naruto yang juga tersenyum ketika melihat gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum, sangat manis. Hinata tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk kecil.

Hinata tida-tiba berlari menuju kelasnya tanpa berbicara apapun dan Naruto hanya menatap gadis itu heran. Naruto hampir saja masuk kembali ke dalam kelas ketika Hyuuga Hinata muncul lagi sambil berlari-lari kecil.

"Ini" katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah penutup luka kecil berwarna putih pada Naruto.

"U-untuk apa?" tanya Naruto heran. Hinata menjawab dengan menunjuk ujung bibirnya sendiri. Naruto langsung tersadar kalau bibirnya memang terluka. Berbicara dengan Hinata membuatnya lupa tentang luka kecil itu. Dan, Naruto kira Hinata tidak menyadari, atau mungkin, tidak perduli pada luka kecil tersebut karena gadis itu sama sekali tidak bertanya tentang luka di bibirnya tadi.

"Terima kasih" ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebar. Lalu, ia merasakan dadanya yang semakin bergemuruh. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat dan dada yang bergemuruh ketika bersama Hyuuga Hinata. Tetapi, pemuda itu telah meyakini satu hal, bahwa ia akan bersama Hyuuga Hinata, selamanya.

* * *

Sasuke akhirnya membantu Naruto mencarikan pekerjaan sambilan sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah memukul pemuda itu. Sebenarnya, Kiba yang memberitahu, kalau sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi, ia melihat ada iklan kalau supermarket di dekat rumahnya membutuhkan karyawan baru sebagai kasir. Tetapi, Kiba tak bisa membantu mengantar Naruto karena ia sudah punya janji lain dengan temannya. Jadi, Sasuke yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu Naruto ke supermarket tersebut.

"Bagaimana caranya bekerja sebagai kasir?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Tentu saja Naruto tidak tahu.

"Astaga! Kau tinggal menghitung jumlah barang menggunakan mesin. Kalau kau tidak bisa, kau tidak akan diterima bekerja" jelas Sasuke.

Mereka menatap supermarket kecil tersebut. Sasuke kemudian mengajak Naruto masuk dan menemui salah satu pegawai yang bertanggung jawab untuk penerimaan karyawan baru. Sasuke menjelaskan dengan sangat hati-hati bahwa Naruto akan bekerja dengan sangat baik. Tentu saja, sebelum mulai bekerja besok, Sasuke akan mengajari Naruto cara menjadi kasir yang baik dan tekun.

* * *

Hujan pertama selama musim dingin. Hinata menatap keluar jendela dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Gadis Hyuuga itu sama sekali tak mendengar guru yang sedang berkoar di depannya. Hinata bahkan tak mendengar derasnya hujan yang menghantam tanah seperti jutaan kuda yang berderap menuju tanah gersang hingga kekuatan kaki kokoh mereka menghentak sangat tegas di atas daratan tandus tersebut. Hyuuga Hinata hanya mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Detak jantung yang tak bisa berhenti sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.  
Hinata tidak tahu, dan tidak pernah berpikir kalau dirinya akan begini tergila-gilanya pada Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda bermata biru safir sudah mengambil semua perasannya. Hinata kemudian membuka kembali ponselnya, ia sudah membuka ponsel dan membaca email itu puluhan kali sejak sekitar tiga jam yang lalu.

_Hinata-chan, apa kau ingin pergi bersamaku nanti sore?_  
_Aku akan menjemputmu di rumah pukul 16:00._  
_Jangan memberitahu siapapun termasuk si rambut merah itu._  
_Ini rahasia._

_U. Naruto_

Senyum Hinata semakin merekah. Ia senang Naruto mengajaknya pergi. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto terlihat seperti orang sibuk. Pemuda itu selalu datang terlambat dan pulang terburu-buru. Jadi, mereka tak pernah berbicara selama satu minggu terakhir. Hinata tak tahu kenapa Naruto berubah. Ia pikir, Naruto sengaja menghindar darinya karena sesuatu atau karena pemuda itu marah padanya. Tetapi, karena Naruto tiba-tiba mengirim email padanya, pikiran-pikiran negativenya langsung menghilang. Berganti senyumnya yang melebihi cerahnya matahari.

"Ssst." Untuk kesekian kalinya Uzumaki Karin menyenggol lengan teman duduknya, Hyuuga Hinata, yang perasannya sedang terbang ke langit dan jantung yang berdebar hingga gadis itu tak bisa mendengar suara apapun selain detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Hinata!" panggil Karin agak keras. Barulah Hinata tersadar dan segera menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah kaget dan bingung.

"Astaga! Ada apa denganmu? Guru sedang berbicara" bisik Karin.

"Ap-apa? Aku mendengarkan" jawab Hinata, masih kaget dan bingung.

"Seperti orang bodoh, melihat ponsel sambil tersenyum sendiri"

"Aku tidak tersenyum sendiri" bantah Hinata. Gadis itu tak sadar kalau senyumnya yang sangat merekah itu bahkan akan terlihat dari jarak jauh.

"Padahal kau murung selama beberapa hari karena Naruto mengabaikanmu. Ada apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Karin ingin tahu.

"Ini rahasia" ujar Hinata dengan senyumnya yang kembali merekah. Karin mendengus lalu kembali memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan. Membiarkan Hyuuga Hinata yang melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan ponsel dan senyum cerahnya itu.

* * *

Tiga hari yang lalu, Uchiha Itachi akhirnya datang menemuinya ketika Naruto baru saja pulang dari supermarket tempat ia bekerja sekarang. Itachi datang bersama sahabatnya, Uchiha Shisui, untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Malam itu sekitar pukul sebelas malam ketika Naruto baru saja pulang dari bekerja sambilan. Mereka ternyata sudah menunggu Naruto di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Buku itu, ada bersama klan Hyuuga"

"Apa?" seru Naruto sangat kaget. Naruto menatap Itachi dengan kedua matanya yang melotot tegang.

"K-kenapa...klan Hyuuga? Buku itu..."

"Malam ketika aku mendengar pembicaraan kakek Obito dan paman Hiashi. Buku itu ternyata ada bersama klan Hyuuga. Klan Hyuuga telah menyimpan buku itu selama ratusan tahun. Paman Hiashi bekerjasama dengan kakek Obito menyembunyikan buku itu. Aku tidak mendengar mereka membicarakan kenapa buku itu ada pada klan Hyuuga. Yang jelas, Naruto, mereka menunggumu, untuk mengembalikan buku itu"

"Mengembalikan buku itu padaku? Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja mereka menyembunyikan buku itu dari siapapun agar suatu saat nanti kau datang dan mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi milikmu. Paman Hiashi tak memiliki niat mengambil kekuatanmu dengan buku itu. Karena itu, ketika kau datang nanti, beliau bisa mengembalikan buku tersebut. Paman Hiashi dan kakek Obito adalah orang yang tahu tentang keberadaan buku itu sekarang. Klan Hyuuga yang lain tak pernah tahu jika buku rubah yang selama ini dicari banyak orang berada di paman Hiashi. Tentu saja, hanya orang-orang terpilih dari klan Hyuuga yang mendapat kepercayaan untuk menyembunyikan buku itu sampai kau muncul. Mereka tahu kalau rubah itu akan sangat membutuhkan buku tersebut. Sepertinya, orangtuamu sengaja mempercayakan buku tersebut pada klan Hyuuga. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu antara klan Hyuuga dan orangtuamu. Yang jelas Naruto, orangtuamu tak mungkin tak memiliki alasan kuat kenapa buku yang sangat penting itu, mereka percayakan pada klan Hyuuga, yang juga diketahui oleh kakek Obito" jelas Itachi.

Naruto bingung, heran, kaget, tentu saja. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Kenapa buku itu sampai berada bersama Hyuuga Hiashi? Apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu yang tak ia ketahui? Kenapa Uchiha Obito juga mengetahui keberadaan buku tersebut. Kenapa orangtuanya mempercayakan buku penting untuk anak mereka pada klan Hyuuga, klan yang sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan kekerabatan apapun dengan mereka. Kenapa kedua orangtuanya tak menyimpan buku itu bersama klan Ibunya? Uzumaki.

"Tetapi semua ini benar-benar hebat, bukan? Siapapun tidak akan menyangka jika buku itu berada bersama klan Hyuuga sejak ratusan tahun lalu. Di masa lalu, klan Uzumaki, termasuk Ibumu, tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan klan Hyuuga. Mungkin karena itu, siapapun yang mengincar buku itu tak akan menduga jika buku tersebut di sembunyikan oleh orangtuamu di klan Hyuuga" ujar Shisui kagum. Naruto mengangguk kecil membenarkan perkataan Uchiha Shisui. Seandainya orangtuanya tak menyembunyikan buku tersebut di klan Hyuuga, mungkin saja buku itu sudah menjadi milik musuhnya. Jika buku tersebut di sembunyikan di klan Ibunya, sudah pasti siapapun yang menginginkan buku itu akan mencari di klan Uzumaki terlebih dulu.

"Sekarang, kau tinggal muncul di depan paman Hiashi dengan wujud aslimu, dan ambil kembali buku itu sebelum musuh mengetahuinya" ujar Itachi

"Tidak" kata Naruto dengan senyum yang terlihat di matanya. Kening Itachi mengerut.

"Selama siapapun tidak mengetahui keberadaan buku itu, akan lebih baik jika buku itu terus disembunyikan oleh klan Hyuuga. Aku tidak akan mengambilnya. Aku hanya akan muncul untuk mengetahui apakah ada cara untuk mengembalikan suhu tubuhku di musim dingin"

"Benar juga. Selama buku itu aman bersama paman Hiashi, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ujar Shisui membenarkan.

"Sebaiknya, kau tidak memberitahu siapapun bahwa sekarang kau berubah wujud menjadi manusia dan tinggal dengan mereka, termasuk paman Hiashi dan kakekku" tambah Shisui

"Tapi Naruto..." ujar Itachi tiba-tiba. Raut wajah Itachi berubah, keningnya mengerut, terihat agak ragu untuk mengatakan kelanjutan kalimatnya. Shisui menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberitahumu. Tapi, aku ingin kau lebih berhati-hati sekarang, karena kau berada diantara manusia" lanjut Itachi

"Ada apa?" kening Naruto mengerut.

"Hinata-san menanyakan sesuatu tentangmu padaku sekitar tiga hari"

"Hinata-chan?" seru Naruto kaget.

"Oh, Hinata-san putri paman Hiashi itu? Aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali" timpal Shisui dengan wajah cerah.

"Dia bertanya padaku kalau kau terlihat aneh beberapa kali. Katanya, dia pernah melihat warna matamu berubah tiba-tiba, dua kali"

"Hinata-chan bertanya seperti itu?" seru Naruto lagi.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memperlihatkan hal-hal seperti itu pada manusia, sengaja atau tidak. Tapi tenang saja, karena sepertinya, aku telah berhasil meyakinkah Hinata-san kalau apa yang dia lihat hanya ilusi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Hinata-san terlihat sangat khawatir padamu. Tapi kau harus ingat Naruto, kau bukan manusia"

* * *

Hinata pulang ke rumah dengan wajah cerah. Hujan pagi tadi sudah berhenti. Gadis itu tak terlihat lelah sama sekali. Hinata tidak sabar menunggu jarum jam sampai pada pukul empat sore nanti. Sebenarnya, sebelum pulang tadi, Hinata ingin menemui Naruto. Tetapi, pemuda itu ternyata pulang lebih dulu.

"Hinata, berhenti senyum-senyum sendiri dan perhatikan langkahmu" seru Ibu yang sedang mempersiapkan makan siang. Hinata berseru mengiyakan peringatan Ibunya.

"Oya Bu, di mana Ayah? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" tanya Hinata.

"Di ruang perpustakaan. Jangan mengganggu, cepat ganti bajumu dan turun makan"

Hinata mengiyakan saja. Gadis itu lalu beranjak menuju ruang perpustakaan keluarga mereka. Hinata tahu kalau Ayahnya memang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di ruang tersebut. Hinata merapikan rambutnya lalu berdehem beberapa kali agar saat berbicara dengan Ayahnya nanti, suaranya terdengar baik-baik saja. Hinata harus sedikit berhati-hati saat berbicara dengan Ayahnya, apalagi pembicaraan mengenai anak laki-laki. Dan Hinata bermaksud menemui Ayahnya untuk meminta izin pergi bersama Uzumaki Naruto nanti sore.

Hinata menghela nafasnya sekali lagi lalu hendak mengetuk pintu perpustakaan ketika pintu tersebut tiba-tiba dibuka dari dalam. Gadis itu mengira kalau yang membuka pintu adalah Ayahnya. Tetapi tidak mungkin, Ayahnya tidak berambut merah panjang, tidak berkuku panjang, tidak berekor, dan tidak memiliki bola mata yang coklat. Kedua mata Hinata membulat sempurna, kaget. Gadis itu mundur secara refleks. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat ujung rok sekolahnya. Sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba gemetaran dan nafasnya mulai tidak teratur. Hinata mendongak ke arah wajah itu. Kedua matanya bahkan tak bisa lagi untuk bekedip. Kakinya yang gemetaran hampir tak bisa berdiri tegak.

"Hi..." Naruto segera membatalkan niatnya memanggil nama gadis Hyuuga itu melihat Hinata yang menatapnya dengan mata takut dan kaget. Tubuh gadis itu terlihat sangat gemetaran. Ketika Hinata mundur, Naruto maju, berusaha untuk membuat Hinata tidak takut padanya.

"...Ayah..." gumam Hinata setengah sadar. Gadis itu kemudian jatuh dan terduduk di lantai karena kakinya semakin lemas untuk berdiri. Kepala Hinata masih mendongak, menatap ke arah wajah tersebut. Sinar matanya perlahan redup. Gadis itu semakin takut. Hinata sangat takut sampai air matanya mengalir keluar.

"...A-Ayah..." gumam Hinata terakhir kali sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

Naruto segera menangkap tubuh Hinata yang hampir saja membentur lantai. Naruto panik.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil Naruto sambil menatap wajah Hinata yang pucat.

"Ada apa...Hinata?" seru Hyuuga Hiashi ketika mendapati putrinya telah pingsan.

"Dia pingsan karena melihatku" ujar Naruto yang masih menyandarkan kepala Hinata di dadanya.

"I-ini putri pertama saya. Dia memang mudah takut" ujar Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Aku merasa bersalah karena dia pingsan dan terlanjur melihatku di sini" ujar Naruto khawatir.

"Hinata hanya shock. Dia akan segera sadar. Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya ketika dia sadar nanti" ujar Hyuuga Hiashi sambil mengambil alih tubuh putrinya. Naruto mengangguk. Kedua matanya terus menatap wajah Hinata bahkan saat Hyuuga Hiashi mengangkat tubuh putrinya itu.

* * *

Ketika Hinata tersadar dengan tiba-tiba sambil menyerukan nama Naruto. Gadis itu sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Hinata menatap kamarnya kaget. Gadis itu segera mencari ponselnya yang masih berada dalam tas dan menghubungi Naruto tanpa berpikir lagi. Hinata tidak tahu kenapa ia terbangun dengan perasaan cemas dan khawatir terhadap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata cepat ketika telpon telah tersambung.

"...Hinata-chan? kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto di seberang sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?." Hinata malah bertanya balik pada pemuda itu.

"Aku? Kenapa aku?." Naruto tentu saja bingung. Ia yang seharusnya mengkhawatirkan gadis itu. Tapi kenapa malah Hinata yang khawatir padanya?.  
Mendengar pertanyaan heran Naruto membuat Hinata sadar. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba terbangun dan mengkhawatirkan Uzumaki Naruto? Tentu saja pemuda itu kaget.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir karena Hinata tak juga bicara.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun. Maaf aku tiba-tiba menelponmu"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hinata tiba-tiba teringat akan ajakan Naruto. Gadis itu menatap jam kecil di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya yang menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Hinta baru saja ingin bertanya apakah mereka jadi untuk keluar sore ini ketika Naruto tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Paman Hiashi bilang, kau pingsan. Jadi, kupikir...aku tidak apa-apa jika rencana..."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" potong Hinata cepat ketika menyadari arah pembicaraan Hinata. Ia tidak suka Naruto membatalkan janji. Lagipula, kenapa Ayah memberitahu Naruto kalau ia pingsan?

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun, sungguh" Hinata meyakinkan pemuda itu.

Sebenarnya Naruto tahu kalau Hinata memang baik-baik saja. Gadis itu pingsan karena ketakutan melihat wujudnya dengan tiba-tiba. Melihat Hinata gemetaran dan menatapnya takut membuat Naruto semakin sadar, bahwa ia bukanlah manusia. Ia dan Hinata jelas jauh berbeda. Dan Hinata belum tahu apapun tentang siapa ia sebenarnya. Tetapi, Naruto tidak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa ia ingin terus berada di sisi gadis itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji, bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja"

"Pasti." Jawab Hinata yakin dengan senyum yang akhirnya kembali merekah. Diseberang sana, Naruto juga tersenyum. Ia tidak peduli dirinya siapa dan Hinata siapa. Yang Naruto inginkan hanyalah bersama gadis itu, selamanya.

* * *

**[TBC]**


	14. Chapter 14

**~Fall in Love With You, again and again ~ [Chapter 14]**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Judul : Fall in Love With You, again and again.**  
**Author : Ciel Bocchan**  
**Genre : Romance, School, Comedy, and Fantasy**  
**Pairing : NaruHina ( Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata)**  
**Rating : T**

* * *

**|Kau harus percaya, bahwa tak ada yang bisa mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu.|**

Di dalam buku peninggalan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina tertulis banyak hal tentang siluman rubah itu, semuanya memang tentang rubah itu, dan tentang keluarga mereka.

Kami memberimu nama Uzumaki Naruto. Seharusnya kau terlahir sebagai manusia, nak. Itulah yang diinginkan aku dan Ayahmu. Tetapi, kami tidak menyangka bahwa kau terlalu banyak mewarisi gen dari Ayahmu. Kekuatan yang sangat besar. Kau harus tahu, bahwa Ayahmu, Namikaze Minato, bukanlah manusia. Kau mungkin akan bertanya-tanya kenapa Ibu bisa jatuh cinta dengannya, dengan makhluk yang bukan manusia. Namun, Ibu tak bisa menjawab. Yang Ibu tau hanyalah kenyataan bahwa Ibu sangat mencintainya lebih dari hidup Ibu, sama seperti Ibu mencintaimu. Minato bukan manusia, tetapi, dia memiliki hati manusia.

Ibu dan Ayah kaget ketika kau terlahir bukan sebagai manusia, atau setidaknya, kau memiliki jiwa manusia dariku. Kau mewarisi banyak sekali gen dari Ayahmu. Karena itu, Ibu memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa agar kau bisa hidup dengan aman. Hanya kita bertiga, Naruto.

Namun, banyak pihak yang mulai menyadari bahwa Ayahmu, Minato, bukanlah manusia, dan itu bisa membahayakanmu. Banyak orang mengincar kami, termasuk klan Uchiha. Minato mengatakan bahwa kau terlahir abadi, Naruto. Itu karena kau memiliki kekuatan besar dari Ayahmu dan hanya mewarisi kekuatan umur panjang klan Uzumaki yang akhirnya bersatu dengan kekuatan Minato yang mampu bertahan hidup lebih dari seribu tahun.

Minato tak menginginkan kau abadi, Naruto. Karena, Minato telah merasakan, selama ratusan tahun berlalu, bahwa abadi itu, bagi sebagian siluman, bukan hal menyenangkan. Dengan segala cara, kami mencari tahu apakah ada cara agar kau hanya memiliki umur panjang seperti klan Uzumaki, dan tak hidup abadi. Tetapi, semuanya gagal. Hingga suatu ketika, saat kau baru berusia enam bulan, Minato menyadari ada yang aneh terjadi padamu. Minato mengatakan bahwa kekuatannya yang ada di tubuhmu, tak bisa tinggal dengan baik karena kau terlalu kecil untuk menerima kekuatan sebesar itu. Tubuhmu selalu panas, bahkan dalam jarak yang sangat jauh, kami bisa merasakan suhu panas itu.

Minato kemudian pergi untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa membantunya, seseorang yang ia kenal, yang bisa mengatasi segala masalah kita.  
Ketika hampir satu bulan berlalu, Minato kembali bersama seseorang yang tak pernah Ibu kenal sebelumnya, seseorang seperti Ayahmu, bukan manusia. Dia mengatakan bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan api yang berlebihan sehingga mereka harus dikeluarkan. Dan kau, harus memiliki suhu dingin dalam tubuhmu untuk mengimbangi panas itu.

Kami memikirkan segala cara di mana kami bisa membuang sebagian api itu hingga akhirnya Ibu bertemu dengan klan Hyuuga. Sebuah klan yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan suhu tubuhmu. Klan itu menghuni sebagian besar daerah dataran tinggi. Dan mereka selalu melewati musim dingin dengan tubuh mereka yang lemah dan membeku. Maka, tidak ada cara lain selain membuat kesepakatan dengan tetua klan Hyuuga. Bahwa Ayah dan Ibu akan membantu menyembuhkan klan mereka dari tubuh dingin, tetapi, mereka harus bisa membagikan kekuatan klan mereka padamu, karena kau memerlukan dingin untuk tubuhmu.

Kau harus tahu Naruto, bahwa di dalam tubuhmu, kau memiliki empat macam api. Setiap api akan muncul sesuai dengan pergantian musim. Itu adalah kekuatan luar biasa yang bahkan Ayahmu tak miliki. Minato hanya memiliki dua macam api dalam tubuhnya. Tetapi Naruto, semua tidak selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan kami, mengeluarkan api dari tubuhmu secara seimbang. Kami harus mengikuti aturan klan Hyuuga jika ingin memasukan kekuatan mereka dalam tubuhmu. Bahwa api dalam tubuhmu yang harus dikeluarkan adalah api yang akan muncul ketika musim dingin. Karena kekuatan klan Hyuuga tidak akan bisa berfungsi jika api untuk musim dingin itu berada dalam tubuhmu. Tetapi, kau tidak usah khawatir. Dengan kekuatan klan Hyuuga yang berada dalam tubuhmu, suhu tubuhmu akan hangat, tidak akan panas, Naruto. Tentu saja, pengecualian untuk musim dingin karena api tersebut harus dikeluarkan dari tubuhmu agar kekuatan Hyuuga bisa masuk dan berfungsi.

Kami tahu kau kuat, terlalu kuat, kau tidak akan bisa mati meskipun suhu tubuhmu akan dingin selama musim salju. Tetapi kau memilki kelemahan, nak. Jadi, berhati-hatilah. Kelemahan itu akan terjadi saat umurmu berhenti di usia dua puluh tahun. Kami tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu. Jadi, berhati-hatilah jika orang lain sudah mengetahui kelemahan yang hanya akan terjadi jika kekuatanmu melemah di musim dingin. Karena kau, tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun jika berada dalam wujud lemah seperti itu. Karena itu, Ibu ingin agar kau tidak sering keluar rumah ketika musim dingin, akan membahayakan bagimu jika berada dalam wujud lemah itu.

Akhirnya, kami melakukan pertukaran dengan klan Hyuuga. Dengan kekuatan Ayah dan Ibu, klan Hyuuga akan selamanya sembuh dari tubuh dingin mereka. Klan Hyuuga tidak menggunakan apimu karena ternyata kekuatan Ayah dan Ibu sudah cukup untuk menyembuhkan mereka. Api milikmu di simpan oleh klan Hyuuga untuk berjaga-jaga jika sesuatu terjadi pada klan mereka.

Sejak itu Naruto, subuh tubuhmu berubah, kau membaik, tubuhmu hangat, kecuali ketika musim dingin. Tetapi, Minato pergi lagi untuk mencari cara agar kau tidak abadi, agar kau bisa hidup bersama klan Uzumaki dengan baik. Minato ingin kau hidup sebagai manusia. Tetapi, berbulan-bulan berlalu tanpa hasil. Ketika akhirnya beberapa anggota klan Uchiha mengetahui keberadaan kita, mereka menyerang. Mereka tidak bodoh untuk datang menyerang hanya dengan anggota mereka yang kekuatannya sama sekali tidak artinya bagi Ayahmu. Mereka datang dengan makhluk seperti Ayahmu, bukan manusia, dan dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak.

Tetapi, Ayahmu bukan makhluk sembarangan, Naruto. Kita bisa pergi dan bersembunyi untuk sementara dari mereka. Ternyata, mereka mengetahui tentang kekuatan dan hidup abadimu.

Ibu memiliki firasat bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kita, karena itu, Ibu menulis ini agar kau bisa membaca semuanya suatu hari nanti. Ibu menulis semuanya tentangmu, tentang segel, tentang kelemahan, dan apa yang harus kau lakukan jika keadaan mendesakmu. Kau tahu kau tidak bisa mati, tetapi, kau bisa disegel dengan cara penyegelan khusus yang hanya Ibu yang bisa dan mengetahui caranya. Ibu memberitahumu teknik penyegelan ini agar suatu saat nanti, kau tidak lepas kendali dan bisa mengetahui cara terbaik untuk menahan kekuatan itu. Ingat Naruto, setelah semua ini, akan ada banyak orang yang akan mengincarmu, kekuatanmu, dan hidup abadimu. Jadi, berhatilah-hatilah, nak.

Ketika akhirnya kami menemukan seseorang yang kami percaya untuk merawatmu. Ibu menulis untuk terakhir kalinya. Buku ini akan Ibu percayakan pada klan Hyuuga. Karena, tidak ada satupun orang yang akan menyadari bahwa Ayah dan Ibu pernah berhubungan dengan Hyuuga. Buku ini tidak akan aman bersama klan Ibu. Dan seseorang yang telah kami percayai untuk merawatmu, bahkan tidak akan tahu bahwa buku ini akan Ayah dan Ibu sembunyikan di klan Hyuuga. Kami bukannya tidak percaya padanya, tetapi, ada beberapa hal yang Ayahmu pertimbangkan, semuanya demi keselamatanmu, dan amannya buku ini dari musuh. Tetapi Naruto, dia tak bisa merawatmu selamanya. Saat ini, hidupnya hanya akan bertahan tidak lebih dari lima tahun. Namun, hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang kami percayai untuk menjaga rahasia kita.

Satu hal yang harus kau tahu Naruto, bahwa semua memorimu yang telah kau dapatkan, dari siapapun, akan terhapus saat usiamu lima tahun. Ayahmu yang melakukannya, untuk menjauhkanmu dari bahaya, siapapun tak boleh tahu kalau kau adalah anak kami. Dan kami, tak ingin kau terbebani. Tetapi, memori lima tahun itu akan kembali begitu kau menyentuh buku ini.

Minato juga sadar bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada kita. Tetapi, Ayahmu begitu gembira ketika telah menemukan sesuatu. Ibu sebenarnya ingin agar Ayahmu langsung yang menuliskannya untukmu Naruto. Tetapi, dia menyuruhku lagi, karena semuanya akan tersampaikan dengan baik jika aku yang melakukan, katanya.

Ini tentang hidupmu Naruto. Ayahmu telah menemukan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ditemukan oleh siapapun dan oleh makhluk apapun. Sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menjadi seorang manusia. Ya, kau bisa menjadi manusia, nak. Kau tidak perlu hidup abadi dan merasakan bagaimana menyakitkannya hidup sendirian. Namun, kekuatan Ibu akan tetap bersamamu, kekuatan umur panjang klan Uzumaki.

Semuanya tergantung pilihanmu, jika kau ingin menjadi manusia, atau hidup seperti Ayahmu. Tetapi, apapun pilihanmu, Ibu dan Ayah percaya, bahwa tidak semua manusia jahat dan hanya menginginkan kekuatanmu. Ibu tahu, dan Ibu yakin, kalau kau akan menemukannya suatu saat nanti, teman, keluarga baru, dan orang yang akan menerimamu dan akan bersamamu hingga akhir.

Minato bilang, untuk menjadi manusia, ada beberapa hal yang harus kau korbankan. Dan ada banyak sekali syarat Naruto. Syarat pertama, kau harus berada dalam kekuatan penuh, tak ada satupun kekuatanmu yang boleh tertinggal atau menghilang. Itu berarti, kau harus menemukan klan Hyuuga dan mengambil kembali satu kekuatan apimu yang telah mereka simpan. Tenang saja, jika kau mengambil api itu kembali, klan Hyuuga akan tetap baik-baik saja, karena mereka sembuh dengan kekuatan Ayah dan Ibu. Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi manusia jika api itu tidak kembali padamu.

"Kau melamun, Naruto-kun" suara lembut Hyuuga Hinata menyadarkan Naruto. Pemuda itu menatap sendu ke arah Hinata. Naruto benci memikirkan semua hal tentang dirinya sejak pertemuannya dengan Hyuuga Hiashi dan sejak ingatannya kembali. Naruto ingat bahwa ia memiliki memori tentang orangtuanya meskipun hanya sedikit, karena ketika usianya telah bisa mengenali wajah orang-orang, orangtuanya terbunuh dalam peperangan dengan beberapa klan Uchiha dan siluman-siluman bayaran mereka.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata cemas.

'Api itu, ada dalam tubuhnya, Bu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengambilnya?' ujar Naruto dalam hati. Ia terus menatap Hinata. Kenapa harus gadis itu yang memiliki apinya? Semuanya akan lebih mudah jika bukan Hyuuga Hinata.

**~flashback~**

"Hanya keluarga Hyuuga yang terpilih yang boleh menyimpan buku dan kekuatan api itu"

"Bagaimana dengan api milikku?" tanya Naruto.

"Seharusnya, semua anggota klan kami telah sembuh, karena di masa lalu, orangtua anda telah menyembuhkan kami sehingga kekuatan api tersebut tetap tersimpan dengan baik dan tak pernah digunakan. Tetapi, putri pertama saya, Hyuuga Hinata, terlahir dengan tubuh dingin dan pucat. Kami telah mengobatinya dengan obat khusus yang dibuat oleh klan kami. Obat untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tetapi, semuanya sia-sia, tak ada hasil. Para tetua klan mengatakan kalau Hinata terkena kelemahan lama klan Hyuuga, yaitu tubuh dingin tersebut. Sebelumnya, tak pernah ada kejadian seperti itu. Dan satu-satunya harapan kami untuk menyembuhkan Hinata adalah dengan menggunakan api milik anda"

"Jadi?"

"Saya harus meminta persetujuan semua anggota klan Hyuuga untuk bisa menggunakan kekuatan api itu. Karena ketika Hinata berusia satu tahun, dia hampir meninggal karena membeku. Setelah membicarakan masalah tersebut selama berhari-hari, akhirnya, mereka sepakat untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Hinata dengan beberapa pertimbangan" jelas Hyuuga Hiashi. Perasaanya cemas dan takut jika Naruto datang untuk mengambil kembali miliknya.

"Sekarang, bagaimana keadaan putri anda?"

"Dia menjadi lebih baik, sangat baik. Sejak api itu berada dalam tubuhnya. Dia memiliki suhu tubuh paling hangat dan kuat diantara kami"

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia senang ia bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Hinata.

"...Apakah anda..."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengambil kembali api itu. Biarkan api itu tetap berada bersamanya" potong Naruto sebelum Hyuuga Hiashi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ayah Hyuuga Hinata itu tersenyum dan berterimakasih.

"Bagaimana Uchiha Obito bisa mengetahui keberadaan buku itu?"

"Karena kami teman, maka saya percaya padanya. Obito telah hidup selama lebih dari seratus tahun, dia memiliki lebih banyak pengalaman daripada saya. Dia tahu banyak cara untuk menyembunyikan buku ini dari musuh. Semua Hyuuga sudah mengenalnya sebagai orang yang telah berjasa dalam melindungi buku ini, bersama kami"

**~flashback end~**

"Naruto-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Naruto mengerjap. Pemuda bermata biru safir itu kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Naruto semangat. Ia menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang membuatnya frustasi itu. Hari ini, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya hanya bersama Hinata. Ia sudah mengacuhkan gadis itu selama satu minggu agar ia bisa bekerja lebih baik dan mendapatkan bonus seperti yang Sasuke jelaskan. Setelah Sasuke mengajarnya, semuanya ternyata sangat mudah, ia bahkan tidak merasa lelah dan pemilik supermarket memuji pekerjaannya sehingga ia mendapat bonus meskipun baru bekerja satu minggu. Kata pemilik supermarket, agar ia bisa lebih giat bekerja dengan rajin dan semangat. Karena itu, Naruto sangat senang ketika untuk pertama kalinya mendapatkan uang dari hasil kerjanya sendiri. Dan ia ingin, uang pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah untuk mengajak Hyuuga Hinata jalan-jalan atau hal apapun yang biasa manusia lakukan untuk menghabiskan uang mereka.

"Hinata-chan" panggil Naruto ketika mereka sudah berada dalam bus.

"Ya?" Hinata menoleh ke arah pemuda itu dengan senyum bahagianya.

"...Kau cantik sekali" puji Naruto sambil menatap gadis itu. Senyum di wajah Hinata langsung berubah kaget. Gadis itu menatap Naruto yang tersenyum padanya tanpa berkedip. Hinata tertegun.

"Aah, dan aku juga menyukai bajumu hari ini" lanjut Naruto lalu kembali menatap ke depan. Hinata tak bisa menemukan suaranya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Debar di hatinya semakin tak ingin berhenti. Hinata kemudian menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang menggenggam ujung baju merahnya erat. Gadis itu tersenyum dalan tunduknya dengan semburat merah di pipi putihnya.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak bertanya padaku kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Naruto memancing keingintahuan Hinata.

"Kemanapun Naruto-kun akan membawaku" jawab Hinata. Kali ini, Naruto yang tertegun.

Ketika malam tiba, Naruto dan Hinata telah mengunjungi tiga tempat yang berbeda. Mereka tak terlihat lelah sama sekali. Mereka memiliki senyum mereka masing-masing. Senyum yang tak pernah berhenti sejak mereka berangkat dari rumah Hinata.

"Kau tahu? Aku menanyakan semua tempat yang bagus itu pada Sasuke" kata Naruto ketika mereka sedang berjalan-jalan dan sepertinya, Naruto belum terlihat ingin pulang.

"Tapi, aku memiliki tempat yang aku ingin, hanya aku dan Hinata-chan yang berada di sana" ujar Naruto lagi. Hinata mendongak menatap pemuda Uzumaki itu, heran.

"Itu dia." Naruto menatap tempat yang ia maksud. Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dan kedua matanya membulat sempurna, kaget.

"Bianglala?" gumam Hinata sambil menatap bianglala yang sedang berputar. Senyum di wajah gadis Hyuuga itu tak pernah bisa disembunyikan ketika bersama Naruto.

"Kau tahu? Aku benci naik bianglala bersama Nagato. Karena itu aku mengajak Hinata-chan untuk naik benda itu lagi. Kali ini, hanya kita berdua" ujar Naruto ketika mengingat bahwa dirinya dan Hinata pernah naik bianglala bersama Uzumaki Nagato.

"Kau sungguh menyukai naik bianglala?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka akan naik.

"Tentu saja. Kita bisa melihat apapun dari atas sana ketika benda itu bergerak seperti sedang terbang."

Kemudian mereka naik setelah penumpang sebelumnya turun.

"Hinata-chan, sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu sejak tadi" ujar Naruto ketika bianglala mulai bergerak.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa... kau pingsan?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda itu ingin memastikan apakah Hyuuga Hinata akan jujur padanya. Dan juga, ia ingin mendengar pendapat gadis itu.

"Ayah bilang, semua yang telah kulihat hanya ilusi karena aku terlalu lelah setelah pulang sekolah. Tapi kau harus percaya..."

"Aku percaya padamu, Hinata-chan" potong Naruto.

"Bahwa aku benar-benar melihat makhluk itu, nyata, sangat nyata. Aku bahkan merasakan nafasnya mengenai wajahku" jelas Hinata. Gadis itu hanya menatap ke arah Naruto saat ini. Ia ingin Naruto tahu bahwa tidak berbohong atau sekedar menghayal.

"Rambut merah, ekor, kuku-kuku yang panjang, aku tak pernah melihat atau membayangkan ada manusia seperi itu"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat melihatnya, Hinata-chan?"

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa. Yang aku tahu, aku sangat takut saat itu, tubuhku bahkan gemetaran. Aku ingin berdiri tegak dan berlari, tetapi kakiku kehilangan kekuatannyaa"

"Kau tak menginginkan makhluk seperti itu, bukan?"

"...Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika melihat matanya, Naruto-kun" Kening Naruto mengerut. Tatapan Hyuuga Hinata padanya berubah.

"Aku tiba-tiba merasa kau ada di sana, di dekatku. Mata itu seperti ketika aku melihat matamu berubah. Tapi tentu saja, seperti yang pernah kau katakan, bahwa matamu baik-baik saja. Jadi, aku berpikir mungkin yang Ayah katakan benar"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengeluarkan sebuah penjelasan yang harus didengarkan oleh gadis itu. Ia harus memberitahu Hinata semuanya. Gadis itu harus tahu siapa Uzumaki Naruto yang selama ini ia kenal. Siapa Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu membuat pipinya bersemu. Siapa Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu membuatnya berdebar. Siapa Uzumaki Naruto yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya..."

Naruto dan Hinata saling menatap dalam diam setelah mengeluarkan sebuah kata yang sama. Sebuah kata yang seharusnya memiliki kata-kata lanjutan lainnya. Tetapi, keduanya kemudian saling tersenyum. Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk di sisi gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Kalau Hinata-chan?" pemuda Uzumaki itu malah balik bertanya.

"Aku?" tanya Hinata sambil berpikir apakah ia harus berbicara yang sesungguhnya pada Naruto sekarang. Gadis itu menatap Naruto yang juga sedang menatapnya untuk menunggu jawaban.

"Mencintaimu Hinata-chan, aku" ucap Naruto akhirnya. Pemuda itu sudah tak bisa menunggu dan tak berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mengatakan kalimat itu tanpa Hyuuga Hinata tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

Hinata menatap mata pemuda Uzumaki itu kaget. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Apa yang baru saja Uzumaki Naruto katakan padanya? Mencintainya? Naruto juga?

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata" tegas Naruto. Lalu, debar jantung Hinata semakin meliar. Gadis itu bahkan bisa mendengar dekat jantungnya sendiri. Wajah serius Naruto membuatnya sesak karena perasaanya pada pemuda itu ternyata bukan perasaan sepihak.

"Apa kau mendengarku? Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan." ucap Naruto semakin tegas. Pemuda itu menatapnya serius. Hinata ingin menjawab, tetapi suaranya tak bisa keluar, ia terlalu kaget sehingga tak bisa berbicara apapun. Hinata tak ingin membuat Naruto menunggu. Ia ingin menjawab, tetapi kenapa suaranya tak bisa keluar?

Naruto mengira kalau Hinata ragu padanya, karena gadis itu hanya menatapnya tanpa menjawab. Dua telapak dingin tangannya menangkup wajah gadis Hyuuga itu. Membuat Hinata harus menatapnya lebih lama agar gadis itu bisa melihat bahwa ia tidak sedang bercanda.

Naruto melepas tangannya dari gadis itu ketika ponsel Hinata tiba-tiba berdering. Hinata kaget mendengar ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Panggilan masuk dari kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji.

"...M-moshi-moshi?" jawab Hinata setelah ia menjawab panggilan masuk dari kakaknya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba merasa kalau sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak ketika mendegar deru nafas Neji diseberang sana. Kakaknya itu sedang panik.

"Hinata! Menjauh darinya!" teriak Neji.

Naruto bisa mendengar suara teriakan Hyuuga Neji di ponsel dengan sangat jelas. Hinata yang masih shock dengan pernyataan Naruto semakin kaget mendengar kakak laki-lakinya itu berteriak di telpon.

"A-apa? Dari siapa?" tanya Hinata

"Uzumaki Naruto! Dia bukan manusia! Ayah membohongimu! Dengarkan aku. Yang kau lihat tadi siang adalah Naruto. Dia adalah siluman rubah yang selama ini dibicarakan banyak orang!"

DEGH!

Naruto gemetar mendengar teriakan Hyuuga Neji. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata yang hanya menatap ke depan sambil mendengar kakaknya berbicara.

"A-apa yang...Niisan...katakan?" tanya Hinata dengan suaranya yang berubah pelan dan lemah. Tangannya yang memegang ponsel gemetaran. Gadis itu tak berani menoleh ke arah Naruto. Mengingat kembali makhluk yang ia lihat siang tadi membuatnya gemetar dan takut.

"Di mana kau?" Neji masih berteriak.

"...Di...dalam bianglala,...di taman hiburan...yang paling dekat dengan rumah" suara lemah Hinata bergetar. Gadis Hyuuga itu ketakutan. Hinata hampir menangis karena rasa takutnya. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa takut pada Naruto?

"Aku akan segera ke sana. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Jangan berbuat sesuatu yang membahayakan dirimu, diam dan lakukan saja jika dia menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu." Hinata sudah menangis ketika Neji mengatakan kalimat itu.

"...Niisan...c-cepatlah..."

"Jangan menangis, Hinata!" bentak Neji lalu sambungan terputus. Hinata menunduk. Kedua tangannya menggenggam ponselnya sangat erat. Gadis itu mulai terisak.

"Hinata..."

"Jangan mendekat!" bentak Hinata tiba-tiba. Gadis itu kemudian pindah dan duduk di sisi lainnya. Hinata merapatkan tubuhnya dipojok bianglala.

Naruto kaget. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar Hinata membentaknya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan benci. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan bahwa Hyuuga Hinata tak menginginkannya.

"Aku tak akan menyakitmu." Naruto berusaha membuat gadis itu tenang.

"...Jangan mendekat, Naruto-kun!" bentak Hinata lagi ketika kedua tangan Naruto terulur ke arahnya. Hinata kaget dengan apa yang telah ia katakan pada Naruto. Kenapa ia membentak pemuda yang begitu baik padanya? Kenapa ia menjauh dari Naruto? Kenapa ia takut pada pemuda itu? Kenapa ia menyuruh Naruto menjauh darinya?

Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?

* * *

**[TBC]**


	15. Chapter 15

**~Fall in Love With You, again and again ~ [Chapter 15]**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Judul : Fall in Love With You, again and again.**  
**Author : Ciel Bocchan**  
**Genre : Romance, School, Comedy, and Fantasy**  
**Pairing : NaruHina ( Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata)**  
**Rating : T**

* * *

**|Hanya karena mereka tak menginginkanmu, bukan berarti aku juga seperti itu. Kau harus tahu, bahwa di dunia ini, akulah yang paling menginginkanmu|**

Naruto merasa begitu sakit untuk pertama kalinya. Hatinya. Ketika Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu tak menginginkannya. Ia tak pernah merasa sesakit ini selama hidup ratusan tahun. Karena ia tak pernah memiliki teman, dan tak pernah memiliki sesuatu yang ia ingin lindungi. Tetapi, ketika ia telah mendapatkannya. Ketika ia telah memiliki sesuatu yang ia cintai dan ia harus lindungi. Sesuatu itu ternyata tak menginginkannya. Hyuuga Hinata, tak menginginkannya.

"Hinata..."

"Kau pembohong, Naruto-kun..." kata Hinata disela isaknya.

Kepalanya terus menunduk sejak tadi. Ia tak berani menatap Naruto. Ia takut melihat pemuda itu sekarang.  
Ketika akhirnya bianglala berhenti, Hinata langsung berlari turun tepat ketika Hyuuga Neji menemukan mereka. Pemuda Hyuuga itu langsung memeluk adiknya yang menangis ketakutan. Dengan gerakan melindungi Hinata, Neji berdiri di depan Hinata yang bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya.

"Seharusnya aku sadar kalau kau bukan manusia" ujar Hyuuga Neji. Naruto menatap sendu ke arah Hinata yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung kakaknya itu. Ia tahu kalau Hinata kaget dan takut padanya. Naruto sadar, inilah yang akan terjadi jika ia sudah berbohong dengan menyembunyikan identitasnya.

"Aku tak akan menyakiti kalian" ujar Naruto.

"Kau berbahaya bagi manusia, tuan rubah" kata Neji.

"Aku tak pernah ingin membahayakan siapapun. Tidak teman-temanku. Tidak juga Hinata"

"Maafkan aku, tapi, sebaiknya kau tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun. Terutama adikku" peringat Neji. Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik dan membawa Hinata pergi.

Naruto menatap kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan sedih.

"Tidak akan pernah ada yang menginginkanku jika mereka mengetahui siapa aku, Bu. Di dunia ini, mungkin hanya Ibu yang bisa menerima Ayah yang bukan manusia. Dan Ayah benar, aku seharusnya menjadi manusia" gumam Naruto.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi kaget mendengar penjelasan Naruto tentang apa yang tertulis dalam buku tersebut. Naruto menemui Itachi begitu ia kehilangan Hinata. Naruto tak bisa mempercayai siapapun saat ini kecuali Uchiha Itachi.

"Jadi, kau bisa menjadi manusia?" Itachi mempertegas penjelasan Naruto.

"Iya"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau menemui Uzumaki Mito? Beliau pasti tahu cara menjalankan apa yang tertulis di buku. Lagipula, klan Uzumaki tak memiliki dendam apapun padamu, bukan? Kau tak perlu disegel lagi. Kau bisa menjadi manusia"

"Terlalu sulit untuk melakukan apapun yang menjadi syaratnya. Dan yang harus dikorbankan..."

"Aku bisa membantumu memikirkannya jika buku itu bersama kita sekarang" ujar Itachi

"Aku akan mengambilnya." Suara Naruto sejak tadi terdengar sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Pemuda itu belum menceritakan semuanya pada Uchiha Itachi. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia telah menemui Hyuuga Hiashi dan membaca buku tersebut. Juga, tentang Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata yang telah mengetahui identitasnya.

"Kau tidak terlihat bersemangat padalah kau memiliki kesempatan menjadi manusia" ujar Itachi melihat wajah sendu Naruto.

"Hinata-chan sudah mengetahui segalanya"

"Hinata-san dan Hyuuga Neji? Bukan masalah selama mereka tak meyebarkannya ke banyak orang. Lagipula mereka orang baik dan bisa dipercaya"

"Aku harus mendapatkan kembali api milikku jika ingin menjadi manusia"

"Kau tinggal memintanya kembali pada klan Hyuuga. Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau api itu masih tersimpan dengan baik?" sahut Itachi. Pemuda Uchiha itu mulai bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Naruto. Bukankah seharusnya tak ada masalah?

"Api itu... ada dalam tubuh...Hyuuga Hinata"

"Apa?" seru Itachi kaget.

"Astaga! Bagaimana bisa berada dalam tubuh gadis itu? Bukankah seharusnya klan Hyuuga menyimpannya dengan baik?"

"Hinata-chan hampir meninggal saat usianya baru saja satu tahun. Dia terlahir dengan tubuh lama klan Hyuuga, dingin dan membeku"

"Karena itu api milikmu berada di tubuhnya? Api itu menyembuhkan Hinata-san dari tubuh dingin, dan itu sudah berlalu selama belasan tahun. Bukankah seharusnya Hinata-san sudah sembuh dan baik-baik saja jika api itu kau ambil kembali?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Jika api itu keluar dari tubuhnya, Hinata-chan akan kembali seperti dulu, dia bisa sekarat kapan saja" jelas Naruto sambil terus menunduk menatap lantai kamar Itachi.

"Kau menyukai Hinata-san, bukan?"

Naruto langsung melihat ke arah Itachi. Itachi tersenyum kecil.

"Karena itu kau merasa berat untuk mengambil api itu kembali meskipun semuanya demi dirimu sendiri" lanjut Itachi.

"Bagaimana...aku tak pernah mengatakan hal itu padamu" ujar Naruto kaget.

"Manusia bisa melihat perasaan seseorang melalui tatapan mata" jawab Itachi.

"Aah, ternyata seperti itu" gumam Naruto dengan wajah murungnya.

"Tapi Naruto, kau tidak mungkin bersama Hinata-san, kalian sangat jelas berbeda"

"Dia bahkan tak ingin melihat ke arahku lagi ketika Neji datang menjemputnya" ujar Naruto.

"Jadi? Neji yang memberitahu Hinata-san?" tanya Itachi. Naruto mengangguk.

"Kupikir semuanya akan semakin mudah jika aku sudah menemukan buku itu. Aku senang ketika mengetahui kalau aku ternyata bisa menjadi manusia. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa mengorbankan hidup Hinata-chan untuk itu"

"Jadi, masalahnya sekarang hanya pada api yang ada dalam tubuh Hinata-san?" tanya Itachi. Naruto menggeleng pelan. Kening itachi mengerut.

"Apa lagi?"

"Jika aku menjadi manusia, aku harus menunggu selama lima tahun untuk terlahir kembali dengan tubuh dan ingatan yang baru. Aku akan tetap seperti aku yang sekarang, berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun bagi manusia. Tetapi, semua memoriku selama menjadi siluman akan hilang. Tentang teman-temanku. Tentang segala hal yang pernah aku lakukan. Kecuali memori tentang orangtuaku, mereka akan tetap ada, namun dalam ingatanku, mereka adalah orangtua biasa yang lahir di zaman ini. Dan tentu saja bukan hanya memoriku yang hilang. Semua orang yang telah mengenalku, juga akan kehilangan semua memori mereka tentangku. Agar semuanya seimbang. Itulah yang benar-benar dinamakan sebagai terlahir kembali tanpa saling mengenal satu sama lain"

"Tidak terkecuali memorimu tentang Hyuuga Hinata" lanjut Itachi. Pemuda Uchiha itu membenarkan perkataan Naruto. Bahwa semuanya memang berubah semakin rumit. Sebenarnya, semuanya akan berjalan lancar setelah Naruto menemukan buku itu kalau saja Naruto tidak jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Hinata. Itachi tahu kalau Naruto tidak akan apa-apa jika kehilangan ingatan tentang teman-temannya. Ketika Naruto terlahir sebagai manusia, Naruto bisa mendapatkan kembali teman yang sama. Tetapi, untuk jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama lagi, rasanya sulit sekali. Apalagi, yang kehilangan memori bukan salah satu dari mereka, bukan hanya Naruto, tetapi juga Hyuuga Hinata. Dan menunggu Naruto untuk terlahir sebagai manusia membutuhkan waktu lima tahun. Lima tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kalau Hyuuga Hinata yang telah kehilangan ingatannya tentang Naruto, tidak akan jatuh cinta pada pemuda lain.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi.

"Jika Hinata-chan bisa menerima aku yang sekarang, maka, aku tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk menjadi manusia. Dan semuanya mungkin akan terulang kembali pada apa yang pernah terjadi dengan Ayah dan Ibuku"

"Bawa buku itu agar aku bisa membaca dan mencari celah yang bagus dan mungkin tidak akan merugikan siapapun" ujar Itachi.

* * *

Hinata memeluk gulingnya semakian erat. Ia merindukan Uzumaki Naruto sekarang. Selalu merindukan pemuda itu meskipun hanya tak melihatnya beberapa jam. Tetapi, semuanya telah berubah sekarang. Neji belum mengizinkannya untuk kembali ke sekolah. Dan Ayah, hanya menjelaskan yang sesungguhnya pada Hinata. Meskipun Ayahnya bilang kalau ia akan baik-baik saja jika bertemu dengan Naruto, tetapi, Hinata melihat ada sedikit keraguan di mata Ayahnya. Ada sedikit rasa takut jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpan putrinya. Karena, Hyuuga Hiashi belum sepenuhnya percaya jika Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan mengambil kembali apinya. Karena itu, beliau diam saja ketika Neji memutuskan bahwa Hinata tidak boleh masuk sekolah untuk sementara waktu.

Hinata terkurung di rumahnya sendiri. Sudah empat hari berlalu sejak saat itu. Ketika Naruto menyatakan bahwa ia mencintai Hyuua Hinata. Hinata senang mendengar pengakuan itu. Tetapi, kebenaran yang terungkap tentang Naruto membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Sedih, cemas, takut, dan kecewa. Tapi Hinata tahu kalau dirinya tak membenci pemuda itu. Kenapa ia tak bisa membenci Uzumaki Naruto?

"Hinata, ada telpon untukmu, dari Karin" kata Neji ketika kakaknya itu menemui Hinata di dalam kamar. Ya, Hinata tak boleh memegang ponselnya sendiri sejak saat itu. Jika ada yang menelpon, mereka harus menelpon melalui telpon rumah dan untuk memastikan kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang menghubungi. Dan, ini adalah telpon pertamanya selama empat hari terakhir ia tak keluar dari rumah.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" tanya Karin diujung telpon

"Ya" jawab Hinata lemah. Gadis itu tak pernah terlihat bersemangat lagi sejak hari itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah? Ini sudah empat hari, kau tahu? Dan aku tak bisa menghubungi ponselmu"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan, dan Nejii-niisan mengambil ponselku" jelas Hinata. Tangan kirinya yang kosong menggenggam erat ujung bajunya. Ia ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Karin. Ia ingin bertanya bagaimana kabar Uzumaki Naruto? Apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu selama empat hari ini? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Banyak, sangat banyak pertanyaan yang tersimpan dalam kepalanya. Tetapi, Hyuuga Neji selalu mengawasinya.

"Suaramu lemah sekali, sepertinya kau benar-benar sakit" ujar Karin

"Ya"

"Ngng...akhir-akhir ini Naruto bersikap aneh sejak kau tak masuk sekolah" ujar Karin. Jantung Hinata berdebar mendengar nama itu. Ia berharap Karin akan melanjutkan ceritanya meskipun Hinata harus memberikan reaksi yang biasa agar tak mengundang perhatian Neji yang sedang mengawasinya sambil menonton televisi tanpa suara itu.

"Lalu?"

"I-iya. Dia terus menatap ke tempat dudukmu setiap hari. Saat pagi, ketika istirahat, dan sebelum pulang sekolah. Kupikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kalian"

"...Tidak ada apa-apa" kata Hinata dengan kedua matanya yang telah berkaca.

Hinata lalu menutup telpon lebih dulu dan segera naik kembali ke kamarnya. Gadis itu menangis, lagi. Semua yang terjadi sungguh tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa ada makhluk seperti itu di zaman modern seperti ini? Hinata bahkan merutuki dirinya sendiri bahwa dirinya pasti sedang tidak waras. Tidak akan ada manusia yang jatuh pada makhluk mengerikan seperti itu, bukan? Tapi kenapa hanya dirinya? Kenapa hanya dirinya yang jatuh cinta pada makhluk yang bukan manusia? Apakah itu wajar? Tentu saja tidak. Sangat tidak wajar jika ada manusia yang sampai jatuh cinta pada makhluk bukan manusia.

Hinata memeluk gulingnya semakin erat. Gadis itu tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap keluar jendela. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Tetapi, ia merasa kalau seseorang sedang memperhatikannya. Seseorang dengan mata biru safir yang sedang ia rindukan.

* * *

Banyak hal yang Naruto pikirkan sejak empat hari terakhir ia tidak melihat Hyuuga Hinata. Ia begitu merindukan gadis itu. Tatapan matanya yang lebut. Senyumnya. Dan semuanya tentang gadis itu. Ia begitu merindukan gadis itu dan hampir membuatnya gila. Tetapi, semuanya telah berubah sejak malam itu. Merindukan Hyuuga Hinata bukan lagi sesuatu yang bisa ia wujudkan keesokan harinya. Gadis Hyuuga itu tak pernah lagi muncul di sekolah. Hinata pasti membencinya sampai gadis itu meninggalkan sekolah demi tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Aku harap Hinata-chan bisa sepertimu, Bu. Seperti Ibu yang bisa menerima Ayah apa adanya" gumam Naruto lalu kembali ke wujud silumannya. Ia harus mengambil buku itu agar Uchiha Itachi bisa membacanya. Meskipun tulisan itu seharusnya tak bisa di baca oleh manusia modern. Bahkan tulisanpun akan berubah dari zaman ke zaman.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu mencintai perempuan manusia itu, Bu. Kenapa Ibu bisa mencintai Ayah dan rela meninggalkan desa demi aku dan Ayah yang bukan manusia. Dan kenapa Ayah bisa mencintai Ibu yang jelas berbeda dengannya"

Naruto menuju rumah Hyuuga. Tetapi, tentu saja ia tidak ingin Hinata melihatnya meskipun ia ingin melihat gadis itu. Ia tidak ingin membuat Hinata ketakutan dan semakin membencinya.

"Aku datang untuk mengambil buku itu" kata Naruto begitu ia sampai di dalam perpustakaan rumah Hyuuga dan menemui Hyuuga Hiashi yang telah berada di sana.

"...Saya mohon" ujar Hyuuga Hiashi tiba-tiba. Suaranya terdengar gemetar dan wajahnya memohon.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto bingung ketika buku tersebut sudah ada di tangannya dan ia hendak pergi.

"...Jangan ambil api anda dalam tubuh putri saya. Dia akan...Hinata akan...ma..."

"Tidak akan ada yang mati, paman. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak akan mengambil kembali api itu, bukan? Aku tak pernah melanggar janjiku" potong Naruto sebelum Hyuuga Hiashi memohon untuk sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Bahkan jika Hyuuga Hiashi tidak memohon padanya, ia tidak akan pernah mengambil api itu dari Hinata. Tidak akan pernah meskipun ia harus mengubur keinginannya untuk menjadi manusia. Ia tidak akan mengorbankan Hinata, tidak juga siapapun.

Naruto langsung pergi begitu ia selesai berbicara. Sebelum ia pergi, ia meloncat ke sebuah pohon yang berada tak jauh dari jendela kamar Hinata. Berharap ia bisa melihat gadis itu meskipun dari jauh.  
Naruto menemukannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. Senyum sedih. Ia melihat Hinata sedang duduk memeluk guling sambil melihat keluar jendela. Naruto tidak bisa menangkap ekspresi gadis itu. Tetapi ia senang meskipun itu adalah bayangan Hyuuga Hinata. Apa sedang dipikirkan gadis itu sekarang? Apakah Hinata juga memikirkannya? Ya, gadis itu pasti memikirkannya. Memikirkan tentang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang berpura-pura menjadi manusia padahal ia hanyalah seekor siluman rubah yang tak pernah diinginkan oleh siapapun.

"Api itu akan bersamamu selamanya, Hinata-chan. Dan berjanjilah kau akan hidup dengan senyum yang selalu ingin kulihat itu"

* * *

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali berurusan dengan kakakku?" tanya Sasuke curiga setelah membukan pintu dan mendapati Naruto, lagi, yang berkunjung.

"Rahasia" jawab Naruto

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, bukan?"

"Kalau kami memberitahumu, kau akan pingsan, Sasuke" sahut Itachi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di antara mereka.

"Ayo, Naruto" lanjut Itachi kemudian tanpa menghiraukan raut wajah cemberut Sasuke.

Naruto menunjukan buku tersebut pada Itachi setelah mereka berada dalam kamar. Kedua mata Itachi langsung melebar begitu melihat buku tersebut.

"Woah! Hebat sekali! Aku tidak menyangka bisa melihat buku kuno ini. Bahkan menyentuhnya" ujar Itachi sambil membolak-balikkan buku tua berwarna coklat usang tersebut.  
Ketika Itachi membuka buku tersebut, keningnya langsung mengerut.

"Aku akan menunjukanmu sesuatu yang luar biasa jika kau bisa membaca tulisan kuno seperti itu" ujar Naruto sambil duduk dan melihat Itachi yang sedikit melongo melihat tulisan tangan kedua orangtuanya.

"Jangan meremehkanku" ujar Itachi tiba-tiba dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ah, ya, Uchiha Itachi belajar tentang tulisan kuno jepang di kampusnya. Jadi, sedikit banyak pemuda Uchiha itu pasti tahu. Itachi mengambil beberapa kamus kuno jepang dan menjajarkannya dengan buku tersebut di atas meja.

"Kau sudah membaca semuanya?" tanya Itachi sambil mencoba menganalisa halaman pertama buku tersebut.

"Tidak, belum, aku hanya membaca pada bagian-bagian yang aku anggap penting" jawab Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan mimik wajah Itachi yang begitu serius menganalisan isi buku tersebut.

Sebenarnya, buku peninggalan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushiha tersebut bukan jenis buku kuno yang tebal. Buku itu terlihat standar saja, hanya, ukurannya memang lebih besar dan jenis kertasnnya yang tebal dan cukup keras jika dibandingkan dengan kertas-kertas sekarang.

"Aku akan memberitahu kesimpulanku tentang buku ini dalam dua puluh empat jam" kata Itachi.

"Apakah itu tidak terlalu cepat?" sindir Naruto

"Kalau aku bisa, kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku" ujar Itachi sambil menatap serius ke arah Naruto.

"Apapun" jawab Naruto yakin.

* * *

Minato bilang, untuk menjadi manusia, ada beberapa hal yang harus kau korbankan. Dan ada banyak sekali syarat, Naruto. Syarat pertama, kau harus berada dalam kekuatan penuh, tak ada satupun kekuatanmu yang boleh tertinggal atau menghilang. Itu berarti, kau harus menemukan klan Hyuuga dan mengambil kembali satu kekuatan apimu yang telah mereka simpan. Tenang saja, jika kau mengambil api itu kembali, klan Hyuuga akan tetap baik-baik saja, karena mereka sembuh dengan kekuatan Ayah dan Ibu. Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi manusia jika api itu tidak kembali padamu.

"Sepertinya Naruto hanya membaca sampai di halaman ini, karena syarat pertama saja sudah membuatnya tak berpikir lagi untuk menjadi manusia" gumam Itachi serius. Ia lalu membuka halaman berikutnya. Itachi butuh waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk bisa memahami satu halaman saja dari buku tersebut. Meskipun ia telah lama belajar tentang tulisan kuno seperti itu, tetapi, menghadapi tulisan yang sesungguhnya benar-benar tidak mudah.

Syarat kedua, kau tidak boleh bertemu siapapun selama api itu menyatu kembali dengan tubuh dan kekuatanmu. Dan untuk menyatukan kalian kembali, kau memerlukan waktu tiga puluh hari.

Syarat ketiga, kau tidak boleh berada dalam wujud aslimu selama tiga puluh hari setelah api itu menyatu kembali denganmu.

Syarat keempat, kau harus meminum tiga darah murni milik klan Uzumaki begitu syarat ketiga terpenuhi dengan baik. Bukan membunuh Naruto, kau hanya memerlukan tiga gelas dari tiga orang klan Uzumaki.

Dan syarat terakhir. Hilangkan keinginan apapun yang ada dalam dirimu. Kau pasti akan memiliki keinginan suatu saat nanti. Hilangkan keinginan tersebut. Jangan memikirkan apapun yang ingin kau dapatkan atau apapun yang ingin kau raih. Kosongkan hati dan pikiranmu dari apapun yang ada di dunia.

Jika lima syarat tersebut terpenuhi dengan baik, maka, tubuhmu akan menghilang tiga hari kemudian. Dan kau akan terlahir kembali setelah lima tahun berlalu.

"Aah, Naruto hanya membaca bagian awal dan akhir dari dua puluh halaman buku ini, sepertinya. Dia hanya membaca bagian buruknya saja" gumam Itachi. Pemuda Uchiha itu lalu melanjutkan pada halaman berikutnya.

Yang harus kau korbankan untuk semua itu dan menjadi manusia adalah ingatanmu. Jika kau menjadi manusia, kau harus menunggu selama lima tahun untuk terlahir kembali dengan tubuh dan ingatan yang baru. Kau akan terlahir di usia tujuh belas tahun. Tetapi, semua memorimu selama menjadi siluman akan hilang. Tentang teman-temanmu. Tentang segala hal yang pernah kau lakukan. Kecuali memorimu tentang Ayah dan Ibu. Kami akan tetap ada, namun dalam ingatanmu, kami adalah orangtua biasa yang lahir di zaman tempat kau berada saat itu. Dan tentu saja bukan hanya memorimu yang hilang. Semua orang yang telah mengenalmu, juga akan kehilangan semua memori mereka tentangmu. Agar semuanya seimbang. Itulah yang benar-benar dinamakan sebagai terlahir kembali tanpa saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Pengorbanan selalu diperlukan untuk mencapai sesuatu yang kita inginkan, nak. Ketika kau terlahir kembali nanti, kau akan memulai semuanya sebagai seorang manusia baru tanpa dosa. Tanpa masa lalu. Tidak akan ada yang bisa kau bawa dari masa lalumu menuju menuju dunia manusia. Itulah pemurnian yang sempurna untuk menjadi manusia. Tetapi, kau akan tetap memiliki kekuatan umur panjang klan Uzumaki. Hanya itu yang akan tersisa.

Jika ada orang yang kau percayai untuk membantumu menjadi manusia, mintalah bantuan, Naruto. Semuanya akan semakin mudah untukmu jika kau memiliki teman. Pasti, nak, kau pasti memiliki teman. Tidak akan ada yang mengabaikan anak baik sepertimu

"Akibatnya adalah..." Itachi sampai berdiri karena terlalu kaget. Resiko jika salah satu dari syarat tersebut tidak sempurna begitu mengerikan. Bahkan jika ia berada di posisi Naruto saat ini, ia tidak akan pernah ingin menjadi manusia jika resikonya seperti itu.

* * *

Naruto kembali menemui Uzumaki Mito untuk memastikan beberapa hal. Ia harus mencari tahu beberapa hal untuk memutuskan apa yang sedang berusaha ia pilih untuk hidupnya.

"Manusia?" seru Uzumaki Mito begitu Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu. Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah serius.

"Kenapa anda bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah ada makhluk sepertiku yang pernah menjadi manusia" tegas Naruto. Uzumaki Mito terlihat berpikir sebentar. Mencoba menyusun kata-kata terbaik agar Naruto tidak melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"Yang saya tahu, meskipun saya tidak yakin apakah cerita ini benar, ada dua siluman yang pernah ingin menjadi manusia. Siluman pertama adalah siluman anjing yang hidup ratusan tahun sebelum anda lahir. Dia adalah siluman pertama yang ingin menjadi manusia sekaligus makhluk pertama yang menemukan cara untuk menjadi menjadi siluman. Tetapi, dia gagal karena tidak bisa menghilangkan ingatan masa lalunya. Karena menurut rumor yang beredar, jika siluman ingin menjadi manusia, salah satu syaratnya adalah menghilangkan semua ingatan dan keinginan mereka. Jika salah satu dari syarat yang harus dipenuhi gagal, maka, siluman tersebut akan hancur dan tak akan pernah dilahirkan kembali"

Kening Naruto mengerut. Akibat jika salah satu dari syarat tidak berjalan baik, maka siluman tersebut akan hancur? Kenapa di buku peninggalan Ayah dan Ibunya hal itu tidak tertulis?

"Hancur dan tidak akan pernah dilahirkan kembali?" gumam Naruto. Jika siluman yang ingin menjadi manusia hancur. Mereka masih memiliki kesempatan untuk terlahir kembali sebagai apa yang mereka inginkan. Tetapi, jika resikonya adalah hancur dan tidak akan pernah di lahirkan kembali...

"Dan siluman kedua adalah...Namikaze Minato..."

"Ayahku?" seru Naruto tak percaya.

"Ya, Ayah anda. Minato-sama adalah siluman kedua yang ingin menjadi manusia setelah ratusan tahun berlalu sejak kejadian siluman anjing tersebut. Dia ingin menjadi manusia karena jatuh cinta pada Uzumaki Kushina. Tetapi, Minato-sama tidak beruntung, karena buku yang berisi tentang cara menjadi manusia itu, telah hilang sejak kejadian gagalnya siluman anjing tersebut"

"Tidak akan pernah dilahirkan kembali" Naruto menggumamkan kalimat itu lagi. 'Jadi, Ayah juga ingin menjadi manusia demi hidup bersama Ibu?

"Jadi, jika anda pernah berpikir untuk menjadi manusia, lupakan. Karena ketika kita terlahir di dunia, kita sudah menerima takdir kita masing-masing. Ada yang menjadi manusia, binatang, siluman, iblis, dan makhluk-makhluk lainnya. Jika kita ingin mengubah takdir itu, tentu saja resikonya akan sangat berbahaya" peringat Uzumaki Mito serius. Ia tahu kenapa Naruto bertanya seperti itu. Pasti karena siluman rubah itu pernah memikirkannya, memikirkan tentang 'bagaimana jika aku menjadi manusia', meskipun hanya sesaat.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi manusia seperti Ayahku. Manusia terlalu lemah untuk siluman abadi sepertiku" kata Naruto dengan senyum sinis lalu menghilang dari hadapan Uzumaki Mito.

Naruto baru memikirkannya sekarang, kenapa? Seharusnya ia tahu, bahwa setiap orang memang diciptakan dengan takdir yang berbeda-beda. Seperti yang telah dikatakan Uzumaki Mito. Jika ingin merubah takdir diri sendiri, maka, pengorbanan harus dilakukan meskipun itu menyakitkan, dan resiko harus diterima meskipun mengerikan.

* * *

Uchiha Izuna tersenyum menang begitu salah satu anak buahnya datang melaporkan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Sudah beberapa minggu terakhir ia tidak melakukan gerakan apapun karena terus memikirkan cara untuk melumpuhkan siluman rubah itu. Tetapi, sekarang, Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Ia akan begerak lagi dan akan mengalahkan rubah itu secara telak. Uchiha Izuna lalu mengirim enam anak buahnya untuk segera bergerak.

"Bawa gadis itu dengan cara apapun. Aku tidak ingin membuat gerakan yang mencolok. Pastikan kalian membawanya tanpa keributan. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan yang sangat luar biasa pada rubah itu" perintah Uchiha Izuna. Pria tua itu menatap ke langit yang tak pernah menurunkan salju beberapa hari terakhir. Langit hanya mampu menurunkan hujan. Lemah sekali.

"Nah, rubah, mari kita lihat seberapa baik kau memilih sesuatu" ujar Uchiha Izuna dengan senyum menang di wajahnya.

* * *

**[TBC]**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fall in Love With You, again and again ~ [Chapter 16]**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**  
**Judul : Fall in Love With You, again and again.**  
**Author : Ciel Bocchan**  
**Genre : Romance, School, Comedy, and Fantasy**  
**Pairing : NaruHina ( Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata)**  
**Rating : T**

* * *

**|Hanya karena mereka tak menginginkanmu, bukan berarti aku juga seperti itu. Kau harus tahu, bahwa di dunia ini, akulah yang paling menginginkanmu|**

Akhirnya, inilah jawaban dari semua kekhawatirannya tadi malam. Naruto tiba-tiba saja begitu mengkhawatirkan Hyuuga Hinata sampai ia tidak bisa tidur hingga pagi menjelang. Ketika matahari muncul, Naruto akhirnya bergegas ke rumah gadis itu.

"Hinata-chan... menghilang..." gumam Naruto ketika ia mendengar dari tempatnya mengamati rumah Hinata, karena Hyuuga Hiashi berteriak panik karena Hinata tidak ada di kamarnya, dan tidak ada di manapun.

Apapun yang terjadi kemudian, Naruto akhirnya muncul di depan keluarga Hinata, dengan wujud manusia. Reaksi Hyuuga Neji sudah bisa ia tebak, pemuda Hyuuga itu langsung menyerang dan menuduhnya telah menculik Hinata.

"Aku akan membawanya kembali" kata Naruto setelah wajahnya membiru karena ia tak melawan dan tak berbicara ketika Hyuuga Neji menyerangnya.

"Paman, aku berjanji Hinata akan kembali tanpa cacat sedikitpun" ujarnya lagi.

"Siapa yang menculiknya?" teriak Neji

"Musuhku"

"Tentu saja kau selalu membuatnya berada dalam masalahmu"

"Neji..."

"Ayah! Aku tahu kita harus berterima kasih padanya. Tapi, itu tidak akan merubah apapun tentang Naruto, siapa dia, dari mana dia berasal. Jadi, kita tidak harus selamanya berhubungan dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Karena kita, berbeda dengannya. Naruto bahkan seharusnya tak berada di antara kita, manusia" jelas Neji sambil menatap wajah Ayahnya serius.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melupakannya, Neji" ujar Hyuuga Hiashi. Kening Neji mengerut.

"Kita mungkin tidak akan melihat Hinata tumbuh menjadi gadis yang luar biasa seperti sekarang jika api itu tidak dimasukkan dalam tubuhnya. Kau tidak akan mungkin bisa mengantar dan menjemputnya sekolah. Tidak akan ada Hinata yang menggantikan Ibumu memasak jika Ibu sakit. Tidak ada Hinata yang akan menenangkanmu jika kau marah. Sering sekali marah. Tidak akan ada adik perempuan yang pipinya akan memerah ketika kau mengganggunya. Tidak akan ada Hinata yang memperingatkanmu agar tidak belajar sampai larut malam karena itu tak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Bahkan, Hinata tidak akan mengenal kita jika api itu tidak ada. Jika api milik Naruto tidak dimasukkan dalam tubuh Hinata, adikmu, putriku, maka Hinata tidak akan hidup sampai saat ini, Neji. Jadi, hilangkan sifat kasar, pikiran jelek, atau apapun yang kau pikirkan tentang Naruto. Dia sudah berjanji pada Ayah, kalau dia tidak akan mengambil kembali api itu dari tubuh Hinata. Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata jika api itu dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya, bukan?"

Sinar mata Hyuuga Neji perlahan berubah. Tatapannya meredup dan perlahan melembut.

Dengan senyum lebar, Naruto lalu berkata dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Aku mencintai Hyuuga Hinata. Karena itu akan kulakukan apapun untuk melindunginya. Jangan khawatir, aku tahu Hinata-chan tidak menyukaiku. Aku akan tetap bahagia meskipun hanya aku yang mencintai dan menginginkannya. Dan aku tahu, siluman, tak mungkin bersama manusia. Aku akan membawa Hinata kembali tanpa terluka sedikitpun"

Pernyataan gamblang seorang siluman yang mencintai manusia membuat keluarga Hyuuga Hinata tercengang. Neji sudah mengira kalau Naruto pasti menyukai Hinata. Sementara Hyuuga Hiashi, menatap kepergian Uzumaki Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya bahwa siluman rubah itu mencintai putrinya. Bagaimana bisa seorang siluman abadi mencintai manusia lemah yang bahkan akan terserang penyakit ketika tubuh mereka terkena rintik-rintik hujan. Manusia yang bahkan tak mampu untuk bertahan lebih lama di musim dingin dan semua kelemahan-kelemahan lainnya.

* * *

Naruto sedikit mengagumi kepintaran Uchiha Izuna karena ternyata pria tua itu membawa Hyuuga Hinata ke Hokkaido. Rupanya, Izuna tahu di mana tempat yang akan benar-benar melemahkan kekuatan Naruto. Hokkaido akan semakin dingin dan membeku apalagi di musim salju seperti ini. Dan Hokkaido adalah tempat terlarang bagi Naruto.

Naruto membutuhkan bantuan Uzumaki Mito untuk kali ini.

"Selamat datang di Hokkaido, rubah" sambut Uchiha Izuna ketika Naruto telah datang dan berdiri di depan sebuah rumah tua yang berada di tengah tempat luas yang telah memutih karena tertutup salju.

"Di mana Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Aah, gadis Hyuuga itu terus menangis semalaman. Tubuhnya benar-benar kuat menahan dingin padahal kami tak memberikan alas atau apapun untuknya"

"Aku benci kau membawa masuk seseorang yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah kita"

"Tidak ada hubungannya katamu?" Uchiha Izuna tersenyum sinis kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau pikir kami tidak tahu kalau kau lemah karena salah satu apimu berada dalam tubuh gadis kecil itu? Kami bahkan tahu, kau bisa menjadi manusia. Tetapi, tanpa api itu, tidak akan ada yang bisa lakukan"

Kening Naruto mengerut. Bagaimana Uchiha Izuna bisa tahu tentang hal seperti itu?

"Kami mengawasi Uchiha Itachi, itulah jawaban jika kau bertanya kenapa kami mengetahui hal tersebut"

"Kami sudah tahu kapan kelemahanmu akan benar-benar muncul. Kami sudah tahu semuanya. Dan sekarang, kami sudah tak membutuhkan buku itu lagi. Satu-satunya yang kami butuhkan hanyalah kekuatanmu"

Rahang Naruto mengeras. Siluman rubah itu menatap senyum mengejek Uchiha Izuna dengan tatapan jijik. Naruto menatap ke dalam rumah tersebut, mencoba mencari di manakah Hyuuga Hinata.

"Gadis kecil itu tak menginginkanmu, Uzumaki Naruto. Tak pernah ada yang menginginkanmu. Jadi, bukankah tidak ada artinya kau hidup dan membawa kesia-siaan bagi manusia? Kau tak pernah diinginkan oleh siapapun. Jika aku berada di posisimu, percuma aku menghirup udara yang sama setiap hari tanpa ada aroma yang berbeda dalam udaran itu"

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar ejekan Uchiha Izuna. Benar, tak pernah ada yang menginginkannya di dunia ini kecuali Ayah dan Ibunnya. Seharusnya ia tak memiliki tubuh abadi ini dan berada di antara manusia. Seharusnya ia tak memiliki kekuatan yang akan membawa banyak orang terseret ke dalam masalahnya. Bahkan, seharusnya ia tidak dilahirkan di dunia ini.

"Jika kau menyerahkan dirimu dengan baik-baik. Maka, gadis kecil itu akan pulang dengan selamat"

"Maaf saja, tapi aku benci diperintah" kata Naruto. Rubah itu lalu menyerang Uchiha Izuna. Seperti pertarungan pertama mereka ketika Naruto datang untuk menyelematkan Uchiha Itachi. Tetapi, Uchiha Izuna sepertinya bertambah kuat dan bisa menghindari setiap serangan Naruto. Sepertinya pria Uchiha itu telah belajar dari pertarungan pertama.

Karena Uchiha Izuna tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Naruto. Ia lalu memanggil lima anak buahnya untuk bertarung dengan Naruto hingga rubah itu kelelahan. Ini adalah daerah Hokkaido, kekuatan Uzumaki Naruto akan cepat melemah ketika ia bertarung tanpa henti.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengirim anak buahmu untuk mati ditanganku, Izuna!" teriak Naruto yang mulai kelelahan berada di tengah tanah yang tertimbun salju. Rubah itu lalu menyerang lima pria Uchiha itu dalam satu kali serangan jarak jauh. Naruto melepar lima batang kayu tajam yang diselimuti apinya tepat ke arah jantung mereka.

Begitu ke lima orang itu tewas, tiga orang klan Uzumaki yang dikirim oleh Uzumaki Mito akhirnya datang untuk membantu Naruto. Karena jumlah Uzumaki memang hanya beberapa orang saja. Dan Uzumaki Mito tak bisa kemana-mana dengan tubuhnya yang sudah terlalu tua itu.

"Kalian urus lima orang sisanya...biar aku yang menghabisi Uchiha Izuna" perintah Naruto dengan nafasnya yang mulai tidak teratur. Tubuhnya benar-benar dingin sekarang. Tetapi, ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum membunuh Uchiha Izuna.

* * *

Uchiha Izuna membawa Hinata sebagai senjata terakhir. Tubuh Hinata dililit dengan erat oleh tali-tali tebal yang tidak akan mungkin bisa Hinata lepaskan dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Hinata mendengar suara Naruto ketika ia menangis dalam rumah tua itu. Ia mendengar suara pemuda itu begitu jelas. Suara yang tetap sama, suara yang ia rindukan, suara hangat yang hanya dimiliki oleh Uzumaki Naruto.

Ketika tubuhnya diangkat oleh Uchiha Izuna dan menjauh dari rumah tersebut. Hinata bisa merasakan kalau Naruto semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Hinata berhenti menangis. Ia tidak ingin Naruto melihatnya menangis dan lemah. Dan dalam sekejap, gerakan cepat Uchiha Izuna berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pohon besar. Satu-satunya pohon yang tumbuh di tengah salju. Tak ada rumah penduduk. Sejauh mata memandang, yang telihat hanya hamparan salju dengan ujung yang terlihat adalah sebuah hutan lebat yang telah memutih. Uchiha Izuna tahu kalau dirinya tak boleh memancing Uzumaki Naruto ke dalam hutan. Karena, gerakan rubah itu akan lebih mudah karena banyak pepohonan yang sedikit bisa menghalau hawa dingin. Bertarung di tengah hamparan salju dengan siluman rubah itu adalah hal yang paling menguntungkan. Pria Uchiha itu tahu kalau kekuatan Naruto semakin memudar.

Uchiha Izuna kemudian mendudukan Hinata tepat di bawah pohon tersebut. Hinata diculik tanpa memakali alas kaki. Tubuhnya hanya dibalut pakaian tidur berwarna ungu muda. Rambut panjangnya berantakan. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Dan matanya sembab karena menangis semalaman.

Ketika Hinata mendongak dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Gadis Hyuuga itu melihat untuk kedua kalinya, wujud asli Naruto. Tatapan mata itu, memang adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang telah membuatnya berdebar dan jatuh cinta berulang kali. Tatapan mata yang tak pernah berubah. Tatapan mata yang tak pernah membuatnya berhenti berdebar. Tatapan mata yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta, lagi, dan lagi. Ia terus mencintai Naruto sejak hari di mana pemuda bermata biru safir itu pertama kali tersenyum padanya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto. Apa yang harus ia takutkan dengan wujud Naruto yang seperti itu? Kuku panjang, mata coklat, dan berekor? Asalkan itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, ya, hanya Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang telah membuatnya begitu tergila-gila, semuanya tidak akan pernah berubah, perasaannya. Debar dijantungnya bahkan tak ingin berhenti meski telah melihat Naruto berapa kalipun, dengan wujud apapun, manusia atau bukan. Ia mencintai pemuda itu, rubah itu, siluman itu. Hyuuga Hinata, sangat mencintai Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kesalahan terbesarmu adalah jatuh cinta pada gadis lemah ini. Gadis yang bahkan tak menginginkanmu. Mungkin dia pernah menginginkanmu, mengira kau adalah manusia. Tetapi, gadis Hyuuga ini telah mengetahui semuanya. Lihatlah wujudmu yang mengerikan itu, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau hanya akan membuatnya menangis dan takut. Kau akan membuatnya semakin membencimu. Dan sekarang, kau sangat berani untuk muncul di depannya dengan wujud itu. Jika dari awal kau menyerahkan apa yang aku inginkan, gadis Hyuuga ini tidak akan berada di sini sekarang"

Naruto menatap Hyuuga Hinata yang terduduk dibalik punggung Uchiha Izuna. Saat ini, di mata Naruto, Hinata terlihat seperti benar-benar seorang gadis kecil yang seharusnya tidak berada di sini sekarang. Wajahnya yang putih, telapak tangannya yang kecil, tubuhnya yang lemah dan lembut, seharusnya tidak duduk di atas salju dengan tubuh terikat. Seharusnya rambut panjang itu tak berantakan, wajah cantik itu tak lelah, dan mata indah itu tak sembab. Jika saja sejak awal ia menjauh dari Hyuuga Hinata.

"Tak pernah ada yang menginginkanmu, rubah!" teriak Uchiha Izuna lalu menyerang Naruto.

Mereka saling menyerang tanpa bisa melukai satu sama lain. Uchiha Izuna seperti bisa membaca setiap gerakan Naruto. Dan Naruto, kekuatannya melemah karena ia sudah terlalu lama berada di tengah salju seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin Hyuuga Hinata melihatnya seperti sekarang ini. Tetapi, apapun yang dipikirkan gadis itu tentangnya, ia harus membawa Hinata kembali ke rumahnya, tanpa cacat dan terluka.

Ketika akhirnya Naruto terlempar jauh dan tubuh rubah itu berdebum di atas tumpukan salju yang dingin, Hinata berteriak memanggil namanya. Naruto mendengar, suara lembut Hinata yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Suara itu seperti kekuatan baginya, setidaknya, Hyuuga Hinata masih ingin memanggilnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau membuang-buang kekuatanmu di tengah salju seperti ini. Lebih baik kau biarkan aku menangkapmu dan akan kubiarkan gadis Hyuuga itu pulang dengan selamat. Tidak ada artinya kau datang menyelamatkannya. Itu tidak akan merubah apapun tentang perasaan manusia yang tidak mungkin menginginkan siluman sepertimu" ujar Uchiha Izuna sambil mendekat ke arah Naruto yang terjebak salju. Tubuh rubah itu sudah hampir mencapai batasnya.

"Bicaramu seperti kau sangat yakin bisa mengalahkanku. Aku mencintainya, karena itu aku akan membawanya pulang dan membunuhmu. Tangan kotormu telah menyentuh tubuh anak perempuan yang kucintai" sahut Naruto. Perlahan, Naruto bisa berdiri kembali. Wajahnya semakin pucat karena dingin telah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" seru Uchiha Izuna sambil bergerak mundur ke arah gadis itu.

"Apa kau bisa melihat rubah lemah itu? Dia berpikir bisa menjadi manusia agar bisa bersama denganmu. Rubah itu sepertinya belum sadar, bahwa di dunia ini, tidak seorangpun menginginkannya. Orang-orang hanya menginginkan kekuatannya. Sama sepertimu, yang bisa hidup hingga saat ini karena salah satu api milik siluman rubah itu berada dalam tubuhmu. Kau dan keluargamu hanya menginginkan kekuatan Uzumaki Naruto, dengan begitu, kau bisa bertahan hidup hingga sampai sekarang. Jika kau mengatakan langsung padanya bahwa kau tidak menginginkannya, rubah itu akan sadar, dan akan membenarkan semua yang telah aku katakan, bahwa hidupnya di dunia ini, percuma!"

"Aku mencintainya!" seru Hinata sambil menatap tajam wajah Uchiha Izuna. Hinata menangis lagi. Uchiha Izuna yang berdiri membelakangi Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah gadis yang sedang duduk sambil menangis itu.

"Hinata...chan?" gumam Naruto yang kaget mendengar pernyataan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aku mencintainya lebih dari yang kalian tahu!" seru Hinata lagi disela tangisnya. Wajah putihnya basah lagi. Naruto melangkah pelan, lebih dekat. Ia ingin mendengar kalimat itu lagi dari Hyuuga Hinata. Ia ingin Hyuuga Hinata mengatakannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi, bahwa gadis itu mencintainya.

"Tentu saja kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, agar Naruto tidak mengambil kembali api itu dari tubuhmu" ujar Uchiha Izuna. Langkah Naruto seketika berhenti.

Hyuuga Hinata mendongak lurus ke depan. Menatap Uzumaki Naruto yang terpaku di tempatnya.

"Apa kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan, bodoh! Aku mencintaimu... jadi, ambil kembali api ini dari tubuhku dan hiduplah sebagai manusia" Hinata berseru kencang dengan air mata yang tak ingin berhenti mengalir. Kening Naruto mengerut. Apa yang baru saja Hinata katakan? Ambil kembali api dan hidup sebagai manusia?

"Hinata-chan...apa yang...kau katakan..."

"Kupikir, apa yang tertulis di buku itu hanya dongeng untuk anak kecil. Tetapi aku sadar setelah melihatmu, mengenalmu, dan jatuh cinta padamu. Bahwa apa yang tertulis di buku itu semuanya benar. Jadi, kumohon, ambil kembali api ini dari tubuhku. Hiduplah dengan baik. Hiduplah sebagai manusia"

Tiba-tiba, Naruto merasakan sesak di dadanya ketika Hinata mengatakan semua hal tersebut. Kenapa gadis itu tahu tentang buku tersebut? Kenapa Hinata memohon agar ia mengambil kembali api itu dari tubuhnya? Bagaimana bisa gadis itu mencintai siluman sepertinya?

Uchiha Izuna langsung menyerang Naruto agar Hyuuga Hinata tidak berbicara sesuatu yang akan membuat Naruto berubah. Jika Naruto mengikuti perintah Hinata dengan mengambil kembali api itu dari tubuh gadis itu, maka, tidak akan ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi untuk menangkap Naruto. Kekuatan Naruto akan pulih. Dan jika siluman rubah itu berhasil menjadi manusia. Maka, semua kekuatan rubah itu akan hilang.

"Kau membuatku marah, Izuna!" teriak Naruto pada detik-detik kekuatannya melemah. Rubah itu lalu melakukan serangan yang sama seperti serangan yang membunuh lima anak buah Uchiha Izuna. Kayu itu hanya menggores sedikit lengan kanan Uchiha Izuna.

Naruto memegang dadanya, sesak, ia sesak, kekuatannya habis...

"NARUTO!" seru Hinata ketika Naruto hampir terjatuh lagi.

Mendengar suara Hinata memanggil namanya, lagi. Naruto menatap gadis Hyuuga yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari lilitan tali di tubuhnya itu. Itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang paling ingin ia lindungi.

"Jika aku berakhir di tanganmu... kupikir, Hinata-chan mungkin akan menangis. Dan aku tidak suka melihatnya menangis" ujar Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya. Naruto sedang berusaha membangunkan tiga api miliknya. Meskipun tiga api itu seharusnya tidak boleh digunakan di musim dingin. Tetapi, untuk menyelamatkan Hinata, ia harus melakukannya, membangunkan tiga api tersebut, mengumpulkannya, dan menyerang Uchiha Izuna sebagai senjata terkuat.

Uchiha Izuna mundur beberapa langkah ketika melihat ada yang berbeda disekitar tubuh Naruto. Siluman rubah itu mengeluarkan aura merah yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Aura merah yang mencairkan tumpukan salju yang berada disekitarnya. Dan ketika Naruto akhirnya membuka mata, mata rubah itu berubah, kedua matanya berubah merah. Tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya terlihat hidup. Kuku-kuku rubah itu semakin panjang dan tajam. Dan taring Naruto, terlihat jelas dan tajam.

Terlalu cepat. Uchiha Izuna mengira kalau Naruto menghilang. Ternyata rubah itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya. Naruto mencengkeram leher pria Uchiha itu hingga berdarah. Suara geramannya terdengar seperti seekor binatang buas yang kelaparan. Dengan satu tangan, Naruto melempar tubuh tua Uchiha Izuna jauh ke depan. Rubah itu tidak memberikan ruang gerak sedikitpun bagi Izuna. Karena ketika Uchiha Izuna terlempar jauh ke depan, Naruto sudah berada lagi tepat di depan tubuh pria Uchiha yang bahkan belum sempat bergerak itu. Naruto menginjak tubuh tua itu hingga membekas di atas salju. Tidak cukup dengan hanya memukul, Naruto kembali mencengkeram leher pria Uchiha itu hingga tubuh tua tersebut terangkat tinggi dan kedua kakinya sudah tak menapak di atas bumi. Uchiha Izuma mencoba untuk bergerak dan bernafas, tetapi ia tidak bisa, tangan Naruto yang mencekik leheranya membuatnya tak bisa bernafas. Ia sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Seharusnya, kekuatan Naruto tidak akan sebesar ini ketika musim dingin. Ia sudah memperkirakan semuanya sebelum melawan Naruto.

Dengan tangan kanannya, Naruto hampir saja mematahkan tulang leher Uchiha Izuna ketika tiga orang anggota klan Uzumaki yang sepertinya telah mengalahkan lima anak buah Uchiha Izuna, datang dan menghentikannya. Dua di antara mereka memegang tangan kanan dan kiri Naruto, sementara yang satu lagi, menarik tubuh Uchiha Izuna untuk menjauh.

"hentikan, rubah! Kau hampir saja membunuhnya!" seru salah satu dari mereka.

"Dia memang harus dibunuh!" geram Naruto dengan suara yang berbeda.

"...Naruto...kun?" gumam Hyuuga Hinata setelah melihat apa yang telah terjadi dan hampir dilakukan Naruto pada pria Uchiha itu. Naruto langsung menoleh dan melihat Hyuuga Hinata sedang menangis sambil menatapnya. Kekuatan Naruto langsung menghilang dan dua orang klan Uzumaki itu melepaskan tangan mereka dari tubuh Naruto.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata memapah tubuh Naruto menuju tempat tidur pemuda itu dan membaringkannya. Tubuh Naruto membeku lagi. Wajahnya pucat. Asap bahkan mengepul dari mulutnya.

"Tenanglah, Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata sambil berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang sesak karena kedinginan. Hinata berdiri dan bermaksud mengambil air hangat ketika pergelangan tangan kanannya terasa dingin. Ia belum menoleh. Gadis itu sangat kaget ketika merasakan sebuah tangan kecil yang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Ketika akhirnya Hinata menoleh, apa yang berbaring di tempat tidur telah berubah. Hinata menatap tubuh kecil itu dengan kedua matanya yang melebar sangat kaget.

"Siapa...apa yang... terjadi?" gumam Hinata. Gadis itu sangat yakin bahwa ia bersama Uzumaki Naruto sejak mereka kembali dari Hokkaido dan salah satu pria Uzummaki yang telah menyelamatkan mereka mengantarkan sampai di depan rumah Naruto. Tapi, kenapa bukan Naruto yang berbaring di tempat tidur saat ini?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Uzumaki Naruto heran. Karena Hinata menatapnya dengan mulut melongo dan mata membesar. Gadis itu seperti sedang melihat hantu.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto disela sesak nafasnya.

"Apa kau...Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang masih tercengang.

"Tentu saja aku Naruto. Ada apa dengan..." Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara. Wajahnya langsung berubah kaget juga, sama seperti Hinata. Naruto langsung duduk dan melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata. Pemuda itu menatap kedua tangannya. Kedua mata Naruto langsung membesar melihat tangannya telah berubah. Naruto kemudian mendongak menatap wajah Hinata yang masih sangat kaget. Tentu saja gadis itu kaget dan menatapnya seperti itu. Karena saat ini, di depannya adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang telah berubah menjadi anak-anak berumur sekitar enam sampai tujuh tahun. Siapapun akan kaget melihatnya. Tidak terkecuali Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kesal. Kenapa Hinata harus melihat wujud lemahnya seperti ini? Kekuatannya melemah, sangat lemah, karena itulah wujudnya berubah. Wujud paling lemah yang bahkan tak sanggup memukul kepala orang dewasa. Inilah akibatnya karena ia telah memaksa dan menggunakan tiga kekuatan api yang seharusnya tidak ia gunakan saat musim dingin. Akhirnya, Naruto berada dalam wujud seperti ini lagi. Ini adalah untuk kedua kalinya ia berubah menjadi anak kecil sejak ia menyamar menjadi manusia.

"Bagaimana...bisa?" gumam Hinata yang masih menatap Naruto kaget. Gadis itu langsung teringat pada anak kecil berambut kuning jabrik yang pernah ia lihat saat datang ke rumah Naruto dahulu. Jadi, anak kecil itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto? Pantas saja mereka sangat mirip. Seperti sebuah duplikat. Hinata bahkan tak pernah berpikir jika seseorang sekuat Naruto akan berubah dalam wujud anak-anak berusia sekitar enam sampai tujuh tahun seperti ini.

"Seharusnya kau tak melihat ini, Hinata-chan" ujar Naruto sambil menunduk memperhatikan kedua tangan kecilnya. Suaranya bahkan berubah. Saat ini, siluman rubah telah berubah menjadi seorang anak-anak manusia tanpa kekuatan apapun.

"Kau terus saja membohongiku, Naruto-kun" kata Hyuuga Hinata sambil duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dan melihat ke arah Naruto kecil yang sedang menunduk di depannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak ingin membohongi siapapun" jawab Naruto tanpa melihat Hinata. Pemuda itu malu karena akhirnya Hinata melihat wujudnya yang seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal? Tentang siapa kau sebenarnya. Dari mana kau berasal. Manusia atau bukan" nada bicara Hinata berubah sangat serius.

"Tidak akan ada yang menginginkanku"

"Apa?"

"Jika aku memberitahu siapa aku sebenarnya, tidak akan ada yang menginginkanku. Kau sudah melihat siapa aku sebenarnya, Hinata-chan. Kau melihat dan kau sudah tahu semuanya"

"Apapun itu tidak akan merubah semua yang telah terjadi...antara kita"

Naruto mendongak. Menatap tepat ke dalam mata Hyuuga Hinata.

"...Apa...yang...telah terjadi?"

"Kau seharusnya bertanggung jawab pada apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Naruto-kun"

"Ya. Seharusnya aku tidak menyeretmu dalam masalahku..."

"Jau seharusnya bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu"

Kedua mata Naruto melebar menatap wajah serius Hyuuga Hinata.

"...Hinata-chan...apa yang kau...katakan?"

"Kau tidak mendengarnya? Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta, lagi, dan lagi. Kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu setiap hari. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau bahkan tidak perduli saat aku tidak masuk sekolah selama empat hari. Kau tidak berusaha menghubungiku. Kau tidak berusaha untuk datang menemuiku. Kau membiarkan Neji-niisan membawaku begitu saja malam itu. Kau tidak menghentikanku. Kau tidak memanggil namaku. Kau tidak melakukan apapun yang seharusnya kau lakukan terhadap seorang gadis yang telah kau buat jatuh cinta padamu"

"...Hinata-chan..."

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang lain selain terus memanggil namaku?" Hinata mulai kesal dengan Naruto.

"Kupikir kau membenciku"

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan aku membencimu?"

"Kau bahkan tidak ingin melihatku malam itu"

"Itu karena aku terlalu kaget mengetahui semuanya. Kau seharusnya memberitahuku dari awal"

"Kau juga menghindariku"

"Aku tidak menghindar. Neji-niisan melarangku ke sekolah"

"Kau pingsan ketika pertama kali melihatku. Kau juga menyuruhku untuk menjauh"

"Siapapun akan melakukan hal yang sama ketika melihat wujudmu di zaman modern seperti ini. Aku pernah berteriak menyuruhmu menjauh. Tapi, aku tidak pernah berteriak agar kau pergi dan menghilang dari hadapanku"

"Tidak ada yang pernah menginginkan siluman sepertiku"

"Apa kau akan percaya jika aku bilang, bahwa aku menginginkanmu?" tanya Hinata. Mata gadis Hyuuga itu berkaca-kaca. Kedua mata Naruto melebar mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kau tidak pernah hidup sendirian selama ratusan tahun, Hinata-chan. Selama aku hidup, tak pernah ada manusia, bahkan yang bukan manusia. Semua orang tak pernah menginginkanku"

"Hanya karena mereka tak menginginkanmu, bukan berarti aku juga seperti itu. Kau harus tahu, bahwa di dunia ini, akulah yang paling menginginkanmu"

Hyuuga Hinata menangis menatap Naruto. Ia tiba-tiba saja merasakan sakit yang Naruto rasakan ketika membayangkan pemuda itu hidup sendirian selama ratusan tahun. Jika ia berada di posisi Naruto, bahkan untuk hidup satu bulan tanpa seseorangpun, itu sangat menyakitkan. Sementara Uzumaki Naruto, bagaimana pemuda itu bisa hidup dan bertahan sendirian tanpa seorangpun disampingnya, selama ratusn tahun.

"...Hinata-chan...apa yang baru saja..."

Hyuuga Hinata menghapus air matanya dan berkata dengan tegas dan jelas.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Uzumaki Naruto. Siapapun kau, selama itu kau, aku menginginkanmu. Jika tak pernah ada seorangpun yang menginginkanmu. Akulah satu-satunya yang berbeda dari mereka. Karena kau telah datang dan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu"

Naruto melongo mendengar pernyataan tegas Hyuuga Hinata. Perlahan, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Hyuuga Hinata mencintainya. Gadis itu menginginkannya. Manusia menginginkan seorang siluman. Naruto merasa bahwa untuk hidup selama ratusan tahun dan akhirnya bertemu Hyuuga Hinata, bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk meskipun ia telah sendirian selama itu.

"Jadi, tuan rubah, Uzumaki Naruto, apakah kau mencintaiku? Apakah kau merasakan yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan padamu? Apakah siluman sepertimu benar-benar bisa mencintai manusia sepertiku?" tanya Hinata. Gadis itu tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya bisa berbicara sangat lancar dan tegas di depan Naruto. Sejak kapan ia berani mengatakan semua kebenaran tentang perasaannya pada pemuda bermata biru safir itu? Tanpa terbata-bata. Tetapi, perasaanya jauh lebih lega sekarang. Ia senang akhirnya mampu dan bisa mengatakan semuanya pada Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini dengan wujud asliku. Tetapi, tubuh ini akan bertahan selama dua sampai tiga hari. Dan aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu" ujar Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki itu tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal telah mencintaiku Hyuuga Hinata. Kau harus percaya, bahwa tak ada yang bisa mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan. Perasaan siluman jauh lebih kuat dari manusia. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Pada semua hal tentang dirimu tanpa satupun yang terlewatkan." Naruto menyatakan semuanya dengan tegas, dengan suaranya yang telah berubah sesuai dengan usia tubuhnya.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar semuanya. Senyum itu kemudian berubah menjadi tawa kecil.

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan ada anak kecil yang berani menyatakan mencintai seorang gadis berusia enam belas tahun" goda Hinata.

"Aku bukan anak kecil" sewot Naruto

Hinata tertawa lagi, lalu menyahut, "Sampai beberapa menit yang lalu, kau memang seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang gagah. Tetapi sekarang..." Hinata tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Uzumaki Naruto tiba-tiba menciumnya. Gadis Hyuuga itu kaget, tentu saja. Jika orang lain melihat mereka. Orang-orang akan berbisik; anak kecil seperti apa yang berani mencium bibir gadis SMU?

"Aku bukan anak kecil" bisik Naruto setelah melepaskan ciumannya dari Hinata. Pemuda itu tersenyum senang. Naruto bahkan merasa kalau yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Hinata, mencium bibir gadis itu, adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar lucu.

"Tentu saja kau bukan anak kecil, Naruto-kun. Tidak ada anak kecil yang akan berani mencium bibir gadis SMU" sahut Hinata dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku memiliki pertanyaan terakhir, Hinata-chan"

"Aku memiliki pertanyaan terakhir, Naruto-kun"

Kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir mereka dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Pertanyaan terakhir yang akan menentukan apakah mereka bisa untuk tetap bersama, selamanya.

* * *

**[Next, Last Chapter]**


	17. Chapter 17

**~Fall in Love With You, again and again ~ [Chapter 17] / Last Chapter**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Judul : Fall in Love With You, again and again.**  
**Author : Ciel Bocchan**  
**Genre : Romance, School, Comedy, and Fantasy**  
**Pairing : NaruHina ( Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata)**  
**Rating : T**

* * *

"Aku memiliki pertanyaan terakhir, Hinata-chan"

"Aku memiliki pertanyaan terakhir, Naruto-kun"

Kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir mereka dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Pertanyaan terakhir yang akan menentukan apakah mereka bisa untuk tetap bersama, selamanya.  
Naruto dan Hinata saling tersenyum ketika mereka melontarkan kalimat yang sama.

"Aku tahu apa yang Hinata-chan ingin tanyakan" ujar Naruto. Kedua alis Hinata langsung terangkat.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi manusia dengan mengeluarkan api itu dari tubuhmu. Selama Hinata-chan bersamaku, aku tidak memerlukan apa dan siapapun lagi"

"Bagaimana jika orang lain tahu tentangmu?"

"Jika mereka tahu kemudian menjauhiku, aku akan tetap baik-baik saja. Asalkan Hinata-chan terus bersamaku, tidak ada lagi yang perlu aku khawatirkan." Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ia mencintai pemuda itu apapun yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

"Lalu, apa pertanyaanmu?" tanya Hinata. Naruto menunduk sebentar untuk berpikir lagi apakah pertanyaannya perlu dikatakan pada Hinata. Ia hanya merasa kalau ia harus semakin yakin dengan pilihan Hinata. Ia tidak ingin suatu saat nanti Hyuuga Hinata menyesal dengan keputusannya karena Naruto sangat menyadari siapa dirinya.

"...Apakah Hinata-chan...yakin denganku?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"Seperti Naruto-kun yakin padaku" jawab Hinata dengan senyum manisnya. Naruto langsung tersenyum dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Ini karena tubuhnya mengecil dan membuatnya sangat lemah sehingga ia mengalami apa yang juga manusia alami secara fisik.

"Hei, Naruto-kun, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Hinata. Senyum manis gadis itu tak pernah membuat Naruto mampu untuk menolak.

"Apa?"

"...Ini sedikit tidak sopan, tapi, aku hanya ingin tahu, sebenarnya...berapa usiamu?" tanya Hinata hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin membuat Naruto tersinggung atau marah.

Melihat Hinata yang bertanya dengan hati-hati dan raut wajah yang jelas merasa tidak enak, Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar. Yah, tentu saja Hinata harus tahu setidaknya usianya yang sebenarnya.

"Jika aku memberitahu, apakah cinta Hinata-chan padaku akan tetap..."

"Tidak akan berkurang!" potong Hinata sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ngng, baiklah jika Hinata-chan memaksa" ujar Naruto lalu berdiri. Sekarang, Hinatalah yang harus mendongak pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum jahil lalu memeluk leher Hinata. Mereka jadi terlihat seperti seorang anak yang memeluk Ibunya. Hinata kaget ketika kedua tangan kecil Naruto melingkar di lehernya. Pipinya tiba-tiba memerah lagi seperti biasanya. Bahkan dalam wujud anak kecil sekalipun, Naruto tetap membuatnya berdebar.

"Tujuh ratus tahun" bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata.

"T-t-tujuh...ratus tahun?" seru Hinata kaget. Gadis itu melongo kaget. Naruto masih memeluknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana...kau bisa hidup selama itu?"

"Hm?"

"Aku ini berbeda, Hinata-chan" gumam Naruto. Pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Hyuuga Hinata. Seolah ia tidak ingin pergi dari sisi gadis itu. Hinata merasakan pelukan Naruto menguat. Ia juga merasakan sandaran kepala kecil Naruto di pundak kanannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata ketika ia merasakan tubuh Naruto sedikit bergetar. Detak jantung pemuda itu tiba-tiba begitu cepat.

"Aku...hanya ingin terlihat seperti ini di depan Hinata-chan. Aku sangat mencintaimu..."

"Aku tahu" sahut Hinata sambil membalas pelukan Naruto. Suara Naruto tiba-tiba berubah sangat sedih dan takut.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu..."

"Aku tahu"

"Karena itu, tetaplah bersamaku. Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku, kemanapun"

"Aku tidak akan pergi darimu, Naruto-kun"

"Aku tidak ingin semua orang yang kucintai meninggalkanku. Seperti Ayah dan Ibu"

"Jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu"

"Aku takut. Aku takut jika Hinata-chan pergi. Aku takut jika aku tidak bisa lagi melihatmu. Aku takut jika kita tidak bisa seperti ini lagi"

"Berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu"

"Bagi seseorang sepertiku, siluman sepertiku, diinginkan oleh manusia adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Karena tidak pernah ada siapapun yang menginginkanku. Ketika Hinata-chan mengatakan mencintaiku, menginginkanku, tidak akan ada yang pernah bisa menggambarkan bagaimana bahagianya perasaanku. Bahkan mungkin, Hinata-chan tidak akan mengerti betapa aku sangat bahagia ketika Hinata-chan berada di sisiku"

"...Naruto-kun..."

"Aku akan pergi" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata yang kaget lalu mencoba melepas pelukan Naruto agar ia bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu. Tetapi, Naruto memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari Hinata-chan"

"...Lalu?"

"Aku harus mencari tahu apakah aku bisa membuat hidupku tidak abadi"

"Abadi? ... Naruto-kun?"

"Aku abadi, Hinata-chan. Karena itu aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang dan bertemu denganmu"

"Bagaimana bisa seseorang...memiliki hidup abadi? Bahkan siluman sekalipun?"

"Aku tidak ingin hidup abadi. Aku ingin seperti manusia yang memiliki batas usia. Aku ingin seperti Hinata-chan. Jika aku abadi, aku tidak akan bisa hidup bersama Hinata-chan selamanya, karena kau..."

"Karena aku adalah manusia dan akan mati lebih dulu?" lanjut Hinata. Gadis itu kemudian merasakan kepala Naruto mengangguk. Pelan-pelan, Naruto akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Pemuda itu menghelas nafas panjang. Sejak kapan ia jadi terlihat lemah seperti ini?

"Aku tahu manusia tidak bisa hidup sangat lama seperti siluman yang mampu hidup hingga ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun. Mereka hanya mampu bertahan kurang dari dua ratus tahun. Dan tidak semua manusia bisa hidup lebih dari seratus tahun itu. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku lebih dulu"

Hinata membenarkan semua perkataan Naruto. Jika Naruto abadi, bahkan jika pemuda itu tidak abadi, Naruto pasti akan hidup lebih lama darinya. Karena siluman biasa saja, mampu untuk hidup lebih dari seratus tahun. Ya, ia pasti akan mati lebih dulu dari Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi manusia, tetapi, setidaknya, aku ingin agar hidupku tidak abadi. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku lebih dulu"

"Aku juga tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku lebih dulu" ujar Hinata tiba-tiba. Naruto menatap gadis Hyuuga itu dengan wajah yang kembali cerah. Mulai saat ini, Uzumaki Naruto berjanji dalam hatinya, bahwa ia akan berada di sisi Hyuuga Hinata sampai kapanpun bahkan jika perasaan Hinata padanya berubah. Tetapi, ia yakin pada Hinata, ia yakin kalau Hyuuga Hinata juga sangat mencintainya. Ia harus percaya pada gadis itu. Karena itu, ia harus segera menemui Uzumaki Mito begitu tubuhnya kembali ke wujud semula. Uzumaki Mito mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu dengannya. Ia tidak ingin hidup abadi. Ia hanya ingin bersam Hinata. Hidup dan mati demi dan bersama Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Ini sudah hari ketiga dia tidak masuk sekolah" ujar Sasuke saat mereka sedang makan bersama ketika jam istirahat. Yang lain mengangguk membenarkan gerutuan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apakah kita harus ke rumahnya?" usul Sakura

"Ide bagus. Bukankah dia juga tidak pernah membalas email atau mengangkat telpon kita?" Kiba terlihat bersemangat.

"Ngng...kurasa Naruto-kun sedang tidak di rumah" ujar Hinata pelan. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Suigetsu curiga

"A-aku sudah pergi ke rumah Naruto-kun kemarin. Tapi, tetangganya bilang kalau dia sedang pergi dan tidak akan pulang selama beberapa hari" ujar Hinata.

Semua orang terlihat berpikir dan menimang-nimang informasi Hinata. Minus Ten Ten karen gadis itu tidak masuk sekolah sekolah hari ini.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu" putus Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum kecil karena berhasil meyakinkan teman-temannya. Karena Naruto masih menunggu tubuhnya kembali seperti biasa, jadi, siapapun belum boleh melihatnya.

"Aah, Sasuke, bagaimana dengan rencana untuk malam natal?" tanya Sakura

"Natal?" tanya Karin

"Iya. Aku dan Sasuke sudah membahas tentang rencana kita untuk malam natal"

"Bukankah masih lama?"

"Satu minggu bukan waktu yang lama, Nagato"

"Sakura-chan benar. Sekarang, tempat-tempat sudah banyak di pesan oleh orang-orang yang akan merayakan natal. Jika kita belum memiliki rencana, kita hanya akan merayakan malam natal di rumah." Kiba ikut memberikan pendapat.

"Dan itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan" sambung Shino dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu. Kiba langsung mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Apa kita harus ke tempat yang sama lagi?" usul Sasuke dengan wajah serius. Maksudnya, tempat yang sama saat mereka naik bianglala dulu.

"Bosan" gerutu Sakura sambil memukul kepala Sasuke.

"Lalu kita kemana?" kali ini pertanyaan Nagato

"Bagaimana kalau ke kuil di dekat SMP lamaku?" usul Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya yang penuh harap.

"Tidak! Kenapa kau hobi sekali pergi ke kuil?" bantah Sasuke dengan wajah menjengkelkan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalau ke kuil, kita bisa juga berdo'a" balas Sakura sengit.

"Oh ya? Kau pasti ingin ke kuil itu dan berdo'a agar kau berjodoh dengan si kuning jabrik itu, bukan?" tuduh Sasuke

"Oi oi..." gumam Suigetsu dengan wajah tak habis pikir.

"Kenapa kau selalu membawa-bawa Naruto-kun dalam pembicaraan kita?"

"Itu salahmu karena selalu membicarkan Naruto!"

"Itu dulu!"

"Haaah, sudahlah, lagipula bukan urusanku kalau kau ingin terus membicarakannya"

"Apa? Baru saja kau yang mengungkitnya!"

"Itu gara-gara kau ingin ke kuil!"

Yang lain hanya melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang saling menggebrak meja dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Ketika Sasuke yang berbicara, maka kepala mereka akan mengarah ke Sasuke. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"Aku ke kuil bukan berarti aku hanya berdo'a seperti itu"

"Lihat? Kau tidak mau mengaku!"

"Bukankah tadi kau tidak perduli?"

"S-Sakura-chan..." Hinata berusaha menenangkan kemarahan Sakura.

"Aku bilang bukan urusanku! Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak perduli!"

"Itu sama saja, Sasuke!"

"Sangat berbeda, Sakura!"

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?" tanya Shino dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Kau terlalu sering menuduhku!" lanjut Sakura

"Aku tidak menuduh, memang kenyataannya seperti..."

"DIAAAAAAAM!" teriak Karin yang sejak tadi sudah muak dengan pertengkaran tidak jelas asal usulnya antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Hinata yang duduk disamping Karin sampai menutup telinga karena teriakan keras gadis itu. Kiba dan Shino melongo menatap wajah seram Uzumaki Karin. Sepupunya, Nagato, hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar Karin berteriak. Sementara dua pelaku, langsung terdiam dan menatap ke arah Karin bersamaan.

"Bukankah tadi kalian bilang kalau kalian sudah membahasnya?" tanya Karin dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"I-iya, tapi...kami belum sepakat..." jawab Sakura yang agak takut melihat Karin marah.

"Karena Sakura yang selalu ingin ke kuil, jadi, pembahasan kami tidak pernah selesai" sahut Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa kau menuduhku lagi? Kau juga ingin pergi ke tempat yang sama lagi, kan?"

"Karena itu adalah tempat tercepat dan termudah yang bisa kita tempuh"

"Di kuil rasanya lebih aman..."

"Kalian...berhenti" suara dingin Karin terdengar lagi. Dengan ekspresi kaget, Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arah Karin yang sejak tadi masih berdiri diantara mereka. Mereka bisa merasakan kalau aura Karin telah berubah. Ya, karena diantara mereka, meskipun Sakura lebih sering marah dibandingkan Karin, tetapi, tekanan suara Karin akan berubah ketika gadis itu sudah benar-benar kesal.

Dengan tatapan tajam, Karin lalu menatap wajah Sasuke dan berbicara.

"Sasuke-kun, jika kau cemburu karena Sakura-chan selalu membicarakan Uzumaki Naruto, katakan langsung dan jangan mencoba membuat keributan bodoh seperti ini"

"A-apa? Siapa yang..."

"Dan kau, Sakura-chan!" Karin menggebrak meja sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Haruno Sakura tanpa menunggu bantahan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Y-ya?"

"Hentikan sikap keras kepalamu dan katakan saja pada Sasuke-kun kalau kau sudah tak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi pada Uzumaki Naruto. Kalau tidak, kau akan membuat Sasuke tumbuh menjadi pria cerewet yang hobi membuat semua orang kesal"

Sakura langsung berwajah bodoh sambil tertawa patah-patah yang jelas dipaksakan. Sasuke hanya menatap Karin ngeri.

"Hahaha..." Suigetsu ikut tertawa patah-patah seperti Sakura. Pemuda itu menatap Karin dengan tawa paksa dan tatapan ngeri.

"Jadi? Kita akan merayakan natal di dua tempat itu?" tanya Shino serius.

Semua orang langsung mendelik ke arah Aburame Shino

* * *

Uchiha Itachi datang tepat setelah Naruto kembali wujud aslinya. Untung saja. Itachi datang sangat tergesa-gesa setelah dua hari yang lalu, pemuda Uchiha itu mengirim email singkat kalau ia akan menyimpan buku tersebut lebih lama. Itu berarti, taruhan mereka batal dan Naruto tidak harus mengabulkan satu permintaan Itachi karena dalam taruhan ; jika Itachi berhasil menyelesaikannya dalam dua puluh empat jam.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu dalam buku itu!" seru Itachi begitu Naruto membukan pintu rumahnya. Kening Naruto langsung mengerut dan segera menyuruh Itachi masuk.

"Di halaman terakhir, ada sebuah kertas terpisah yang berbeda dari kertas asli buku itu, dan berbeda dengan tulisan tangan Ibumu" jelas Itachi sambil mengeluarkan buku tersebut dan kertas terpisah yang dimaksudnya.

"Coba lihat" kata Itachi sambil menyerahkan buku dan sebuh kertas lusuh pada Naruto. Naruto lalu membandingkan jenis dan warna kertas tersebut. Terlebih lagi, bentuk tulisan yang ada.

"Ini...sangat berbeda" gumam Naruto yang merasa heran dan aneh.

"Aku menemukannya terselip dan terlipat berantakan di halaman terakhir. Aku mengira kalau kertas ini adalah bagian dari buku yang telah sobek. Tetapi, mereka sangat berbeda. Kertas ini menempel sangat erat karena terlalu lama berada di sana. Kau lihat? Lipatannya berantakan, juga tulisannya"

"Apa karena kertas ini kau meminta menyimpan buku ini beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Aku menghabiskan waktu dua hari untuk menerjemahkan tulisannya. Karena tulisan tersebut berbeda dengan tulisan Ibumu. Jenis hurufnya lebih sulit diartikan"

"Aku juga tidak paham dengan arti tulisan ini" gumam Naruto sambil melihat tulisan yang ada di kertas terpisah tersebut.

"Aku sudah mencari di internet tentang jenis kanjinya. Ternyata, ini adalah jenis kanji rahasia yang hanya bisa digunakan dan di mengerti oleh prajurit khusus raja zaman dulu" jelas Itachi.

Kening Naruto mengerut. Sebuah sobekan kertas yang berisi tulisan jenis kanji yang hanya prajurit khusus raja yang bisa menggunakan dan mengerti? Kenapa potongan kertas berisi tulisan seperti itu bisa terselip di bukunya?

"Apa kau mengerti arti tulisan ini? Terlihat seperti sebuah pesan singkat" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah mencoba menerjemahkannya. Tunggu" kata Itachi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kertas lain yang berisi hasil dari terjemahan tulisan tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini? Hebat sekali!" puji Naruto begitu melihat hasil terjemahan Itachi.

"Kurang lebih artinya seperti ini. Coba kau pahami sendiri" suruh Itachi.

Minato, aku harus memberitahumu sebelum aku menghilang. Ada cara agar Naruto bisa menghilangkan sebagian besar jiwa silumannya. Walaupun tetap, dia tidak akan bisa menjadi manusia tanpa memenuhi syarat yang sudah ditentukan untuk menjadi manusia. Cara ini aku dapatkan dari seseorang yang telah berhasil melakukannya. Setidaknya, Naruto tidak akan hidup abadi seperti yang kau inginkan. Naruto memerlukan tiga jenis darah murni dari klan Kushina. Salah satu dari darah tersebut haruslah milik manusia Uzumaki terkuat. Sekarang, anggota klan Uzumaki terkuat ada dua orang, Kushina, dan seseorang lagi bernama Uzumaki Mito...

"Terpotong" kata Itachi begitu kening Naruto mengerut.

"Saat aku mencoba melepaskan kertas itu dari buku, karena terlalu menempel, keras, dan lapuk, bagian lainnya terpotong dan masih menempel di buku. Potongan itu terlalu merekat. Kita tidak bisa lagi melepaskannya. Melepaspun percuma, potongan kertas itu akan hancur karena terlalu kering. Tetapi, aku berhasil menyelamatkan ujung bawah kertasnya. Maafkan aku" jelas Itachi

"Bukan salahmu. Aku harus menemui Uzumaki Mito sekarang. Mungkin, dia mengetahui beberapa hal karena yang menulis pesan ini mengenalnya." Naruto lalu membaca bagian terakhir daripotongan kertas tersebut. Hanya nama penulisnya yang tertulis. Jiraiya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apapun asalkan aku bisa bersama Hyuuga Hinata selamanya"

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Aah, Hinata-chan mengatakan kalau dia akan mampir kemari setelah pulang sekolah. Aku minta tolong, tunggulah sampai di datang dan beritahu kalau aku sedang pergi. Jangan katakan apapun tentang ini. Katakan saja aku pergi, mungkin cukup lama, tapi, setelah aku selesai mengurus semuanya, aku akan menemuinya"

"Baiklah"

"Katakan dengan wajah dan suara yang tidak akan membuatnya cemas"

"Aku mengerti"

"Terima kasih banyak, Itachi" ucap Naruto tulus sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari rumahnya dan melompat pergi.

* * *

Siapapun akan murung jika seseorang yang kalian cintai tiba-tiba menghilang, bukan? Cemas, gelisah, takut, lalu menangis. Itulah beberapa hal yang Hyuuga Hinata lakukan selama satu minggu terakhir. Meskipun Uchiha Itachi telah menyampaikan pesan dari Naruto dengan sangat baik dan yakin. Tetapi, tetap saja Hinata khawatir, karena sudah satu minggu Naruto belum juga kembali. Itachi mengatakan kalau Naruto pergi untuk mengurus beberapa hal dan akan kembali jika urusannya telah selesai. Naruto, melalui Itachi, juga berkata bahwa ia tidak perlu cemas dan khawatir karena Naruto pasti akan baik-baik saja dan akan langsung menemuinya begitu semua urusan itu telah selesai.

Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba pergi tanpa mengatakan kemana tujuannya? Kenapa pemuda itu harus pergi? Apa urusan yang ingin pemuda itu lakukan sampai belum juga kembali setelah satu minggu berlalu begitu saja? Pikiran-pikiran negative mulai membayang dipikirannya. Apakah Uzumaki Naruto akhirnya sadar dan menyerah bahwa manusia dan siluman tidak akan bisa hidup bersama? Apakah pemuda itu meninggalkannya?

"Kau melamun lagi, Hinata" tegur Karin saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati malam natal. Karena satu minggu yang lalu Sasuke dan Sakura bertengkar gara-gara meributkan tempat mana yang akan mereka kunjungi, akhirnya, Karin, dan suara terbanyak memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke dua tempat tersebut. Mereka sepakat ketika Suigetsu menawarkan agar mereka mengadakan pesta disalah satu cafe milik keluarganya. Karena semua pekerja libur dan cafe juga ditutup, jadi, tidak apa-apa jika mereka merayakan malam natal di sana.

* * *

Hinata membiarkan kamarnya gelap dan hanya mendapatkan sinar bulan dari arah jendela kamarnya yang ia buka. Gadis itu lalu memasukkan bangau kertas terakhir ke dalam benang agar bergabung dengan bangau-bangau kertas yang lain. Ia tersenyum tipis. Tak ada cahaya di matanya. Tak ada kebahagiaan di wajahnya. Ia lalu menatap seribu bangau kertas yang telah ia buat dan telah ia satukan dengan benang. Akhirnya selesai.

"Apa kau sudah pergi jauh? Berapa jauh?" gumam Hinata sambil berdiri dan meletakkan bangau-bangau tersebut di atas meja. Hinata lalu berjalan tanpa minat ke arah cermin. Ia menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri. Malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata melihat dirinya begitu kecil dan rapuh. Ia tak pernah merasa sekecil dan selemah ini sejak dulu. Ketika Naruto datang dengan senyum dan membuatnya jatuh cinta. Hinata merasa kalau dirinya adalah gadis terkuat yang pernah ada. Ia sanggup bertahan dari apapun. Tetapi, ia berubah menjadi Hinata yang lemah dan rapuh sekarang. Naruto sudah pergi. Tidak ada lagi yang mampu membuatnya bertahan untuk tidak menangis dan kuat. Karena Naruto tidak di sisinya, ia tidak bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik lagi. Ia menjadi gadis yang selalu salah. Menjadi gadis yang berpikir terlalu lama ketika berbicara dengan orang lain. Hinata merasa dirinya seperti orang bodoh.

Gadis Hyuuga itu merapikan rambutnya asal-asalan. Hinata lalu menatap lagi dirinya di cermin. Kenapa ia memakai baju merah ini? Aah, ia ingat, karena Uzumaki Naruto pernah mengatakan kalau pemuda itu suka melihatnya memakai baju merah ini.  
Hinata menunduk. Malam ini, mereka akan ke kuil untuk berdo'a menyambut tahun baru yang lebih baik. Sebenarnya, Hinata tidak ingin ikut, tetapi, ia harus berdo'a untuk Uzumaki Naruto yang telah menghilang selama tiga belas, untuk dirinya, untuk mereka. Tiga belas hari, sepertinya itu waktu yang sangat singkat. Tetapi, Hinata merasa telah melewatkan beberapa tahun menunggu Naruto. Ia tak pernah begitu merindukan seseorang sampai seperti ini. Membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang tak memiliki harapan hidup. Seperti orang bodoh. Seperti orang gila. Ia sangat merindukan Uzumaki Naruto. Merindukan pemuda itu hingga membuatnya bisa menangis kapan saja. Hinata tahu kenapa dirinya begitu merindukan Uzumaki Naruto. Karena ia telah benar-benar jatuh cinta dan sangat mencintai pemuda bermata biru safir itu. Hinata merasa dirinya hampir gila karena terlalu merindukan Naruto.

Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dan menatap kembali wajah di cermin. Ia menemukan wajahnya telah basah lagi oleh air mata. Berapa kalipun ia merapikan dirinya. Hinata selalu merasa kalau dirinya begitu berantakan.

Hyuuga Hinata kaget, sebentar. Gadis itu langsung tersenyum begitu melihat Uzumaki Naruto di dalam cermin. Yah, ia sudah sering melihat Naruto di dalam cermin itu. Membayangkan kalau Uzumaki Naruto sedang menatapnya dengan senyum lima jari.

"Hinata! Cepatlah! Kita akan terlambat untuk menghitung mundur" teriak Hyuuga Neji dari bawah.

"Sebentar lagi!" seru Hinata. Gadis itu lalu cepat menghapus air matanya.

Kening Hinata mengerut. Kenapa Naruto masih ada di dalam cermin itu? Kenapa pemuda bermata biru safir itu terus menatapnya dalam diam? Kenapa bayangannya tentang Naruto tidak ingin hilang? Ketika Hinata kembali tersadar, bayangan Naruto akan memudar, karena keberadaannya hanyalah khayalannya yang terlalu merindukan Uzumaki Naruto. Seperti itulah yang selalu terjadi sejak Naruto pergi. Tetapi, kenapa sekarang bayangan itu bertahan sangat lama? Kenapa bayangannya tentang Uzumaki Naruto tidak ingin menghilang? Apakah dirinya sudah benar-benar gila?

"Hinata-chan"

Hinata bisa mendengar jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar sangat keras. Kenapa bayangan Uzumaki Naruto bisa memanggil namanya? Apakah ia sedang membuat halusinasi lain? Hinata menatap kaget ke arah Uzumaki Naruto yang berada di dalam cermin.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Dengan cepat, Hinata langsung berbalik dari cermin, berharap dengan begitu, halusinasinya tentang keberadaan dan wujud Uzumaki Naruto menghilang. Tetapi, bayangan tidak mungkin berwujud sangat nyata dan berpindah dari cermin ke depannya. Kedua mata Hinata terbelalak. Dadanya naik turun karena nafasnya yang tiba-tiba tak teratur karena debar di jantungnya yang berlebihan.

"Hinata! Cepatlah" terdengar suara Hyuuga Neji berseru lagi.

"A-aku akan menyusul!" seru Hinata disela nafasnya yang sesak.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata menangis lagi. Ia berusaha menenangkan debar jantungnya yang meliar. Dengan tubuh gemetar, Hyuuga Hinata maju perlahan, mendekat ke arah Uzumaki Naruto yang ia kira hanyalah halusinasinya karena terlalu merindukan pemuda itu. Hinata mendongak.

"N-Naruto...kun?" panggil Hinata disela isaknya.

Ketika Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum. Hinata langsung memeluk pemuda itu meskipun ia harus berjinjit agar bisa meraih leher Naruto dan memeluknya sangat erat.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto yang sudah sedikit membungkuk karena Hinata sedang memeluknya. Hinata tidak menjawab. Gadis itu hanya terus menangis dan memeluk Naruto semakin erat. Ketika Naruto membalas pelukannya, Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seolah ia takut jika pelukannya longgar sedikit saja, Uzumaki Naruto akan menghilang lagi.

Hinata memeluknya sangat lama dan membuat Naruto hampir tidak bisa bernafas karena gadis itu memeluk terlalu erat, sangat erat.

"H-hei, Hinata-chan..." panggil Naruto lembut dengan susah payah karena Hinata seperti sedang berusaha mencekiknya.

"A-aku tidak bisa...bernafas..." Mendengar kata-kata Naruto, Hinata langsung tersadar kalau ia memeluk pemuda Uzumaki itu terlalu erat. Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Tetapi, Uzumaki Naruto malah menarik tubuh Hyuuga Hinata mendekat lalu menciumnya. Hinata yang tadinya kaget karena ternyata pelukannya yang terlalu erat membuat Naruto sesak, semakin kaget ketika Naruto malah menarik kembali tangannya. Ketika Uzumaki Naruto tiba-tiba menciumnya, Hinata memejamkan mata. Mencoba merasakan keberadaan pemuda itu kembali di sisinya. Ya, ini Naruto, pemuda itu telah kembali padanya.

Ciuman Naruto dan Hinata lepas karena nafas mereka telah habis. Naruto masih memegang kepala Hinata sambil mengatur nafasnya. Sementara Hinata, masih memegang bagian depan jaket Naruto sambil mengatur nafas juga. Ketika akhirnya Naruto memeluk Hinata lembut, gadis itu menangis lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata-chan. Merindukanmu sampai benar-benar membuatku gila" ujar Naruto. Dalam pelukan Naruto, Hinata bisa meraskan debar jantung pemuda itu, sama sepertinya. Mereka sama-sama berdebar setelah tiga belas hari tidak bertemu.

"Tiga belas hari? Rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun." Sepertinya, Naruto akan mendominasi pembicaraan mereka. Hinata hanya diam dan mendengarkan debar jantung Naruto. Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia senang Naruto berdebar. Ia senang Naruto akhirnya kembali.

"Aku mungkin abadi, karena itu aku akan mencintaimu dalam waktu yang sangat panjang. Jangan menghitung berapa puluh tahun itu. Karena jika kau menghitung, kau takkan pernah berhenti tersenyum membayangkan berapa banyak waktu yang akan kita habiskan bersama. Tapi ada syaratnya, kau harus terus hidup dan tak boleh meninggal lebih dulu dariku. Karena aku tak bisa jika kau meninggalkanku. Aku yang akan meninggal dengan senyum di wajahku dan kau berada di sana untuk menemaniku sampai aku benar-benar berakhir." Naruto berhenti berbicara sebentar. Pemuda itu lalu melanjutkan.

"Itulah yang akan aku katakan jika kepergianku selama tiga belas hari itu sia-sia." Kening Hinata mengerut. Apa yang sedang Naruto coba katakan padanya?

"Sekarang sudah bukan mungkin lagi, Hinata-chan. Aku, tidak lagi abadi. Sebagian besar jiwa silumanku sudah terbunuh. Aku hampir menjadi manusia meskipun tidak bisa sepenuhnya. Uzumaki Mito sangat banyak membantuku. Kau tahu, Hinata-chan? Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini seumur hidupku. Hinata-chan menungguku. Dan aku, kembali dengan jiwa yang hampir menyerupai manusia"

"A-aku sangat mencintaimu" gumam Hinata yang masih berada dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup seperti itu lagi?" goda Naruto. Wajah Hinata berubah merah. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia kembali gugup seperti ini di depan Naruto.

"A-aku..jatuh cinta padamu...Naruto-kun. P-Pada semua hal tentang dirimu tanpa satupun yang terlewatkan" ucap Hinata yang semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara jaket Naruto yang terbuka. Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar mendengar kalimat Hinata.

"Aah! Aku tahu tahu kalimat itu! Ternyata kau menghafalnya? Kalimatku" tanya Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

"A-aku punya sesuatu untukmu" ujar Hinata sambil menarik dari pelukan Naruto. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya dan mengambil seribu bangau kertas yang telah ia rangkai. Naruto menatap heran sambil berjalan ke arah Hinata. Ketika Hinata bergerak menuju jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Naruto mengikut.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto bingung ketika seribu bangau kertas dengan lima warna berbeda telah berada di tangannya.

"Itu untukmu. Jika seseorang berhasil membuatnya, maka keinginannya terhadap orang tersebut akan terkabul"

"Jadi, Hinata-chan menginginkan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bodohnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya, Naruto masih tidak bisa mengerti apa-apa. Pemuda itu pasti mengira kalau ia menginginkan sesuatu, barang, dengan seribu bangau kertas sebagai gantinya.

"Hmm...apa yang Hinata-chan inginkan? Ciuman lagi? Kalau itu, kau tidak perlu membuat bangau kertas sampai sebanyak ini. Aku akan menciummu setiap hari, sampai kau bosan. Tapi, sepertinya kita tidak akan pernah bosan" kata Naruto dengan wajah serius dan ekspresi wajah berpikir.

Hinata melongo. Ternyata, pikiran Uzumaki Naruto lebih jauh dari yang ia bayangkan. Gadis Hyuuga itu lalu duduk di jendela kamarnya, membelakangi bulan yang sedang bersinar. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Naruto menaruh seribu bangau kertas itu di pangkuannya setelah ia duduk di sisi Hinata. Mereka sama-sama membelakangi bulan. Menghalangi cahaya itu masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata yang gelap.

Tepat setelah jarum jam berhenti di angka dua belas. Naruto dan Hinata bisa mendengar suara orang-orang yang berteriak bahagia setelah selesai menghitung mundur dan kembang api menyala di angkasa.

"Apakah aku sudah memberitahumu?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang berada di sisi kanannya. Hinata menoleh dan menatap senyum di wajah Naruto.

"Tentang apa?"

"Ibuku manusia"

"I-Ibumu manusia? B-Bagimana bisa? Bukankah Ayahmu siluman? Seharusnya Ibumu juga siluman, kan?"

"Ayahku kuat. Karena itu aku terlahir sebagai siluman. Aku tidak mewarisi apapun dari Ibuku selain kekuatan umur panjang klan Uzumaki. Juga rambut merah ketika aku berada dalam wujud...seperti ini" Naruto langsung berubah ke wujud aslinya. Dengan rambut merah panjang, hakama merah, ekor, dan semua ciri-ciri silumannya. Hinata tertegun. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat wujud asli Naruto sedekat ini. Semuanya berubah semakin menyenangkan. Ia menyukai wujud siluman Naruto.

"Hebat! Bagaimana bisa Ibumu yang manusia jatuh cinta pada laki-laki siluman?"

"Kau tidak tahu alasannya?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menggeleng jujur.

"Alasannya sama seperti alasanmu mencintaiku." Hinata tertegun mendegar jawaban Naruto. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum manis. Ya, meskipun tidak memiliki alasan. Asalkan mereka saling mencintai. Orangtua Naruto. Juga, Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata.  
Naruto tersenyum kemudian mencium kening Hinata. Lalu bibir gadis itu.

Hinata tersenyum. Dengan seribu bangau kertasnya pada Naruto, Hinata memiliki satu permintaan; Semoga, Uzumaki Naruto akan terus mencintainya. Selamanya.

"Aah! Aku lupa menanyakan satu hal" seru Naruto begitu ia melepas ciumannya dari bibir Hinata.

"Pertanyaan?"

"Apa yang akan paman Hiashi katakan mengenai hubungan kita?"

Hyuuga Hinata langsung memasang wajah kaget seolah ia baru tersadar akan keberadaan Ayahnya. Bukan hanya Ayah. Ada Ibu. Kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji. Dan adiknya, Hyuuga Hanabi. Sementara itu, Uzumaki Naruto menatap wajah kaget Hinata dengan wajah bodohnya yang menunggu jawaban gadis itu.

* * *

**[ END ]**


End file.
